


The Good Life

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Ian, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Medication, Privileged Milkoviches, Rich Mickey, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spooning, Teasing, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North side siblings, Mandy and Mickey. Mickey meets Ian, the south side waiter working their family’s party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the photo of Noel Fisher and Emma Greenwell on her instagram from the season 5 premiere party.  
> So in this story Mickey and Mandy are blonde, and they are twins, cause let's face it, they look like it in that picture.
> 
> *put a warning of 'underage' because in this fic they are under the age of 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey knew he had a good life. It was a better life than most but it wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much this chapter is a description of Mickey's life.  
> Probably shouldn't have started another multi chapter AU but I felt like it so yeah. Plus Noel looked hella fine that night so I need to write about it :p 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, show me with kudos + comments :D <3

[photo](http://instagram.com/p/xgJEQ_AbSw/?modal=true)

* * *

 

Mickey knew he had a good life. It was a better life than most but it wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be.

 

Mickey lives in the north side of Chicago with his twin sister Mandy, their older brother Iggy, and their father Terry. Their mother passed away when she gave birth to Mickey. That may be the reason why Terry’s the hardest on Mickey. Mickey doesn’t even think his father likes him, let alone love him. Mandy was born a minute earlier than Mickey. Their mother had a heart condition since birth and would get blood clots from time to time. The force of giving birth to twins was too much on her and she died a couple minutes after giving birth to Mickey. She got to hold both her babies before the heart monitor stopped beeping and her heart gave out. 

 

Iggy was five years old when his baby siblings were born. He was the only one of the children who got to know their mother. He was also the only one Terry really connected with. Terry loved all his children but he had a special bond with Iggy, Mandy was his baby girl, but Mickey was the stressor that made his wife’s heart give out. He had a hard time forming a bond with Mickey. That was the main reason Terry hired a live-in nanny right after the funeral. Terry had the money to do so. He wasn’t born into money, he earned it. He worked his whole life to get to where he was today. He owned a multi-million dollar company that produces the countries best ads. At 22, Iggy, a college graduate started to work at Terry’s company.

 

Mickey and Mandy, now 17 and starting their senior year of high school, had a different upbringing than their older brother. Iggy is five years older than them so they were never in the same school. Terry also took Iggy under his wing since he started high school. He moulded him to be like him. Taught him all he needed to know and being his first born, wanted him to work for him at his company, to one day take over the company. Mickey and Mandy were pretty much raised by their nanny, Maria, they called her mom whenever Terry wasn’t around. They did that once in front of Terry, when they were too young to understand, and he spanked them, they never did it again. Maria was the loving mother Mickey and Mandy never got to have. She also tried to be that for Iggy but he identified more with his father seeing as though he still remembered his real mother clearly. Maria was in her 50’s when Terry hired her. The children she did have lived in dorms in college or were married and had their own lives, she didn’t have a husband, so she took Terry’s offer right away. After the twins started high school they were able to convince him to keep Maria around as a maid, seeing as though they didn’t need a nanny or a babysitter anymore. 

 

Having a rich father meant that Mickey, Mandy, and Iggy got anything they wanted until they were done with school. They got their own laptops and cell phones that they didn’t have to pay for every month, they even got a credit card each. Terry didn’t want them wasting their time on minimum wage jobs. He wanted them to work hard in school, get high GPA’s so they could get into the best universities, and get the best paying jobs they could. Terry loved his children, he wanted them to have a better life than he did growing up, it was just hard for him to show that love or even to say the words to them. 

 

Even though Mickey and Mandy are fraternal twins, they look like they could be identical twins. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes, and the shape of their lips and nose are very similar. Mickey’s lips are fuller and he has a stronger jaw. They have the same smile and cheekbones, and their the same height. 

 

They’re best friends. They hang out together at school and with the same clique of friends. Mandy was very popular. All the boys wanted to be with her and all the girls either hated her cause they were jealous of her or loved her and wanted to be her friend. Mickey was popular by association, however girls fell over each other to get to him. Mickey didn’t really like people. He was a very grumpy guy and swore a lot more than probably necessary. He smokes like a chimney, beats people up if they try to start shit with him or his sister, and gets high on the weekends. Mickey was smart enough to never get caught having fights or smoking on school property. He knew his dad would have a fucking fit if he did anything that might embarrass him. Maria would just be disappointed, and there was nothing worse than the guilt your mother inflicted on you. 

 

Despite being incredibly popular with the fellas, Mandy didn’t have a boyfriend. She thought high school boys were stupid and didn’t want to deal with them. During the summer her and her college boyfriend broke up. She was heartbroken, and he ended up with a few broken ribs and a broken nose thanks to a certain twin brother. Mickey was the bad boy of Lincoln Prep High School. He never had any girlfriends, he swore, he smoked, and beat people up. Chicks dug him. 

 

It was too bad Mickey didn’t dig chicks. Mickey knew he was gay since he hit puberty at 12. Iggy, being the older brother, gave him his first porn magazine. Mickey knew he was different since he was looking more at the guy than the girl. He started to watch porn and knew for sure he wasn’t paying any attention to the girls in the videos. That’s when he started looking up guy on guy porn on his laptop and realized he was gay. He only told Mandy when they were 15. He was ashamed to say anything for fear that she may judge him. Growing up under Terry’s roof, there were three things he didn’t tolerate. The first thing, to not call the nanny ‘mom’, ‘mommy’ or any other name for mother (this was established when the twins started to talk). Second, all his children would get a college diploma, no arguments. Lastly, no Milkovich would be gay. 

 

Mickey knew that his sister was anything but like their father but growing up knowing that Terry was homophobic he had this mentality that being gay was wrong, that it was a sin. Terry instilled that in his brain and in Iggy’s. Mandy couldn’t care less, she had gay friends at school and her best friend was gay, she just never said they were gay to her father. When Mickey realized he was gay he started beating kids up at school that were gay, hence the bad boy reputation. He didn’t want to be known as the ‘fag basher’ so he’d beat up anyone who crossed him mixed in with the gay kids. At 15 though, when Mandy first made this best friend of hers, he had come over to their house when Terry was out. Mandy had to call another friend so Mickey was alone with him. Joey, that’s his name. Mickey didn’t mind the kid but knew he was openly gay (to their friend group) and he hated that he couldn’t be that brave. They started to fight and one thing led to another. It ended up with Joey being balls deep in Mickey. Mickey had already known he liked it up the ass, when he jerked off he would finger himself. 

 

That was the first time Mickey had sex. They had agreed to never do it again, because of Mandy. A week later Mickey told Mandy about it. He felt guilty about doing that with her new best friend. She punched him in the arm for that but then hugged him. She had told him, “You’re a shit-head, don’t touch my friend again. I love you and I’m glad you’re being honest with me about who you really are.” It took a bit of time but soon enough their friend group knew Mickey was gay and they were just as happy to finally know. Just like with Joey, they kept this a secret, even though they knew Mickey would defend himself. However, they knew it couldn’t get out and end up being told to Terry.

 

Over the summer Mickey found himself a fuck-buddy. Malakai, he’s gorgeous. Kai is 6 feet tall, he has auburn hair and blue-ish green eyes. They met at a club one night and Mickey found out that Kai goes to University of Chicago, he was about to start his second year after that summer. Mickey went home with Kai and was happy to finally find someone he could fuck. He hadn’t had sex since he was 15 with Joey, and he really needed to get laid. Now he had a weekend fuck-buddy and he was glad, especially since he knew Kai wasn’t into the whole boyfriend thing either. 

 

 

It was the Saturday before Labour Day and Terry was throwing one of his parties. Mickey and Mandy turned 17 at the beginning of August and instead of throwing them a party he went out of town for the weekend. Not like they were complaining, they got the house to themselves and threw their own party.

 

This party was different though. It was a black tie event, like all of Terry’s parties are. He invites “important business people” while they all sip on champagne and talk about God knows what. Mickey wore a dark blue suit, a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie, and black dress shoes. Mandy wore a black dress with the circle collar of the dress being white, and black strappy heels. Mickey, Mandy, and Iggy had to attend for formalities but once no one payed attention they snuck off. Now that Iggy was apart of that world he didn’t sneak off with the twins. Usually when Mickey and Mandy sneak off they take some champagne with them and go get high in Mickey’s room. They have a three story home that has five bedrooms, and five bathrooms. Their outside deck was huge and Terry took advantage to have these kinds of parties at his home. Kind of like a ‘look at my great big house and backyard’. They had a swimming pool and a jacuzzi out back and to the right. On the left was where people sat around or stood at these parties, or up on the deck. That’s why it was so easy for Mickey and Mandy to get high up on the third floor in Mickey’s room. All the bedrooms were up on the third floor apart from Maria’s room which was in the basement. Iggy’s room was left as is when he moved to college and Terry just hasn’t wanted to change it yet, even though Iggy had his own place now.

 

It wasn’t time for them to sneak off yet, which sucked cause Mickey was bored out of his mind and just wanted to get high. The champagne wasn’t giving him more than a light buzz. 

 

All around him were friends and workers of his father, socialites, and spoiled teens. Mickey and Mandy knew they were part of this lifestyle but they didn’t identify with the kids who came to their fathers parties. Apart from the guests there were waiters all around, some serving champagne and some serving food. Not real food but food that you can pop in your mouth in one shot. Chefs were in the kitchen, and the bartenders were at the bar that was set up near the patio outside. 

 

Mickey never really paid much attention to anyone at these parties unless he had to. He stuck by Mandy and drank from his champagne flute. 

 

Mandy pulled Mickey away from the boring conversation with whoever the fuck these people were.

 

“Thank you for that. Jesus, how long can you fucking talk about the stock market?” Mickey said as they stood off to the side together. Mandy flagged over a waiter to bring over more champagne.

 

“We need to go upstairs soon or I’m gonna blow my brains out,” Mandy said. Mickey laughed and nodded his head, definitely agreeing with her.

 

Mickey finished off his drink and looked around the party. 

 

“Mick,” Mandy said nudging him hard with her elbow in his side.

 

“Ow, fuck,” Mickey said turning to glare at her.

 

The waiter had come with a tray of champagne and what he saw was a pair of deep green eyes looking at him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my other multi-chpt fic best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


	2. A certain redheaded, green eyed, south side, waiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian knew he had a decent life. It sure wasn’t the best but he had food in his belly and a roof over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little description of Ian's life at the beginning then a continuation of where we left off in chapter 1.  
> Canon lines appear in this chapter.
> 
> This took fucking long to write so I hope you enjoy it!!!   
> Comments and kudos are always welcome ;) <3

Ian knew he had a decent life. It sure wasn’t the best but he had food in his belly and a roof over his head. 

 

Ian lives with his three brothers and two sisters in the south side of Chicago. Ian is the third oldest of the Gallagher bunch; he’s also the only one who has a different father. A couple years ago he found out that he wasn’t the son of Frank Gallagher but of one of Frank’s brothers. Later they found out it was Clayton Gallagher, the brother who lives in the north side with his stuck up, bitch of a wife, Lucy, and clingy son, Jacob. 

 

Every month, him and his siblings struggle to get enough money for rent, water, heat, and food. Fiona works at a diner and makes minimum wage, Lip worked construction over the summer so he made a decent amount of money that will help them out in the winter, he also brings home any food he can from his work study program at school, and Debbie did her Gallagher day care during the summer break. 

 

Carl had been in juvie for the last month of summer and Ian was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder and was in the hospital for a month, so they both couldn’t work. Ian was now on medication and out of the hospital, he has to get a safer job than the one he had at the Fairy Tale, dancing in booty shorts where drugs were a form of payment sometimes. Carl is Fiona’s problem.

 

Clayton reached out to Ian and told him how he found out about his disorder and wanted to help him out. Ian told him he wasn’t a charity case and he didn’t owe him shit even if he was his real father. Clayton insisted on at least getting him a job, knowing that the medication must be a lot for them to pay for now. Ian accepted the job Clayton got for him.  

 

He was now working at a fancy as fuck restaurant in the north side of Chicago. Occasionally the restaurant did some catering events. He’s a waiter at the restaurant and occasionally the bartender since he has experience in that. For this party he has to walk around serving champagne to people. 

 

———

 

Mandy took the champagne flute out of Mickey’s hands, placed it onto the waiters tray, and handed him a new one.

 

Mickey turned to look at his sister and took the new champagne flute she was handing him. 

 

“So, you’re new,” Mandy said to the waiter. They pretty much knew everyone who worked at Rosa’s. Their father was there all the time and he occasionally took them with him, but Terry always had them cater for his parties. 

 

“Yeah, I started working at Rosa’s almost two weeks ago,” The waiter said to Mandy. He smiled at her then flicked his eyes back to Mickey. 

 

This waiter is gorgeous. He’s tall, has fire red hair, deep green eyes, and faint freckles across the bridge of his nose. He was in the same uniform all of the waiters had on, black pants, black dress shirt, and a white tie. 

 

Mickey eyed him up and down, just like he knew his sister was doing. When he looked back up at the waiter, the waiter smirked at him, knowing full well Mickey had just checked him out.

 

“What’s your name?” Mandy asked him twirling her hair around her finger. Mickey rolled his eyes at her.

 

“Ian Gallagher,” The waiter answered with a smile. 

 

“Well, Ian Gallagher, I’m Mandy, and this is my shit-head of a twin, Mickey,” Mandy said. 

 

“Skank,” Mickey muttered and she slapped him on the arm. Ian laughed. 

 

“I gotta make more rounds before my boss yells at me. He told me not to fuck up and do whatever the Milkovich’s tell me to do,” Ian said before eyeing up Mickey.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Mickey asked with a smirk.

 

Ian nodded and said, “Just let me know if you need anything.” He winked at Mickey, smiled at Mandy, then was off. 

 

Mandy turned to Mickey and said, “Okay, how is it that all the hot one’s are gay?”

 

“Thanks,” Mickey said with a grin.

 

Mandy scoffed and said, “Not you jackass. Him! God, he is _fine_. If you don’t get that all up in you I will be so disappointed.”

 

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Mickey hissed at her.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes and drank her champagne. Mickey couldn’t think that this party just got a hell of a lot more interesting. 

 

They were warped up in yet another boring ass conversation with some of their father’s work buddies. 

 

 

After a little while, Mickey couldn’t take it anymore and went off to get a stronger drink and head out front for a smoke. His father didn’t care that he smoked cigarettes since he smokes as well but he wasn’t allowed to do it at the parties. Mandy had found herself someone to flirt with so Mickey didn’t feel bad for heading off without her.

 

 

Mickey went out front with his Jack neat, and his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He took one out and lit it before inhaling a long lungful of smoke, walking toward the curb of the sidewalk. 

 

 

“Can’t smoke back there?” Mickey heard behind him. He turned to the source and saw the hot, redheaded waiter.

 

“Nah, dad doesn’t want me smoking where all his important business people are, or in the house. I would go up to my room and smoke out the window but this was easier,” Mickey said to him before taking another puff. 

 

Ian reached out to take the cigarette from Mickey. Mickey batted him away while he took another puff. He then handed it to Ian who had a smile on his face.

 

Ian took a long puff before passing it back to Mickey. 

 

“Doesn’t seem like you’re into the party,” Ian stated.

 

“No shit,” Mickey said, letting the smoke escape out of his nose and mouth.

 

Ian laughed and said, “I bet you have some crazy parties here though. Big house like this, with a pool.” 

 

Mickey looked him up and down and said, “Yeah, sometimes. We had one a few weeks ago for my- for our birthday.” 

 

“Happy birthday,” Ian said with a smile then said, “How old are you now?”

 

“17,” Mickey answered.

 

“Same,” Ian said 

 

“You’re not from around here, huh?” Mickey said, flicking his finished cigarette into the street. 

 

“South side,” Ian said. He watched Mickey intently; he usually tried to avoid telling people he was south side when he was in the north side, but he couldn’t help just telling Mickey. 

 

“Why you workin’ at Rosa’s in north side, man?” Mickey asked as he took out another cigarette and lit it. He took a puff before handing it to Mickey. 

 

Ian took it, inhaled a small puff before handing it back. He said with a shrug, “Long story.”

 

“I got time,” Mickey said with a smile.

 

“When I’m done? I gotta head back in,” Ian said.

 

“Sure,” Mickey said with a shrug. Ian smiled and headed back inside. 

 

Mickey stayed out front to finish off his cigarette and his drink.

 

 

 

It was nearing the end of the party. The caters were packing their stuff up and guests started to head out. Mickey had stopped drinking since Mandy asked him to drive her to the Richmond house. They share a car since they pretty much do everything together anyways, but she was too tipsy and Mickey wouldn’t let her take the car overnight, just in case he needed it the next day. 

 

“Chloe’s having another party and we have to go get Joey and then you gotta drive us to his house,” Mandy had said to him.

 

“Why the fuck can’t Joey just come get you instead?” Mickey had asked her.

 

“He’s high as fuck and didn’t drive to Chloe’s, c’mon Mick,” Mandy begged.

 

“Fucking fine,” Mickey said. She had pulled his drink from his hands and gave him a water bottle instead. He rolled his eyes and stopped drinking for the rest of the night. 

 

 

Everyone left except for the neighbours, and Mrs. Meyer who was totally banging their father. 

 

Ian came up behind Mickey and touched his shoulder. Mickey turned around and looked up at him.

 

“Hey, so we’re all done here,” Ian said awkwardly. 

 

“Go tell Rick someone’s picking you up or something. I’ll be a minute, wait for me out front,” Mickey said.

 

Ian smiled and went off to tell his boss not to wait for him. 

 

 

“Hey, pops, we’re gonna go to the Richmond’s,” Mickey said stepping up to his father with Mandy by his side.

 

“Okay, you spending the night out?” Terry asked them.

 

“I am,” Mandy said before saying, “I should go get my stuff.” She moved around them to head up the stairs and get her shit.

 

Terry looked to Mickey and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I’ll be back but not till later,” Mickey said. 

 

“Fine. Just be quiet when you come in, I don’t need you waking me,” Terry said.

 

Mickey nodded and turned to head up the stairs. He passed by Mandy’s room where he saw her riffling through her shit and throwing stuff in her purse. She had changed into jeans with holes in them at the knees, a black tank top that was a bit loose, and her Michael Kors flip flops. He went to the bathroom that was in between their rooms and took a piss. He then went to his room to change out of those clothes he had on. He put on black jeans, and a blue v-neck.

 

Mickey went back to get Mandy and then they were headed down the stairs where it was now just Terry and Mrs. Meyer sitting on the living room sofa. 

 

“Bye, daddy! Bye, Mrs. Meyer,” Mandy called out as they walked through the hallway. 

 

They barely acknowledged them and Mandy and Mickey didn’t care. They passed the kitchen and saw Maria cleaning. 

 

“Where are you two going?” Maria asked flipping her long braid behind her shoulder. 

 

“Going to get Joey and going to his place. Mick’s gonna go fuck the hot waiter waiting outside,” Mandy told her.

 

“For fuck sakes, Mands,” Mickey said running a hand over his face.

 

“Children, language,” Maria hissed at them. 

 

They mumbled sorry’s. Maria looked out the kitchen window.

 

“Good looking guy,” Maria said looking back to Mickey.

 

“That’s enough,” Mickey said going up to her and kissing her on the cheek. She chuckled.

 

Mandy kissed Maria on the cheek too. 

 

“Be careful, and don’t be out too late, Mickey,” Maria said as she waved bye to them. 

 

Mickey and Mandy headed outside and Ian turned to look at them when he heard the front door open and close.  

 

“Hey,” Ian said.

 

“Hey, Ian Gallagher,” Mandy said passing by him and running a hand over his torso.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said to him, “Don’t worry we’re just going to get her friend and dropping their asses off at his house.”

 

“Okay,” Ian said with a smile. 

 

Mandy waited by the garage for the pair. Mickey opened it with his clicker on his keys. They walked into the garage and Mickey rounded to get to the driver’s side of the car.

 

He looked to Ian and said with a smirk, “Get in the front, firecrotch.” 

 

Ian rolled his eyes but laughed at him. He made his way to the front and got in after Mickey. Mandy sat in the backseat behind Mickey’s seat. 

 

It was a nice fucking car - it’s a sleek black BMW with black, leather interior seats. Mickey started it up and pulled out of the garage before he closed the garage and pulled out of the driveway. 

 

“Should you be driving?” Ian asked as Mickey started to drive through the streets. 

 

“I made him stop so that he could drive me without getting us killed,” Mandy said from the backseat. She moved over to the middle seat and scooted up so she was closer to the boys in the front seats. 

 

“So, what’s your story, Ian Gallagher?” Mandy asked.

 

“The fuck do you keep saying his full name for?” Mickey asked as he turned onto the next block.

 

Mandy shrugged a shoulder and said, “I like it.”

 

Ian chuckled and said, “Uh, not much of a story.”

 

“Everyone has a story. Spill,” Mandy said.

 

“Dad’s a drunk and an addict, turned out he wasn’t actually my dad. Found out a couple years ago that his brother is my real dad and he’s north side. He’s the one who got me the job at Rosa’s,” Ian said looking to Mickey to flicked his eyes over to him.

 

He continued, “Mom’s a basket case, been MIA most of my life, and I live with my five siblings in the south side. Uh, that’s about it…”

 

“Five? Wow. Brothers? Sisters?” Mandy asked excitedly. 

 

Ian smiled at her and said, “Both. Two sisters - one older, one younger, and three brothers - one older, and two younger. Oh, I actually have another brother too, he’s north side. Don’t see him much. Met him when I found out about my real dad but then didn’t until recently when my dad reached out to me and got me this job.”

 

“Who’s your north side brother?” Mandy asked.

 

“Jacob Gallagher, he’s 15 I think,” Ian said. 

 

Mandy shrugged, not knowing who he is. They stopped in front of a huge house. There were people outside and the front door was open, they could hear the music flowing out of the house. 

 

“Just texted Joey, he’ll be out soon,” Mandy said before asking Ian, “Older brother, huh? He as fine as you?” 

 

Mickey scoffed and said, “Stop trying to flirt with him, he ain’t interested, bitch.”

 

Ian laughed and Mandy said, “Asshole, I know. I’m asking about his brother.”

 

“Uh, he doesn’t really look like me, different dads and all. Trust me, you don’t wanna go there though, he’s a dick to say the least,” Ian said, warning her.

 

“Just her type,” Mickey said leaning his arm out the open window. 

 

Mandy smacked Mickey’s shoulder just when the door to her right opened up. 

 

“Hey!” Joey said excitedly as he climbed in. Mandy hugged him and curled up next to him. 

 

“Almost didn’t come in cause there’s a redhead in the front seat but then I saw Mandy in the back so yeah,” Joey said.

 

“That’s Ian,” Mandy said. Mickey drove off in the direction of Joey’s house now that they got him.

 

Ian turned slightly in his seat and said, “Hey, nice to meet you.”

 

“Damn, hi. Sorry, I’m Joey,” Joey said shamelessly.

 

“Mickey claimed him already,” Mandy said to Joey.

 

“The fuck?!” Mickey exclaimed. 

 

Ian started to laugh and said to Mickey, “Oh, you did?” 

 

“For fuck sakes,” Mickey said before reaching his right hand behind him and pinching Mandy hard on the leg.

 

“Ow! Asshole!” Mandy squealed as she kicked his seat and smacked him on the head. 

 

“I’m driving, douchebag, watch it,” Mickey said to her.

 

“Wow, he’s not even phased by how you guys talk to each other. Where did you find him?” Joey asked.

 

“I’m south side, this is how my siblings and I talk to each other most of the time,” Ian said. 

 

“Ou, I knew I liked him for a reason,” Joey said. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Mandy said with a laugh.

 

“South side gay guys are so hot, they’re all tough cause they gotta pretend to be straight. It’s sexy as fuck,” Joey said.

 

“Closeted guys are sexy?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah, look at you both. So scrumptious,” Joey said.

 

“I’m not closeted,” Mickey said. 

 

“Honey, please. We’re the only one’s who know your little secret,” Joey said. 

 

“No, Cooper and Nicole know,” Mickey pointed out. 

 

“Oh, congrats. The two girls we hang out with know,” Joey said.

 

“Don’t forget Kai,” Mandy said.

 

Joey scoffed and said, “Kai’s more closeted than Mickey.”

 

“True,” Mandy said.

 

“Will you two shut the fuck up?” Mickey said. 

 

“I don’t think it makes you closeted if the people you’re closest to know you’re gay but not anyone else,” Ian chimed in. 

 

He then said, “My family knows I’m gay and I think just them knowing doesn’t make me closeted, just cause I don’t tell everyone I meet that I’m gay.”

 

“Well that shut you two up,” Mickey said. He stopped the car and said, “Get out, douchebags.”

 

“Thanks for the ride, Mick,” Joey said, “It was nice to meet you, Ian. Till next time.” 

 

“Yeah, in your dreams,” Mickey shot back to him. Ian chuckled and said bye to them. 

 

“Have funnnnnn,” Mandy said as she got out of the car and closed the door. 

 

Mickey waited until they were inside before driving off.

 

“So, where to?” Ian asked.

 

“There’s this baseball field that we can go to. We go there a lot to get high or drink, it’s pretty much deserted past 10pm,” Mickey said. 

 

“Sounds good,” Ian said with a smile. 

 

 

 

Mickey pulled up near the baseball field. They locked the car and made their way across the field.

 

They walked side by side and went inside the dugouts. 

 

“This reminds me of the baseball field near my place,” Ian said as Mickey leaned against the fence.

 

Ian went to stand in front of him and Mickey said, “You wanna chit chat more or you wanna get on me?” 

 

Ian smirked and stepped up closer to him. Ian leaned forward so Mickey said, “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fuckin’ tongue out.” 

 

Ian put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder to turn him around. Mickey undid his jeans and pulled them just under his ass. 

 

Mickey handed Ian a small bottle of lube and a condom from over his shoulder. Ian smirked even though Mickey couldn’t see him and took them from him. He put some lube on his fingers before tracing one over Mickey’s hole. He plunged one finger in and watched Mickey swallow it whole so he added another. Mickey moaned out as Ian started to move his fingers in and out of him. He smacked Mickey’s ass before rubbing it with his other hand as he continued to fuck him with his fingers. Ian added another finger, eliciting a louder moan from Mickey. 

 

Mickey rocked back into Ian’s hand. Ian undid his jeans with one hand and rolled the condom on his hard dick. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Mickey and stroked his dick a bit with some of the lube before pushing into Mickey’s waiting hole. 

 

Mickey moaned out at the feel of Ian’s dick inside of him. Ian started off slow but when Mickey said, “Harder,” he started to slam into him. He grabbed onto his waist with one hand and his shoulder with the other as he continuously slammed into the sweet spot that had Mickey asking for more, for it harder. 

 

Mickey grabbed onto his own dick and started stroking himself to Ian’s thrusts. He came hard in his hand with a loud moan. Ian bit down onto Mickey’s shoulder and came into the condom. Ian rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder as his orgasm subsided. Mickey nudged him and he pulled out of him. He tied the condom off, zipped himself back into his jeans, and tossed the condom into the trash can that was near them. Mickey wiped his hand on a kleenex he had in his jeans before tossing that out and zipping his jeans up as well.

 

Mickey pulled out a cigarette, lit it, took a lungful of smoke in, and leaned back against the fence. He said, “Man, that was good.”

 

“Yeah,” Ian said, leaning against the fence right next to Mickey. 

 

Mickey passed him the cigarette and Ian passed. He said, “Come with me,” and started to walk back out onto the field. Ian followed. 

 

Mickey took out his cigarette pack and sat on the grass and so did Ian. He finished off his cigarette before putting it out and tossing it to the side. He pulled out a joint from his pack of smokes.

 

“Want?” Mickey asked holding the joint for Ian to see.

 

“Oh, uh, I can’t, but go ahead,” Ian said as he ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Why can’t you?” Mickey asked.

 

“It’s complicated,” Ian said.

 

“If you don’t wanna tell me you don’t have to,” Mickey said putting the joint back into the cigarette pack and pulling another cigarette out and lighting that instead. He took a puff and Ian smiled at him.

 

Ian said, “Okay, uh. I’m on medication for Bipolar disorder. Can’t really do drugs when I’m already on them.” 

 

“Bi-what?” Mickey asked, blowing smoke out.

 

“Bipolar. It’s manic depression. You know how I said my mom’s a basket case, well so am I, got that special fucked up gene from her,” Ian said looking down.

 

“You’re not a basket case, or fucked up,” Mickey said. Ian looked up and saw nothing but the truth in Mickey’s eyes.

 

Ian shrugged. “I got diagnosed over the summer and had to stay at a fucking nuthouse for a month. They have me on all these pills to stabilize me so I don’t get out of control or go and off myself. So yeah, can’t do drugs. Can’t even really drink either, not much anyway, or else I just end up puking it all out,” Ian explained.

 

Mickey passed him the cigarette and again, Ian passed. 

 

“No cigarettes either?” Mickey asked. 

 

“I quit. Well, I tried to quit. I have a bit here and there, like I did before. I try to not smoke too much anymore, hard to run as much as I want to when I’m coughing up a storm,” Ian said.

 

“Runner, huh?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah, when I was manic I would smoke, drink, do drugs, sleep like two hours, whatever, and still be able to run 8 miles a day. It was crazy. Now that I’m on these meds I can’t do any of that. I can still run a lot, just not as much when I wasn’t healthy,” Ian said. He leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the sky. The big lights weren’t on but there was the street lamps illuminating the field a bit. 

 

“As long as you’re good now, right?” Mickey said coping Ian’s position.

 

“Yeah,” Ian said with a smile to Mickey. 

 

“So who’s Kai?” Ian asked after a moment.

 

“Huh?” Mickey asked turning to look at him.

 

“Kai. Mandy mentioned them as someone who also knows your gay,” Ian said.

 

“He’s just this guy I was with,” Mickey said.

 

“Boyfriend?” Ian asked.

 

“Fuck-buddy,” Mickey corrected. 

 

“Not anymore?” Ian asked.

 

“I don’t know. He’s at College, haven’t really spoken to him since he went back to school,” Mickey explained.

 

Ian nodded and turned back to the sky, so did Mickey.

 

 

They lay like that for a bit in silence before Mickey sat up and said, “Want a ride home?”

 

“I can take the L, it’s fine,” Ian said sitting up as well.

 

“It’s past two, take the offer,” Mickey said.

 

“Okay, thanks,” Ian said with a shy smile.

 

Mickey smiled and got up. Ian followed suit. They headed back to the car and Mickey put in Ian’s address into the car’s GPS and they were on their way. 

 

They were mostly quiet throughout the car ride. 

 

Soon, Mickey pulled up in front of the Gallagher house in the south side. 

 

Mickey put the car in park but didn’t turn the engine off. Ian turned to him and said, “Can I get your number? Maybe we can do this again some time?”

 

“Sure,” Mickey said. Ian smiled and handed him his phone. Mickey called his phone from Ian’s so that he got his number too, then handed Ian’s phone back to him. 

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Ian said with a wink before hopping out of the car.

 

Mickey laughed at that and shook his head. He waited until Ian was inside before driving back home. When he got home he parked the car in the garage and went out back to smoke his joint. He went inside and up to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. It wouldn’t be good for him if Terry, or even Maria, if he woke them and they found him high. He stripped down and climbed into bed with thoughts of a certain redheaded, green eyed, south side, waiter. 

 

———

 

Ian went to bed that night with thoughts of a certain blonde, blue eyed, north side, rich kid. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my multi-chpt fics best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


	3. Preppy Little Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel like slumming it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATED YOU GUYS. Sorry for the delay, fucking school and life being a bitch. Might take long to update again but it will get updated eventually. This should tide you over for now, I wrote you over 4k words :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;) <3

Mickey awoke the next morning with a satisfied smile on his face. He hadn’t gotten laid since a couple weeks prior to last night, not since Kai had gone back to school, and it just wasn’t the same with his own fingers while he jerked off.

 

Mickey woke up around noon since he got to bed past three am and needed the sleep. He made his way downstairs and was immediately hit with the smell of coffee. Maria was up and cleaning the kitchen. She made coffee and breakfast, Terry was at the kitchen table eating. Mickey said good morning and went about grabbing a plate and some coffee. He sat at the table with his father while they ate in silence. 

 

Once he was finished eating he put his dishes away and went back to his room. He showered and got dressed. He didn’t have any plans for the day but he figured he’d call Mandy and see what she was up to. 

 

Mickey picked up his phone from where it had been charging all night and saw he had a new text, from Ian.

 

Ian [12:08 pm]: **You busy today?**

 

Mickey smiled and figured he’d text the redhead back, would be more fun than hanging out with Mandy like he does everyday.

 

Mickey [12:20 pm]: **Nope, what you got in mind?**

 

Ian [12:23 pm]: **Feel like slumming it?**

 

Mickey [12:23 pm]: **Slumming it?**

 

Ian [12:25 pm]: **We’re having a party tonight, a sort of back to school thing. Gallagher parties get pretty fun, tons of booze and weed to go around. You interested?**

 

Mickey [12:26 pm]: **Sure, can I bring my sister? She’d be pissed if I didn’t bring her…**

 

Ian [12:27 pm]: **Of course! Oh my sister says to come by for dinner too.**

 

Mickey [12:28 pm]: **Oh your sister said that huh?**

 

Ian [12:29 pm]: **;) see you at 7**

 

Mickey wiped the smile off his face that’s been there since he started texting Ian. Hell, since he met the kid the night before.

 

Mickey called Mandy to let her know and she said she’d be home soon enough. 

 

———

 

“So, is he coming?” Fiona asked as Ian finally looked up from his phone. 

 

Ian had this sated smile on his face. He said, “Yeah, him and his twin sister. They’ll be here at 7.”

 

“Good. Who are these people anyway?” Fiona asked. All Ian asked her was if it was okay to invite his friend to the party tonight even though it wouldn’t last very long since the first day of school was tomorrow. He still wanted to invite him so Fiona said it was okay and that he could even come for dinner if he wanted. 

 

“Met them last night. They’re north side, worked their party,” Ian said.

 

“Is it such a good idea to be friends with them?” Fiona asked. She’s fine with Ian forming a relationship with Clayton, he is Ian’s real father and isn’t complete trash like Frank is. 

 

“Why wouldn’t it be? Just cause we’re south side and they’re north side doesn’t mean I can’t be their friend. They’re really cool actually. The twins anyway. They swear, drink, smoke, they’re like us just with more money. Father seems like an asshole that doesn’t really care about them but he gives them money and shit so it’s still better than our parents,” Ian said with a shrug.

 

“Well, if you say so,” Fiona said giving in. If Ian thought they were okay then she would have to give them a try. She couldn’t shake this feeling she got that Ian was super into the guy though, he had this permanent smile on when he spoke about him. She’d have to just see for herself that night.

 

“Just remember,” Fiona continued, “just cause we’re having a party doesn’t mean it’s gonna be one of our crazy parties. It’s a tuesday, all of your first day’s of school is tomorrow and I have work.”

 

Ian rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, yeah.” He got up and kissed Fiona on the head before heading upstairs. He couldn’t wait to see Mickey, he had to figure out what to wear.

 

———

 

“What are you doing? Don’t we have to be there soon?” Mandy asked from Mickey’s bedroom doorway.

 

“Yes, I fucking know, gimme a minute,” Mickey said looking through his clothes. He had too many damn clothes, most he hasn’t even worn yet. He hated how much stuff he had, he didn’t need any of it.

 

“Can’t figure out what to wear for your boyfriend?” Mandy teased.

 

Mickey flipped her off without looking at her. Mandy chuckled and joined him at his closet. She pushed him out of the way and he just surrendered and went to sit on his bed.

 

“Here,” Mandy said a few seconds later. She threw him a pair of dark skinny jeans that had a rip in one of the knees and a long sleeved grey shirt that has three small buttons at the chest. Mickey got dressed in those clothes and left the small buttons open. 

 

“Perfect,” Mandy said inspecting him. She stepped up to him and slicked back his hair where it got messed up.

 

“You seriously gonna wear that?” Mickey asked looking at his sister. She had on a white strapless dress with dark blue polka dots. Her blond hair was as straight as always and she had on a pair of (dirty) white converse shoes. 

 

“The fuck is wrong with this?” Mandy asked holding the bottom of her dress out. It went half way down her thighs. 

 

“You put me in a long sleeve shirt but yet you’re in a fucking dress,” Mickey pointed out.

 

“I’m taking a cardigan dumbass. Plus, I chose that shirt for you cause it’s kinda tight and shows off your arms,” Mandy said with a ‘you’re a fucking idiot’ expression her face.

 

Mickey looked at himself in the mirror and dammit if she wasn’t right. 

 

Mandy scoffed and said, “Can we fucking go? I don’t wanna be late.”

 

“You’re lucky you’re even coming, skank,” Mickey said following her out of his bedroom, keys in hand, phone and wallet in his pockets.

 

Mandy scoffed again and said, “Like you would go without me! Just cause you banged the guy doesn’t mean you’re comfortable going somewhere you don’t know alone.”

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said hating how well his sister knew him. It’s like she was in his mind half the time.

 

They got downstairs and saw Maria having dinner at the table watching something on her laptop. 

 

“Dad here?” Mickey asked her even though he knew the answer. Maria only ate upstairs or with the twins when Terry wasn’t home. 

 

Maria gave him a look and said, “He’s at work, said he’d be back late.” The only reason Terry even let Maria know when he’d be back or not was for warning. When he got home late he’d rather not have her upstairs but if he got home for dinner he didn’t mind cause she’s the one who makes the meals. If it weren’t for the twins Maria would have never stuck around as long as she has. Sure, the pay was good but she hates Terry. 

 

“Okay. We’re going now,” Mickey said.

 

“Have fun. Don’t be too late, school bright and early tomorrow children,” Maria said with a smile. 

 

“Bye, mom,” Mandy said kissing her on the cheek. Mickey did the same and they were off to the south side. 

 

———

 

Ian was sitting in the living room with Lip, Carl, Debbie, and Liam while Fiona cooked with the help of Kev and V. Kev kinda just sat there and listened to the girls more than actually helping them and he kept an eye on his twin girls who sat in Liam’s old play pen.

 

Ian was starring at his phone waiting for the minutes to go by until it was 7 o’clock and Mickey and Mandy were to arrive. He knew he was being a fucking weirdo. He just met Mickey the night before but he couldn’t get him out of his head. They really hit it off and he couldn’t stop smiling thinking about the preppy looking north side kid with a south side attitude. 

 

Ian just remembered that Mickey would be driving his fancy as fuck car and parking it in the south side.

 

Ian [6:54 pm]: **How’s the alarm system on your car?**

 

Mickey [6:57 pm]: **Perfect, dad wouldn’t have it any other way.**

 

Before Ian could text him back there was a knock on the door. Ian grinned and jumped from the sofa and to the front door. He opened it wide with that huge grin in place to reveal Mickey and Mandy. Fucking hell Mickey looked good.

 

“Hey guys!” Ian said a little too excitedly. 

 

“Hey, Ian Gallagher,” Mandy said. She stepped closer and patted Ian on the chest before entering the house. Ian watched her go, he didn’t know why but he could see them being really good friends. There was something about Mandy that had Ian instantly loving her. 

 

“Hey,” Mickey said more hesitantly staying put. 

 

“Come in,” Ian said moving out of the way to let Mickey in. 

 

“Guys, this is Mickey and Mandy,” Ian introduced the twins to the gang in the living room. He then pointed to the rest as he listed them off, “Lip, Carl, Debbie, and Liam.”

 

“Oh, I’ve heard about you, Lip,” Mandy said running her hand across his shoulder from where he sat on the sofa looking back at her. 

 

“Have you now?” Lip said looking her up and down. 

 

“Okay guys, follow me,” Ian said steering Mandy and Mickey towards the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Fi,” Ian said when they entered the kitchen. Fiona turned toward them and smiled.

 

“You must be Mickey and Mandy. It’s nice to meet you,” Fiona said smiling at them. 

 

“Fiona’s my older sister,” Ian said to the pair. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Mandy said with a smile. Mickey nodded. 

 

“And that’s Kev and V, our neighbours. Those are their set of twins,” Ian said pointing to the play pen.

 

“Can I get you guys a beer?” Fiona asked putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said as Mandy said, “Thanks.”

 

Fiona smiled and waved to Ian to get them their drinks seeing as though she went back to the oven. Ian rolled his eyes and got them their beers. 

 

“KIDS DINNER!” Fiona yelled after a moment. The gang from the living room came into the kitchen and soon they were all seated around the table but with two at the counter (Carl and Liam). 

 

———

 

Mickey was seated in between Ian and Mandy and next to Mandy was Ian’s older brother Lip. Of course. Fucking kid couldn’t stop looking at his sister. All the girls were on the opposite side of them and the guy with the bald head and beard was seated next to Ian. 

 

Mickey was quiet as they ate but he was hyperaware of Ian next to him with his leg pressed up against his. At some point when they sat down and started eating Ian put his leg against his and Mickey just didn’t feel like moving away. He just smirked up at Ian who was looking at him with a grin. 

 

He was really enjoying this dinner. The food wasn’t that great, Maria’s a much better cook than Fiona is, but there was just something about being surrounded by so many people eating dinner and talking over each other to get their stories in. He found it pretty overwhelming when he entered the house and met everyone, whom he still can’t remember more than half of their names, but now sitting together and listening to them all bicker or talk over each other was something he could see himself getting used to. At home they always have quiet meals with Terry. With Maria they talk or if it’s just Mickey and Mandy, but it’s not the same as it is right now. 

 

 

After they finished eating, everyone got up and cleared their plates. The young ones went back to the living room and Fiona started handing out more drinks. 

 

“Give me a tour?” Mandy asked stepping up close to talk in Lip’s ear. Mickey rolled his eyes at his sister. Skank. Lip grinned at her and grabbed her hand leading her upstairs.

 

“Not on my bed!” Ian yelled after them to which Lip flipped him off and they continued up the stairs in the kitchen.

 

“My brother’s totally gonna bang your sister on my bed,” Ian said to Mickey but grimaced. 

 

“That’s disgusting,” Mickey said taking sip from his new beer. “Why would he do it on your bed?”

 

“I took his room when he left for college last year and for a while he kept kicking me out of it when he came home to visit but lately he just sleeps in our old room with my two other brothers. Just the bed is bigger compared to the single I had in our old room so yeah he’s totally gonna use my bed to fuck,” Ian explained.

 

“There was three of you in one room?” Mickey asked.

 

“Come with me,” Ian said. He walked to the backdoor and opened it. Mickey followed him out. 

 

Ian sat on the first step and Mickey closed the door, joining him.

 

“We were four in one room a while ago. We were eight living here at one time then Monica, my mom, left us so there was Frank, their dad, in one room, Fiona in one, Debbie and Liam in one, and then me, Lip, and Carl in another. Debbs didn’t wanna share a room with baby Liam anymore and put him in our room so we were four until we kicked Frank out and Fiona took his room, Lip took Fiona’s, and now I took Lip’s room. That seemed easier to explain than how it came out,” Ian said with a laugh.

 

Mickey chuckled and said, “Don’t worry about it, I got it.” Ian smiled and knocked his shoulder into Mickey’s. Mickey took his pack of smokes out and lit one, inhaling a long draft. 

 

“You excited for school tomorrow?” Ian asked after a few moments of silence.

 

Mickey gave Ian a look and Ian laughed. He said, “I guess not, huh?”

 

“Nah man,” Mickey said blowing smoke out as he spoke. “Fuckin’ hate school. It’s full of preppy little assholes who think they’re hot shit.”

 

“You’re a preppy little asshole,” Ian said with a smirk.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said with a laugh. “I’m not like them.”

 

“I know,” Ian said with a smile. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Stop fucking smiling at me,” but he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his own lips.

 

“Shut up,” Ian said knocking his shoulder with Mickey’s again. They both laughed and Ian reached for Mickey’s nearly finished smoke. 

 

Mickey swatted him away and said around the stick, “I thought you quit.”

 

Ian grabbed it and took a puff before handing it back to Mickey. He said, “Maybe I just wanted it cause it was in your mouth.” Ian smirked at him, giving him a flick of his eyebrows.

 

Mickey laughed and said, “You’re an idiot.” He couldn’t help the blush creeping up his neck that he was sure Ian could see. 

 

“Come on,” Ian said once Mickey threw his cigarette to the ground. They went back inside and had another beer, Ian’s first, Mickey’s third. They sat on the sofa as the music played and some danced around. Lip and Mandy came down and joined them on the sofa with new beers. 

 

A little while later Fiona and V were in the kitchen drinking and giggling. Kev and Lip were talking, Carl went off somewhere, and Debbie was talking to Mandy about boys. Ian put his arm around the back of the sofa behind Mickey’s head. He ran his hand up into Mickey’s hair and Mickey wanted to pull away but couldn’t help lean his head into Ian’s touch. Ian continued to run his fingers over Mickey’s scalp as he leaned closer to Mickey’s face. He breathed hotly in Mickey’s ear before placing a wet kiss behind his ear. Ian nipped at Mickey’s earlobe before Mickey got up and reached his hand out for Ian. Ian had the biggest grin on as he jumped up and took Mickey’s hand. 

 

He was about to lead them upstairs when Mickey stopped him. He said, “I’m not fucking in the same bed as my sister just did or with everyone down here.”

 

Ian thought about it for a second before he said, “Okay, wait here.” Ian ran up the stairs and a minute later was back. 

 

“Follow me,” Ian said to Mickey. 

 

Mickey leaned over the sofa and said to Mandy, “You okay here for a little?”

 

Mandy turned around and saw Ian waiting for her brother. She smirked at them and said to Mickey, “I’m good.”

 

“Okay, be back soon,” Mickey said patting her head once before following Ian toward the kitchen and out the house.

 

———

 

Ian led them down the stairs and to the van out back. 

 

Mickey laughed and said, “Very romantic spot, Gallagher.”

 

“Shut up and get that perfect ass of yours in,” Ian said opening the doors to the dirty red van.

 

Mickey smirked at him and hopped into the van. Ian followed him in before closing the doors. It was dirty inside but not as bad as Mickey expected. There was a blanket in there and a couple pillows.

 

“So you bring a lot of guys here?” Mickey asked waving his hand around pointing out the set up.

 

Ian laughed and said, “Nope, you’re the first. Lip’s had sex in here before, with his crazy ex.” 

 

Mickey scoffed and said, “Figures.”

 

Ian laughed and said, “And Carl likes to sleep out here sometimes.” 

 

“Fascinating,” Mickey teased.

 

Ian laughed and pushed Mickey down and crawled over him. Ian pinned Mickey down, his hands on either side of Mickey’s head as he ground his hips into the shorter mans. 

 

Mickey moaned at the contact. Ian had a sly grin on before he swooped down and licked up the side of Mickey’s neck before sucking on the pale skin right below his collarbone. 

 

Ian pulled away and they both started removing their clothes. When they were both fully naked they were both able to fully enjoy their views, since they didn’t get to the night before.

 

Mickey pinned Ian under him this time and started sucking his own mark into his skin in the same spot Ian did to him. He then left a trail of wet kisses down his chest, and his abs, _fuck those abs_ , then down to the v that led to his fully erect cock. Mickey sucked another mark on Ian’s hip right above his dick. Ian moaned out and ran his fingers through Mickey’s blond hair. 

 

Mickey smiled up at him before taking Ian into his mouth. He licked at Ian’s slit before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked before taking more in and hollowing his cheeks. Ian was a moaning mess under him, he gripped a chunk of Mickey’s hair in his fist and tried to not fuck up into that perfect mouth of his. 

 

After a little bit Ian pulled Mickey off of him so as to not shoot his load down his throat. Ian switched their positions and did the same motions to Mickey as he did to him. They continued to hold eye contact while Ian took Mickey into his mouth. Ian slicked up his fingers with the lube he brought with him. He inserted two in Mickey’s hole as he lapped at Mickey’s cock.

 

Mickey moaned out and gripped onto Ian’s hair. Ian moaned around Mickey’s cock making Mickey moan out. 

 

“ _Fuck,_ Fuck, I’m good. Get on me,” Mickey said pulling Ian off of him. 

 

Ian stopped Mickey from turning around and said, “Stay like this.”

 

Mickey lay back down on his back and watched as Ian rolled the condom on his hard cock. Ian settled himself between Mickey’s spread legs and positioned his dick at Mickey’s hole. Ian lifted Mickey’s leg up and wrapped it around his waist before slamming into Mickey. Mickey moaned out and wrapped his other leg around Ian’s waist. Ian held Mickey’s hip up while he slammed into him repeatedly. 

 

Mickey shifted up a bit and their positioned changed making Ian hit his prostate. Mickey groaned out and said, “Fuck, right there.”

 

Ian continued to hammer into his sweet spot. He moved closer to Mickey’s face and kissed the underside of his jaw. Ian moaned into his ear, “You look so fucking good. So good.”

 

Mickey moaned and grabbed Ian’s neck pulling him closer. He breathed against Ian’s skin before sucking on his neck and nipping at it. 

 

Ian took hold of Mickey’s cock with his other hand and started to jerk him to his movements. Mickey moaned against Ian’s shoulder, “ _Fuck_.”

 

Ian moaned out, “Mmm, fuck, Mick. Come.”

 

Mickey came hard all over Ian’s fist and their chests with a moan in Ian’s ear. Mickey clenched around Ian’s cock which sent him over the edge as well. 

 

Mickey slumped back and Ian lay heavily on top of him. They panted trying to catch their breaths. Ian pulled out of Mickey and lay spent next to him. 

 

Ian took the condom off and tied it, tossing it near the doors of the van. He handed Mickey the kleenex box that was in the front seats. He took one and cleaned himself off. They got dressed and exited the van. 

 

They sat together on the bottom step of the stairs while Mickey smoked. 

 

———

 

They re-entered the house and made their way to the living room, joining them all. 

 

“Okay kids, bed time,” Fiona said ushering the younger kids off to bed. 

 

Debbie groaned and said, “It’s not even late.”

 

“It’s late when you have school the next day. Bed, now,” Fiona said putting her hands on her hips looking sternly at the younger girl.

 

Debbie groaned and went up the stairs, taking Liam with her. 

 

“Where’s Carl?” Ian asked.

 

“Already up there,” Fiona said nodding toward the stairs. “Nice hair,” She said pointing to both Ian and Mickey’s messy hair.

 

Mickey blushed and reached up to fix his hair, Ian just laughed.

 

“We’re gonna go, Fi. See you tomorrow?” Veronica said coming up to Fiona and kissing her on the cheek.

 

“Yeah, okay. Night guys,” Fiona said, waving at them as they took their twins and left the house.

 

“We should go too,” Mickey said to Mandy who was sitting really close to Lip, she might as well be on top of him. 

 

“Thank you, uh, for having us,” Mickey said to Fiona then looking at Ian. They both smiled at him.

 

“It was a pleasure. You and Mandy are welcome here anytime,” Fiona said looking between the twins.

 

“Thanks,” Mandy said with a grin. 

 

“I’m gonna go clean up,” Fiona said to her brothers. She looked to the twins and said, “Drive home safe.”

 

“Thanks,” Mickey said. Fiona smiled and went off to the kitchen. 

 

“I’ll walk you out,” Ian said to Mickey. The two of them walked out before Mandy and Lip. 

 

Mandy and Lip stayed in the doorway with their tongues down each others throats. 

 

Ian walked Mickey down to the car. 

 

“You walking me to the door, Gallagher?” Mickey asked with a smirk.

 

“Just shut up and let me,” Ian said as Mickey laughed. 

 

Mickey opened the drivers side door and stood there as Ian trapped him between the car and himself.

 

Ian leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Mickey’s mouth. He breathed hotly over them before moving to his jaw. He kissed the underside of his jaw near his ear before whispering hoarsely, “If you didn’t threaten to cut my tongue out, I’d definitely kiss the shit out of you right now.”

 

Mickey made a weird sound at that, it was a moan mixed with a laugh. He pushed Ian away from him gently and Ian laughed. 

 

“See you soon,” Ian said with a wink before going around the car and up his walkway.

 

“See ya, Mandy,” Mickey heard Ian say to his sister as they passed each other. 

 

“Thanks for having us, Ian,” Mandy said with a huge grin. She opened the passenger door and hopped in. Mickey looked up over the car and at Ian who stood in the his doorway watching them. Ian smiled at him and waved. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and saw Ian’s grin get even bigger. He got in his car and drove off, back to the north side, where shit seemed a lot less interesting than the south side. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/  
> I'm not taking any more prompts for the time being, I'm gonna finish up those that are STILL waiting on me, I know I take so long, I'm sorry! and I am trying to update my multi-chpt fics best I can. Please have patience dolls <3


	4. I know I'm not the only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian, Mickey, and Mandy go to a college party at the dorms at Lip's college. Mickey runs into someone he hasn't seen in months.
> 
> Or I'm really bad at summaries and sooooo much more also happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATED. YAY ME!  
> I started this in the afternoon then stopped for dinner and then for 5x05 (OMG), and now it's 2:30 am and it's done loool jfc. (I linked both boys outfits in the story btw, oh and some canon lines appear)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this long chapter :) 
> 
> P.s. if you couldn't tell by the name and the horrible description, I based Kai off of Chris Wood who plays Kai Parker on The Vampire Diaries, because he is hella fine and just damn. Also, I really like the name so yeah :p

For the past couple months Ian and Mickey have been hanging out. They mainly fuck but sometimes they’ll meet up to fuck and end up just hanging out, playing video games or whatever at the Gallagher house. Mickey has spent the majority of the past two months in the south side with Ian. 

 

Whenever they hang out it’s at Ian’s house or Mickey will meet up with Ian after his shift at Rosa’s on the weekends or the random weekday he works. A few times Mickey, Mandy, and Terry had gone in for dinner at the restaurant while Ian was working and he was their waiter. And a couple of those times Mickey and Ian would have a quickie in the bathroom, super risky but so worth it. Unfortunately, Terry hasn’t been out of town in the last couple months so Mickey hasn’t been able to bring Ian by, and he did not want to take that risk of sneaking him in. 

 

Ian and Mickey quickly became friends. Friends who fuck.

 

 

It was getting colder and colder by the day, nearing the end of November. Mickey finishes school a half hour earlier than Ian does so he decided to go pick Ian up. It was Friday and Ian actually had the night off from Rosa’s so he figured he’d surprise the redhead by coming by his school.

 

Mickey got to the school with about ten minutes before the end of Ian’s school day would hit. He got out of his car and leaned against the hood of it while he lit up a cigarette.

 

 

When the bell rang Mickey turned his head to watch the school doors for Ian. 

 

Mickey finished his cigarette and threw the butt of it to the ground. He saw Ian walking out with a girl and a guy, and Ian was smiling at his phone while he texted. 

 

Mickey instantly wondered who Ian was texting. Until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He smiled at pulled it out to see Ian had texted him.

 

Ian [3:35 pm]: **Got any plans tonight?**

 

Mickey [3:35 pm]: **Stop texting me and look up**

 

Ian read his text and immediately stopped walking. He looked up and around. He looked forward and saw Mickey against his car in front of his school.

 

Ian smiled and said something to his friends before making those last steps to Mickey.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Ian asked with a huge smile on his face as he reached Mickey. 

 

Mickey pushed off the car and shrugged, “Thought I’d give you a ride home.”

 

Ian suppressed a laugh and said, “I live like ten blocks away from school, Mick.”

 

“Ten blocks you gotta walk in the cold,” Mickey said with a click of his tongue. Ian laughed and watched as Mickey went around the car to the drivers side.

 

“You gettin’ in or what, Gallagher?” Mickey asked as he entered his car.

 

Ian opened the door and hopped in the passenger seat. 

 

“Wanna go to a party tonight?” Ian asked as Mickey pulled onto the road.

 

“Who’s party?” Mickey asked even though it was more than likely he didn’t know who it would be regardless. 

 

“College party. There’s some crazy dorm thing going on, Lip invited me. I wasn’t gonna go but now that you’re here, I figure if you wanna go it’d be something for us to do…” Ian trailed off.

 

Mickey glanced over at Ian briefly and said, “Sure, what time?”

 

Ian grinned and said, “I’ll text him. Should we bring Mandy?”

 

“Guess so, when we get to your house I’ll text her,” Mickey shrugged as best he could with having both hands on the wheel.

 

 

When they got to Ian’s house they put their coats in the kitchen and Ian rummaged for something for them to snack on. 

 

Mickey [3:55 pm]: **College party tonight, you wanna come?**

 

“C’mon,” Ian said to Mickey for him to follow him to the living room. He handed him a beer with his own in hand and a bag of chips. They sat down together on the sofa, right next to each other. Ian turned the TV on and set up the playstation. 

 

“Lip said to come whenever we want but that it’ll start around like nine or so,” Ian said looking at his phone. He put his phone down and handed Mickey a controller. 

 

Mickey took his phone back out when he felt it vibrate.

 

Mandy [4:00 pm]: **Kai?**

 

Mickey starred at the text. He hasn’t thought about Kai in months, not since meeting Ian. Kai hasn’t texted him since he went back to school and Mickey hasn’t even given him much thought. 

 

Mickey [4:03 pm]: **Gallagher**

 

Mandy [4:04 pm]: **Fuck yes! He actually texted me today saying if I had a way to come down that he’d loveeee to see me ;)**

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at his sister.

 

Mickey [4:05 pm]: **What makes you think I give a shit?**

 

“Mandy?” Ian asked watching Mickey text. They have yet to start their game since he’s been texting.

 

“Hmm? Yeah, sorry,” Mickey said putting his phone down and picking up a controller, “She’s gonna come tonight so before we go we’ll swing by to pick her up. I should probably change too.”

 

“You don’t need to, you look good,” Ian said nudging Mickey’s shoulder with his own.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed at Ian’s compliment. They started up their game and in moments like these, Mickey really enjoyed the fact that they were friends. They laughed, joked around, teased each other, and just overall always had a good time together. 

 

 

Around six Fiona came home with Liam on her hip. 

 

“Hey, guys,” Fiona said upon seeing them on the sofa. They switched their game to a movie about an hour ago when Carl joined them. Fiona put Liam on the sofa next to Ian and ruffled his hair.

 

“Hey, Mickey. Joining us for dinner?” Fiona asked on her way to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, if that’s okay…” Mickey said. He knew it would be okay but he always felt weird about it, he felt like he was imposing.

 

“You know it’s okay,” Ian said nudging him. Mickey shrugged at him. 

 

“Where’s Debs?” Fiona asked from the kitchen as she got things prepared for dinner.

 

“Upstairs,” Carl called out. 

 

 

A little while later, they were all eating dinner together and Fiona, always the mother, was asking each of them how school was and what they learned. Once Mickey started spending a lot of time there she started asking him too. Even Mandy, whenever she happened to be with them. 

 

 

Once the table was cleared, Carl went to play video games bringing Liam with him. Debbie stuck around the kitchen and Fiona got herself a beer from the fridge.

 

“We’re going to a party at Lip’s dorms,” Ian said to Fiona.

 

“Oh fun. Are you sleeping out or will you be home tonight?” Fiona asked him.

 

“Depends,” Ian said before turning to look at Mickey. Mickey rolled his eyes at him and Ian chuckled. They have yet to actually spend the night with each other but that wasn’t without a lack of trying on Ian’s part. 

 

“Okay, well you need anything?” Fiona asked.

 

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Ian said kissing her cheek. “I’m gonna go shower quickly and change, you wanna come up or wait here?” He asked Mickey.

 

Mickey could feel Debbie and Fiona’s eyes on him so he looked up at Ian and said, “I’ll wait for you here.” 

 

“Okay,” Ian said with a smile before taking the stairs two at a time from the kitchen.

 

 

“Are you Ian’s boyfriend?” Debbie asked coming to sit opposite him. 

 

“Debs, that’s none of your business. Sorry,” Fiona said going to sit at the head of the table in between them. 

 

“What makes you think I’m even gay?” Mickey asked.

 

Fiona suppressed a laugh and Debbie said, “Well, Ian’s gay, and you’ve been here a lot lately. Also, I’m pretty sure I heard you guys having sex once.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey muttered. 

 

Fiona laughed and said, “Welcome to my family.” 

 

“So, are you?” Debbie asked again.

 

“No, I mean, we’re friends, I guess. I don’t know…” Mickey trailed off feeling really uncomfortable.

 

“So you’re fuck-buddies?” Debbie asked.

 

“I- I don’t-“ Mickey stuttered out.

 

“Debs, they’re friends. Stop making Mickey uncomfortable,” Fiona intervened.

 

“Do you wanna be Ian’s boyfriend?” Debbie asked him anyway.

 

“I- Jesus, why do you even care?” Mickey said.

 

Debbie narrowed her eyes at him and said, “Cause he’s my brother and I don’t want you to hurt him.”

 

“I won’t hurt him,” Mickey said in all honesty

 

“You won’t hurt who?” Ian asked coming back down the stairs. [He now had on](http://instagram.com/p/rsLKV0A3oO/?modal=true) tight dark grey jeans, a black v-neck long sleeved shirt on, his hair was slicked back, and in his arms was a black leather jacket.

 

“You look good,” Fiona said.

 

“Thanks,” Ian said with an easy smile. Fucking right he looked good, Mickey was having a hard time swallowing.

 

“Ready to go? We still gotta pick up Mandy,” Ian asked Mickey.

 

Mickey cleared his throat and said, “Yeah, yeah let’s go.” He stood up and grabbed his coat putting it on as Ian put his on.

 

They said their goodbyes and Ian and Mickey were walking to Mickey’s car.

 

“I’m definitely changing now,” Mickey said pushing Ian slightly.

 

Ian laughed and said, “Why?”

 

“Cause I don’t want to look like shit standing next to you dressed like that,” Mickey said waving his hand up in down in front of Ian’s body. He got to his side of the car and unlocked the doors. 

 

“Dressed like what?” Ian asked him from his side of the car. They stood facing each other with the car in between them.

 

“Like a fucking model, that’s what,” Mickey said before getting inside the car.

 

Ian laughed and joined him in the car, “I look like a model?” 

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said starting the engine and pulling away from the curb. 

 

“You’re cute when your blushing,” Ian teased.

 

“I am not blushing,” Mickey said defensively.

 

“Even with no light I can tell your blushing,” Ian said.

 

“You’re a dick,” Mickey said slapping Ian’s thigh.

 

“Look who’s talking!” Ian said squeezing Mickey’s thigh. 

 

“Stop, I’m driving,” Mickey warned, glancing at Ian.

 

“Am I distracting you?” Ian said lowly. He squeezed Mickey’s thigh again before rubbing it. 

 

“Ian,” Mickey warned.

 

“I am distracting you, aren’t I?” Ian continued in that low sexy voice. He massaged Mickey’s thigh moving his hand up higher and higher. 

 

Mickey tried so hard to concentrate on the road and now Ian’s big, warm hand moving higher and higher up his leg. 

 

“Ian, stop,” Mickey tried saying again. 

 

At the red light he pushed Ian’s hand off of his thigh and pulled his phone out. He handed Ian his phone and said, “Text Mandy, ask her if my dads home.”

 

Ian grinned at him and did as he was told. 

 

He opened up Mandy’s text box and sent her what he was told. Once the text was sent did Ian see the rest of the messages, and saw Mandy’s text ‘Kai?’. He closed Mickey’s phone and put it in the cup holder between them. He didn’t bring it up even though he really wanted to. 

 

“Hey,” Mickey said glancing at Ian, “You okay there?” Ian had gone quiet all of a sudden. 

 

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah,” Ian said giving Mickey a small smile. 

 

They stopped at a red light and Mickey shifted in his seat to face Ian. He put his hand on Ian’s thigh, squeezing it lightly, “You sure?”

 

Ian looked into those piercing blue eyes full of worry and smiled. He said, “Yeah, I’m fine.” They held eye contact for a moment, and Ian couldn’t help wish that Mickey didn’t have this stupid ’no kissing’ rule. 

 

The car behind them honked and Mickey shifted back and saw the light was green. When Mickey’s phone chirped Ian picked it up to see Mandy texted back.

 

Mandy [7:42 pm]: **No, he left an hour ago. New York till Sunday with cunt**

 

“Who’s cunt?” Ian asked after reading the text to Mickey.

 

“That would be dear old dads girlfriend, Mrs. Meyer. She’s been cheating on her husband with my dad for a while then her husband died of a heart attack,” Mickey explained. 

 

“What about your mom? They divorced too?” Ian asked. He felt like an ass for not knowing but Mickey’s never said anything about his mom, ever, even when Ian told him about his own mom. 

 

Mickey pulled into his driveway and said, “She’s dead.” He turned the engine off and parked there since they would be leaving soon.  

 

“Shit, sorry, Mickey,” Ian said. 

 

Mickey unbuckled his seatbelt and Ian did the same turning to face him. Mickey said, “It’s fine, I didn’t even know her.” He looked at Ian and when he saw the confusion on his face he said, “She died giving birth to me.”

 

“Holy shit,” Ian said shocked. 

 

“Yeah… Mandy was born first and I guess she was fine birthing her but then the stress of having to push me out next was too much for her. She had a heart condition to begin with and the doctors told her having twins would be extremely stressful and she had a chance of not surviving it. She didn’t care apparently, wanted us to be born anyway,” Mickey explained. 

 

“Your dad told you all that I guess?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah but not as nicely as I put it, he blames me for her death,” Mickey stated. In that quiet moment Mickey opened the door and hopped out, Ian did the same. Mickey locked the door and made his way to the other side where Ian was. 

 

Ian grabbed his hand, stopping him from continuing into the house. Mickey turned around to face Ian and Ian said, “You know it’s not your fault, right?” 

 

Mickey looked down and Ian lifted his chin up making him look into his green eyes. Mickey didn’t know that. All his life he was told that he was the cause of his mother dying. How was he supposed to not believe that when his father blamed him for her death. 

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Mickey said stepping away from Ian, “Can we go inside now? It’s cold.”

 

Ian sighed and said, “Sure,” and followed Mickey into his house. It was the first time being back in the house since the night they met.

 

“Mickey?” Maria called out from the living room. 

 

“Yeah, mom, it’s me,” Mickey called back. 

 

“Mom?” Ian asked him, more than a little surprised. 

 

They got to the living room and Mickey introduced them, “Mom, this is Ian. Ian this is Maria, basically my mother. She was our nanny when we were born until we were old enough to not need one then we convinced my dad to keep her around as a housekeeper. She loves us too much to have left us.” Mickey had a smile on the whole time he spoke about Maria.

 

Maria smiled at him and said, “I could never leave my babies,” she looked to Ian and said, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ian.”

 

Ian smiled and said, “Uh, you too.” 

 

“C’mon,” Mickey said nudging Ian. 

 

“No funny business!” Maria called out.

 

“Yes, mother!” Mickey said back sarcastically. Ian chuckled and followed Mickey up the stairs. 

 

“You’re so cute with her,” Ian said to him when they reached the top floor.

 

“Stop calling me cute,” Mickey said pushing him. 

 

“She’s cool with you being gay?” Ian asked him.

 

“Yup, just her and Mandy know. My dad would kill me himself if he found out, and I don’t know about my brother,” Mickey said.

 

Mickey opened Mandy’s door and said, “Bitch.” Mandy was standing in the middle of her room in her bra and underwear.

 

“Asshole, how about knock next time?” She asked making no move to cover herself. She was in the presence of two gay guys.

 

“No one wants to see that, will you fucking put some clothes on?” Mickey said tossing her a shirt.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes and said, “The fuck do you think I was doing?”

 

“Hey, Ian,” Mandy said acknowledging him.

 

“Hey, Mandy,” Ian said with a smile. 

 

“So this seriously doesn’t do it for you?” Mandy said showing off her body. 

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “No, it fucking doesn’t.” 

 

Ian laughed and said, “Now that you mention it.” He winked at Mandy and she started to chuckle. 

 

Mickey looked to Ian and saw him grinning like an idiot.

 

Mickey flipped him off before walking to his room. 

 

Ian laughed and followed him. 

 

When they got to Mickey’s room Ian closed the door and pushed Mickey against the wall. He said, “I was just fucking with you.” 

 

“How about you just fuck me instead?” Mickey asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

“That could be arranged,” Ian said with a smile, grinding his hips into Mickey’s. 

 

Ian ghosted his lips over Mickey’s as he ground his hips against his. He moved his lips to Mickey’s ear, sucking on his earlobe gently before moving his lips down his neck and leaving wet kisses. He sucked on Mickey’s neck as Mickey ran his hands under Ian’s shirt and jacket, lightly scratching Ian’s back. Ian pulled off of him and they frantically took off their clothes. 

 

Mickey nodded towards his bed that was underneath the big window in his room overlooking their backyard. They went over to the bed and Ian pinned Mickey underneath him, grinding down on him, making their cocks rub against each other. 

 

Mickey moaned out and Ian started moving down Mickey’s body, licking his way down. He licked up Mickey’s shaft before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. He licked the slit of his cock before taking him all in his mouth. He moaned around Mickey’s cock making Mickey moan out. He hollowed his cheeks and moaned and swallowed every so often, eliciting the sexiest noises out of Mickey’s mouth. 

 

Ian was rock hard and leaking. He pulled off of Mickey and moved back up to hover over him. He starred down at him until he realized what he was waiting for. Mickey reached in his bedside table for his lube and a condom handing both to Ian. Ian slicked up two fingers and pushed them both into Mickey’s hole. Mickey moaned out and started rocking back onto Ian’s fingers. 

 

Ian worked him open before pulling his fingers out and rolling the condom on and adding a bit more lube to his shaft. 

 

Mickey flipped them around and pushed Ian to lay back. Mickey straddled his hips before slowly seating himself on Ian’s hard cock. 

 

“Jesus, fuck,” Ian moaned out as Mickey took him all in. 

 

“Fuck,” Mickey moaned out. Ian was in deeper this way.

 

Mickey pushed himself up with his hands planted on Ian’s chest and then back down onto his cock. He did that over and over, going harder and harder each time.

 

“ _Fuck, yes_ ,” Mickey moaned out when Ian’s cock hit his prostate. Mickey continued to move up and down on that angle to hit that sweet spot in him.

 

“You look so, _fuck_ , so fucking good,” Ian moaned, holding on tight to Mickey’s hips, sure to be leaving bruises. 

 

Ian sat up and pulled Mickey closer to him. Mickey latched his mouth onto Ian’s neck and started sucking a dark, red mark into his pale skin. Mickey’s cock was rubbing in between both their abs and he couldn’t help but moan out against Ian’s neck.

 

Ian continued to help Mickey fuck up and down his cock, and a few more thrusts did it for Mickey. He came hard on their chests while biting down on Ian’s shoulder. Ian came when Mickey did, the pressure Mickey was putting on his cock pushed him over the edge. 

 

Mickey collapsed on Ian and they lay there as their orgasms subsided. Mickey pulled off of Ian and lay next to him. Ian tied the condom off and looked around for a garbage can.

 

“I’ll take it,” Mickey said taking it from him as he got up from the bed. “I’m gonna shower.”

 

“Great, so I’m gonna be the only one smelling like cum and sex,” Ian said sitting up. 

 

“Didn’t say you couldn’t join me, big guy,” Mickey said with a sly grin. 

 

Ian grinned and ran after him into his shared bathroom. Mickey locked both doors to the bathroom before turning the shower on and stepping in before Ian. 

 

 

They were clean, dressed, and looking fine as hell, ready to go. 

 

“Fucking finally,” Mandy said when she came into Mickey’s room and saw them both dressed. Mickey flipped her off. 

 

[Mickey](http://instagram.com/p/qdMs7EKPT2/?modal=true) put on black skinny pants, white long sleeved shirt and a greyish blue jean jacket. And Mandy had on light blue, high waisted, skinny jeans, and a long sleeved, white crop top. 

 

“You two match,” Ian said looking between the twins.

 

The both flipped him off before heading out the room. Ian laughed and followed them downstairs. 

 

Mandy grabbed her coat from the hall closet, a dark green jacket with black leather sleeves, and Mickey went to the living room to let Maria know they were heading out.

 

“University of Chicago?” Maria asked Ian.

 

“Yeah,” Ian said. Mickey couldn’t help but think about Kai for the second time that night. He was the only person who knew that went there and apparently so does Ian’s brother. 

 

“Be safe. Don’t drink and drive. Mickey,” Maria said pointedly. “Have fun though, and don’t be too late, babies.”

 

“I might not come home tonight, depends,” Mandy said casually. 

 

“Why?” Maria challenged.

 

“Mom, you really need to ask?” Mandy asked with raised eyebrows.

 

Maria shook her head and looked to Mickey, “Keep an eye on her, please.”

 

“Okay, bye ma,” Mickey said kissing her cheek. Him and Ian went to put their shoes on while Mandy said bye to Maria, then the three of them were off. 

 

 

 

They got to the college and into the dorm hall. The party was in full effect when they got there. Everyone was out in the halls drinking and playing games. They spotted Lip leaning inside a doorway chatting with a few people. 

 

Lip turned his head and saw the trio, he called over to them, “Hey! You guys made it!” 

 

“Shit don’t look,” Mandy said to Mickey nudging him slightly. 

 

“What?” Mickey said looking around anyway. 

 

She nodded her head to a guy off to the other side. 

 

“Fuck,” Mickey muttered upon seeing him. 

 

“Hey, Lip!” Mandy said when they got to his little group. She wound her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

 

“Hey, Mandy. Mickey,” Lip said to them. He then hugged Ian, “Let’s go get you guys some drinks.”

 

The four of them walked into a dorm room and grabbed some beers before walking back out. Lip introduced them to a few people and they had their own small group going. 

 

 

Three beers later someone came up behind Mickey and said, “Hey, stranger.”

 

Mickey turned around and was face to face with Kai, “Hey.” 

 

“Haven’t heard from you in a while, how are you?” Kai asked looking him up and down.

 

“Been good. Busy, you know school and stuff,” Mickey said casually. 

 

“Hey, Kai. You know Mickey?” Lip said from behind them, his arm around Mandy’s shoulder. 

 

“You two know each other?” Mandy asked.

 

“Yeah, he’s in a dorm like three down from mine,” Lip said.

 

“And you sell me the best weed,” Kai said with a laugh.

 

“That I do!” Lip said with a smirk.

 

“Mickey and I used to hang out,” Kai said. 

 

“Oh, hey man. That’s my brother Ian,” Lip said pointing to Ian who stood awkwardly next to Mickey.

 

“Hey, man, nice to meet you,” Kai said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, you too,” Ian said back. 

 

“Can I get you another drink?” Kai asked Mickey. 

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. Ian, you want one?” Mickey asked looking at Ian.

 

“No, I’m still good,” Ian said holding up his beer. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Mickey said to him with a smile. 

 

Ian nodded and watched Mickey walk off with Kai. 

 

“Used to hang out, huh?” Lip said sarcastically when the two were gone. 

 

“Brother’s fuck-buddy from the summer,” Mandy supplied.

 

“He still seeing him?” Lip asked looking between Ian and Mandy. 

 

Ian shrugged and Mandy said, “Don’t think so, he would have told me if he was. I mean, he tells me every time he’s with you.” 

 

Ian looked to Mandy and saw that she was telling the truth. He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

 

 

Waiting on Mickey felt like a lifetime and Ian couldn’t handle it so he decided he needed to relax a bit. 

 

“Can I have a smoke?” Ian asked Lip. Lip looked at his brother and saw how jittery he was and knew he was only like that cause of Mickey. 

 

“Yeah, they’re in my desk drawer in my room. Open a window and smoke in there,” Lip said. 

 

Ian nodded and went off to Lip’s dorm room. He opened the door and found the cigarettes where Lip said they’d be. He opened the window, sat on the desk in front of the window, and lit the cigarette.

 

He took a large lungful of smoke in before exhaling it slowly. He repeated the process a couple more times before someone was coming into the room. 

 

“Hey,” Mickey said as he entered the dorm room, closing the door behind him.

 

“Hey,” Ian said as he exhaled the smoke.

 

Mickey stood in front of him and Ian passed him the half smoked cigarette. Mickey took it and inhaled a large lungful. 

 

“Why you in here smoking alone?” Mickey asked as he exhaled the smoke.

 

Ian shrugged and Mickey handed him back the smoke. “This have to do with Kai?” 

 

“Are you still seeing him?” Ian asked instead.

 

“So it does have to do with Kai. No, I’m not still seeing him. I haven’t heard from him since before I met you,” Mickey said.

 

“Are you going to see him again?” Ian asked starring at the cigarette in his hand. 

 

Mickey took the cigarette from him making Ian look up at him. “I don’t know.” 

 

Ian hopped off the desk and walked away. Mickey said, “Ian, stop.” 

 

Ian stopped and turned to face Mickey. He put the smoke out and walked over to Ian. “You don’t need to be jealous.” 

 

“How can I not be? Have you seen him?” Ian scoffed, “Of course you have…”

 

Mickey chuckled and Ian slapped his chest, “Don’t laugh, dick,” but he couldn’t help but chuckle also.

 

“I like you, Ian, so you don’t need to be jealous of Kai, but you know that I don’t do the boyfriend thing,” Mickey said bringing his hand up to rest against Ian’s hip.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Ian said back. 

 

“Are we good?” Mickey asked with a smile, pulling Ian closer.

 

Ian chuckled, “Yeah, we’re good.” 

 

“Good,” Mickey said lightly pushing Ian away with a laugh.

 

“Jerk,” Ian laughed. Mickey laughed and led them back out to the party. 

 

 

 

It was past midnight and Mickey was pretty buzzed but tried to control himself so that he could drive them home safely. 

 

Mickey was leaning against a wall and Ian was next to him. “Where’s my skanky twin?”

 

“With Lip getting another drink I think,” Ian said.

 

Mickey looked Ian up and down. “I like when the sleeves are rolled up,” he said as he touched Ian’s forearm. They had left their coats in Lip’s room.

 

Ian laughed and said, “You’re drunk.”

 

Mickey furrowed his brows and said, “Nope, just slightly buzzed.” 

 

“Yeah, okay, big guy,” Ian laughed.

 

“What? I can’t say how good you look but you can call me cute? Which, by the way, is a lesser compliment than me calling you a model,” Mickey said. 

 

“Oh my god,” Ian laughed. He went to stand in front of Mickey, he pushed against him and in that sexy, hoarse voice said, “You are cute, but you sure as fuck are sexy too, especially when you take everything I give you.”

 

Ian trailed his fingers up Mickey’s torso before teasing them at the waistband of his jeans. 

 

Ian hovered his lips over Mickey’s. He licked his own lips as he watched Mickey’s mouth. Mickey lightly bit the bottom of his own lip. 

 

Ian looked up and they made eye contact. Before Ian could even think about moving closer some drunk asshole bumped into them. 

 

“Shit, sorry,” The guy said before walking off. 

 

Ian sighed and moved away from Mickey. Mickey shook his head and tried to regain his composure. Did Ian almost kiss him? Mickey both wanted him to kiss him and not. He needed to be more careful around this kid.

 

“There you guys are!” Mandy said coming up next to them.

 

“Ian, you staying here tonight?” Lip asked.

 

“No, he’s staying at my place,” Mickey said. He looked to Ian and saw that the look of shock on his face before he grinned at him.

 

“Was I just invited to a sleepover?” Ian asked looking at Mickey with a smirk.

 

“Fuck you is what you were invited to,” Mickey said back, flipping him off. Ian laughed and nudged him.

 

“Lip, you wanna stay at our place?” Mandy asked ignoring the two idiots next to her.

 

“Can’t,” Lip said, “Got a paper to finish tomorrow. I’ll definitely take a rain check though.” 

 

“Okay,” Mandy said with a smile. 

 

The four of them went towards Lip’s room to get their coats when they saw Kai.

 

“Hey,” Kai said to them, “You guys heading out?”

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said.

 

“Oh, well, it was nice to see you guys,” Kai said looking at Mandy and Mickey. 

 

Mandy, Lip, and Ian moved past him to head into Lip’s dorm room, and when Mickey tried to Kai stopped him, a hand on his forearm. “You sure you don’t wanna stay a bit?” 

 

“Nah, gotta get home,” Mickey said as he removed Kai’s hand from his arm. 

 

Kai nodded and looked behind Mickey to see Ian watching them, “You got my number. Text me.”

 

Mickey nodded and Kai said, “It was nice to see you, Mick.”

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said before turning around and seeing Ian watching from Lip’s doorway.

 

Ian smiled at him and went inside the room. They got their things and then they were off, back to the Milkovich home.

 

On the drive home Ian texted Fiona to let her know she’d be sleeping at Mickey’s that night. When they got home they tried to be quiet, as to not make too much noise and wake up Maria. The three of them went upstairs and Mandy said goodnight and went to her room, leaving Ian and Mickey alone and to Mickey’s room.

 

 

Mickey closed his bedroom door behind him and walked over to his desk. He plugged his phone into his charger, dumped his keys, and started to strip down to his boxers. 

 

“You gonna just watch me and sleep in your clothes or?” Mickey teased.

 

Ian blushed and started to strip down too. He then got into bed next to Mickey.

 

 

“Finally sleeping together,” Ian said poking Mickey under the sheets.

 

Mickey laughed, “You’re an idiot.” 

 

“An idiot you like,” Ian teased moving closer to him. 

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said pushing Ian away.

 

Ian laughed but moved closer regardless, “Turn around.” 

 

Mickey turned his back to Ian to let him spoon him, “We seriously gonna fucking spoon right now?”

 

“Yup,” Ian mumbled against Mickey’s shoulder. 

 

Mickey couldn’t deny that it felt nice. It felt nice to have someone hold him. It felt nice to have Ian hold him tight to his chest with his head on his shoulder. Mickey just didn’t know what to do with his arms and his hands. 

 

“Stop twitching and go to sleep,” Ian mumbled.

 

“I’m trying,” Mickey said back.

 

“Just put your hands over mine,” Ian kissing behind his ear gently.

 

Mickey stopped moving his hands and did what Ian said. He put his hands over Ian’s hands that were against his stomach. Ian moved one of his hands to intertwine their fingers and Mickey couldn’t help but squeeze their hands together before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: this story, my tumblr prompt series, and 11 au's for my boo's series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts again :D


	5. Little Do You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey experience some jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMN this took hours to write, yo. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the delay in the update but I wrote over 5k words!  
> My summary is shit, sorry. Title of the chapter comes from the song 'Little do you know' by Alex & Sierra. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3  
> P.s. there's a link within the story, click on it if you wanna see what it looks like ;)

Mickey woke up the next morning the way he fell asleep, with Ian pressed up against his back and his arms tightly wound around him.

 

Mickey stirred in Ian’s arms causing the redhead to wake up. He squeezed Mickey tightly and in a deep morning voice said, “Mornin’.”

 

Ian kissed Mickey’s bare shoulder and Mickey mumbled, “Mornin,” before sitting up.

 

“You working today?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah, five to midnight,” Ian supplied. 

 

“You need anything from home?” Mickey asked.

 

“Uniform,” Ian said.

 

“I’ll drive you back to get it and drive you to work,” Mickey offered. 

 

Ian grinned at him, “You’re so cute.”

 

“What did I say about calling me cute, shithead,” Mickey said smacking Ian’s arm. Ian laughed and moved to straddle Mickey’s hips.

 

“I’ll call you whatever I want,” Ian said lowly before latching his lips on the skin under his collarbone. 

 

Mickey moaned, “Is that right?”

 

“Mhm,” Ian mumbled not stopping his marking on Mickey’s skin.

 

Mickey roamed his hands up and down Ian’s strong back, loving the feel of his muscles. Mickey trailed his hands lower before going beneath the waistband of his boxers and cupping his ass. Mickey grabbed on and pulled him closer creating friction between their groins. They both moaned. 

 

 

“Douchebag, breakfast is ready!” Mandy called out from the other side of his bedroom door whilst knocking on it a mile per second.

 

“Give me a minute!” Mickey yelled back.

 

“You can suck Ian’s dick after, mom called us down ten minutes ago, she’s not waiting any longer,” Mandy said back.

 

Mickey groaned and Ian was silently laughing. Ian said, “Let’s go, we can finish this after.” 

 

“Yeah, not like we can now anyway. My sister is definitely a mood killer,” Mickey said as they got out of bed and started to get dressed. Ian in last nights clothes and Mickey in a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. 

 

 

The four of them had breakfast together and Maria asked Ian questions about his family, school, etc. 

 

“What are the plans for the day?” Maria asked the three of them.

 

“Cooper and this guy Aiden are coming over for this group project,” Mandy started to say.

 

“Aiden’s in your group?” Mickey scoffed, “Good luck.”

 

“I know, he’s the biggest moron ever,” Mandy said.

 

“Children,” Maria said. She didn’t like when they spoke bad about others.

 

“Who’s in your group?” Mandy asked Mickey.

 

“Corinne and Peter,” Mickey said. 

 

Mandy scoffed, “Your groups worse than mine. Aiden may be an idiot but he’s not a complete tool like Peter. And isn’t Corinne the one who’s super anal?” 

 

“Never said my group was better. I’m probably gonna do all the work, as usual in this class,” Mickey complained.

 

“What class?” Ian asked.

 

“History,” The twins said in unison.

 

“Did you finish yet? We still have a few things left to do before Thursday,” Mandy said. 

 

“Yeah, they just need to send me their parts so I can edit them, or redo them. I hate group projects,” Mickey said. Mandy and Ian nodded in agreement.

 

“Boys, what are your plans today?” Maria asked.

 

“Just gonna hang around here then drive Ian to work later,” Mickey said taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“No homework, Mickey?” Maria asked skeptically.

 

“You know I do my work at school,” Mickey said, “I got some math homework to do for Monday but that won’t take long at all, and gonna finish that group project stuff tomorrow when they send me their parts.”

 

Ian groaned, “I hate math. Anything but English I’m so bad in.”

 

“You two really are opposite,” Mandy said.

 

Ian gave her a look of confusion and Mickey said, “I’m alright at basically everything, and good at History and Math but English, that’s where I can’t do shit.”

 

“How can you be bad at English? It’s your language,” Ian chuckled.

 

Mickey flipped him off when Maria wasn’t looking at him. He said, “I know that,” he shrugged. “Numbers and shit just makes sense to me. Not symbolism and all that bullshit.”

 

Maria got up and started cleaning up. She said, “I’m going to the grocery store in a few. Is there anything else you need that isn’t on the list?” Mandy and Mickey shook their heads no. 

 

“Alrighty, good. You kids will be on your own for dinner though,” Maria said, “It’s the kiddies birthday today.”

 

“How old are they now?” Mandy asked.

 

“Five. I still can’t believe I’m this old grandmother… I’m still looking out for you two!” Maria said. Maria was going to be seventy in the spring and would be retiring in the summer. She decided to retire once Mandy and Mickey graduated high school and would be going off to college. Maria has two kids, Daniella and Thomas. Daniella is thirty-eight and has triplets that are now five years old, with her partner Bethany. Her son, Thomas is forty-five and has been married for twenty years with two children of his own, that are thirteen and eleven. She doesn’t get to see them as much as her daughter since they live in Vancouver because that’s where his wife is from.  

 

“You’ve been a grandma for a while now, ma,” Mickey chuckled.

 

“We’ll be fine for dinner. I was thinking of having people over,” Mandy said.

 

“Fine, be careful of who you let into this house. You’re father would kill you if something happened to this house,” Maria warned, “Not too many people either. You hear me?”

 

“Since when did you want to have a party tonight?” Mickey asked Mandy lowly.

 

“Since mom said she was going out,” Mandy smirked.

 

Mickey pushed her head and laughed at his stupid sister. 

 

“I’ll be back soon, behave yourselves,” Maria said grabbing her purse from the counter.

 

“You need a ride?” Mickey asked.

 

“No, my car is fine,” Maria said with a smile.

 

“Be careful. That car is a piece of shit,” Mickey said. 

 

“It works fine. I won’t need it anyway when I move in with Dani in September,” Maria said, “Bye, loves.”

 

“When are Coops and moron coming?” Mickey asked once Maria left.

 

“Uh,” Mandy said looking at her phone, “In like an hour, I think. Coops said she was gonna come when I told her to so I’m gonna call her now. Aiden’s supposed to come at twelve.” 

 

“Mmk, don’t fucking bother us this time,” Mickey said pulling Ian out of his seat. Ian laughed and let Mickey lead them up the stairs.

 

“Gross, like I wanna see my brother’s ass get pounded,” Mandy fake barfed.

 

“She knows you bottom?” Ian asked as they walked up the stairs.

 

“Unfortunately,” Mickey said. They entered his room and locked the door. Mickey went to his bed side drawer and pulled out a [vibrator](http://www.extremerestraints.com/popup.php?i=images/popups/ab467acloseup.jpg) showing it to Ian. He said, “She bought me this a little while after I came out to her.”

 

“She assumed you were the bottom?” Ian smirked. He made his way over to stand in front of Mickey, taking the vibrator from him.

 

Mickey flipped him off and said, “No, she knows the guy I lost it to always topped so she put two and two together.”

 

“How does she know that?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey groaned so Ian asked, “Who’d you lose it to?”

 

Mickey ran a hand over his face and said, “Joey.” 

 

Ian looked at Mickey shocked, “Seriously?” 

 

“You think I’d make that up?” Mickey asked, “It just happened and we never did it again. I didn’t even know him really before we fucked. Now that I know him I would definitely never fuck him again.”

 

“Good,” Ian said sternly.

 

Mickey looked him up and down, “Getting jealous again?” 

 

“Of that queen? No,” Ian said but Mickey could tell he was lying.

 

“You so are,” Mickey teased. 

 

“Why would I be? Cause you spend so much time together, cause your friends…” Ian trailed off.

 

Mickey pushed Ian down on his bed and climbed on top of him. He hovered over him with his hands on either side of Ian’s head. He looked into his eyes and said, “How many times do I need to tell you that you have nothing to be jealous of?” 

 

“Maybe I just like hearing you say that,” Ian said pulling Mickey down on him to feel the full weight of him. 

 

Mickey laughed and Ian flipped them over so he was hovering over him. Mickey said, “You’re a fuckin’ dick.” 

 

“How about we use this?” Ian asked reaching for the vibrator and holding it up. 

 

Mickey smirked and they both started to remove their clothes. 

 

Ian was on him the second they were both naked. Ian kissed down Mickey’s body much like the day before and swallowed Mickey’s cock whole. Mickey tossed him the lube. Ian removed Mickey’s cock with a loud pop. He took the lube and poured some onto the vibrator. 

 

Ian held the vibrator and Mickey said, “It’s the same fucking size as your dick,” before laughing and muttering, “Oh my God.”

 

Ian smirked at him and pushed his chest back so he went back to lying down. 

 

“I’m still good from last night,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian slowly started to insert the vibrator inside Mickey’s warm hole. Ian inserted the first bump of the vibrator then the second one. Mickey moaned and Ian switched the device on and it started to vibrate inside of Mickey. Mickey moaned out louder and Ian took his cock back into his mouth as he inserted the third and final bump of the vibrator before it was fully inside of Mickey. 

 

Mickey grabbed hold of Ian’s hair and moaned out when Ian swallowed around his cock. He opened his eyes wide when Ian turned the intensity up on the vibrator. His eyes locked with Ian’s and he nowcouldn’t look away. Ian was watching him with hooded, lustful eyes as he sucked and licked his dick. 

 

Mickey knew that the vibrator supposedly had twenty levels of intensity on it but never reached the highest level. Ian then turned it up higher and Mickey gripped on tighter to Ian’s hair. 

 

“ _Fucking hell, Ian_ ,” Mickey moaned.

 

Ian removed his mouth and started stroking Mickey’s cock. He purred, “You want it higher?” 

 

Mickey moaned when Ian twisted his wrist to the side. He said breathlessly, “No.”

 

“Sounds like you want more,” Ian said before put it to the next level. 

 

Mickey moaned, “ _Ian, fuck_.” 

 

Ian kept stroking Mickey’s cock as the vibrator did it’s job inside of Mickey. Ian moved up Mickey’s body and kissed Mickey’s neck. Mickey moved his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to Ian. He licked the side of his neck and bit on his earlobe playfully before working a mark into Mickey’s pale flesh. 

 

Ian’s hand on his cock, Ian’s lips on his neck, and the vibrator inside of him felt so good. Mickey felt so full, he didn’t know how much longer he would last.

 

“ _Ian, close - fuck,_ I’m close,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian pulled off of Mickey’s neck and went back down his body. He took Mickey’s leaking cock into his mouth again. Mickey gripped onto Ian’s hair and a few moments later he came with a loud moan of Ian’s name and shot his load down Ian’s throat. 

 

Ian took everything Mickey gave him and pulled off of him when Mickey’s orgasm subsided. He turned the vibrator off and slowly pulled it out of Mickey. 

 

“You good?” Ian asked looking down at Mickey.

 

“Ha, yeah. That was good,” Mickey said looking to the side and into Ian’s eyes.

 

Ian smiled at Mickey. Mickey moved and pushed Ian to lye back. He moved to Ian’s hard, leaking cock and took what he could into his mouth. 

 

It didn’t take long before Ian was coming in Mickey’s mouth. 

 

Mickey licked him clean before looking at him with a smirk. Ian said, “What can I say? You looked way too fucking good with the vibrator in and my mouth on your dick.”

 

Mickey smacked his chest and lay down next to him. 

 

After a few silent moments and some starring by Ian, Mickey said, “What is it?”

 

“What?” Ian asked.

 

“You have something you wanna say or you just like starring at me?” Mickey teased. He looked into Ian’s eyes, silently letting him know he can say whatever he needed to say.

 

“Both?” Ian said, “Can I stay over again tonight?”

 

“Is there a problem at home?” Mickey asked sitting up. 

 

“No, no, definitely not,” Ian rushed to say. “I just- your dad is still out of town and I don’t know when I can spend this much time with you alone again.”

 

Mickey couldn’t help the blush from creeping up his neck. He looked away from Ian but shrugged, “Yeah, whatever.”

 

Ian smiled at him when he looked back at him. Ian said, “Let’s take a shower.” He got out of bed and waited for Mickey to follow. Mickey rolled his eyes but got out of bed and followed the redhead into the bathroom. 

 

 

After they were cleaned up and dressed Mickey pulled some books out of his backpack. 

 

Ian gave him a look and Mickey said, “It’ll only take a few minutes, I swear. Only have a few more equations to do.”

 

Ian smiled and went to sit on Mickey’s bed. He had plugged his phone in that morning and decided to text Fiona back since she texted him a few times, Lip also. Mickey sat at his desk and got started on the last six equations he had to complete.

 

Ian’s phone started to ring and he muttered a ‘sorry’ to Mickey before answering it.

 

“Hey, Clayton,” Ian said as he answered. Mickey finished his last problem and turned to look at Ian.

 

“I’m good, you?” Ian said after a beat. “Yes, meds are good too,” beat, “No, I don’t need more yet,” beat, “I’m sure. I have my appointment Wednesday,” beat, “It’s after school,” beat, “If you want to but you don’t have to…”, beat, “Okay, sure. I’ll know Wednesday if I need a new dosage or not, and we’ll go pick up the next batch after the appointment,” beat, “Mhm,” beat, “Yeah we’re still on for tomorrow,” beat, “Done at five,” beat, “Okay, bye.” 

 

Mickey looked at Ian quizzically when he hung up. Ian saw Mickey starring and said, “My dad, the north side one.” 

 

Mickey nodded, “What kinda appointment you have Wednesday?”

 

“Therapist,” Ian said, “I meet with her every week just to talk and shit. And every month when I’m nearing the end of my batch of pills she sees if I need a new dosage or whatever, and I get my prescription to get more.”

 

Mickey nodded. Ian got up from the bed and walked over to him. He pointed to his homework and said, “You done?” 

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said. 

 

Mickey’s phone chirped on the desk as he was putting his stuff away. Ian looked down and saw the screen was lit up with a new text.

 

“Why’s Kai texting you?” Ian asked despite himself. 

 

“What?” Mickey asked. He put his bag back on his chair and took his phone off the desk. He unlocked the phone and went to his inbox.

 

Kai [12:33 pm]: **Hey, if you’re free tonight I was wondering if you wanted to come by?**

 

“I don’t fuckin’ know,” Mickey said as he typed out a response.

 

Ian sighed and moved away from Mickey. 

 

“Aye, come here,” Mickey said. 

 

“What?” Ian asked annoyed. 

 

“You are so dramatic,” Mickey said, “I told him that I’m busy.”

 

“Why’s he even asking-“ Ian started to say. Mickey interrupted, “I told you last night you have nothing to be jealous of. He’s texting cause, like I told you, I haven’t seen him since the summer. We used to fuck on the regular and haven’t even spoken in three months. I can’t keep having this talk, Ian.” 

 

Ian sighed, “I know. Fuck, I know, I’m sorry. I like you and can’t help but get jealous of other guys, okay?”

 

“We’re not a couple or anything but I’m exclusively sleeping with you,” Mickey smirked. He moved closer to Ian, continuing, “So can you try to relax on this whole Kai thing?”

 

“Exclusive fuck-buddies, nice,” Ian said sarcastically earning him a light punch to the arm. “Yeah, alright, fine,” He said.

 

“C’mon, let’s go eat. You made me hungry again,” Mickey said with a raise of his eyebrows. 

 

Ian laughed and followed him out. 

 

 

 

Downstairs, Mandy and her two group members were at the table working.

 

“Hey, Mickey,” Cooper said when him and Ian walked into the kitchen. She said more flirtatiously, “Oh, I don’t know you. Who are you?” Even though she did know cause Mandy told her when she came over. 

 

Mickey pushed her head lightly as he passed her and said, “That’s Ian. Ian this annoying slut is Cooper, and that’s Aiden.” 

 

“Hey,” Ian said making his way further into the kitchen. He went to lean against the counter near the fridge Mickey was rummaging through. “How’s the project coming alone?” 

 

“Shitty,” Mandy muttered.

 

“No way,” Mickey said looking at Mandy, “I am not fucking helping you, morons.” 

 

Mandy groaned, “You suck.” Mickey winked at her and she nearly gagged. 

 

“So, Ian, what school do you go to?” Aiden asked, “I definitely would have remembered if you went to our school.” Aiden is about as tall as Ian is, has dark curly hair and blue eyes. He’s a complete airhead and of course is the quarterback on the school’s football team, and is openly gay. The people at their school don’t give two shits if you’re gay or not and a lot of those who are gay are open about it. Apart from Mickey. He couldn’t risk being open at school and have the students tell their parents who tell his dad. Mickey’s only open to his group of friends (Mandy, Joey, Cooper, and Nicole), they didn’t care and they kept quiet about his sexuality.

 

“I go to school on the south side,” Ian said. 

 

“Is mom back?” Mickey asked Mandy. 

 

“Yeah, you didn’t notice all the food in the fridge, dumbass,” Mandy said, “She’s downstairs getting her shit ready to head to Dani’s. She’s staying the night there. Oh and dad called to warn us he’ll be home by dinner time and to not fuck up the house.” Mickey nodded at the information. 

 

“South side, huh?” Aiden asked, “What are you doing hanging out with Mickey?” 

 

“He’s more south side than most of the kids at my school,” Ian said, “All he’s missing his FUCK U-UP tattooed on his knuckles and he’d fit right in. Maybe darker hair too.” 

 

Mickey flipped Ian off and Ian laughed. 

 

“Which team do you bat for? So I know if I have competition against these two,” Aiden asked tilting his head towards the girls.

 

Mandy and Cooper started to laugh and awaited Ian’s answer. 

 

“Who asks that kind of fucking question?” Mickey said annoyed.

 

Ian smiled at him then looked to Aiden and said, “Girls ain’t got a chance.” 

 

“I got a chance?” Aiden asked straight forward, looking Ian up and down. 

 

Next to Ian, Mickey visibly tensed and clenched his fists. He had his back to the others as he made him and Ian sandwiches. He looked up at Ian who smirked at him. Mickey groaned and went back to the food he was making.

 

Before Ian could say something Cooper said to Aiden, “Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

 

“For Ian I don’t,” Aiden grinned. 

 

Ian laughed and could see Mickey tense even more. Mandy decided to play along, “Do you have a boyfriend, Ian?”

 

“Definitely don’t have a boyfriend. He doesn’t do the boyfriend thing,” Ian emphasized with air quotations around ‘the boyfriend thing’.

 

Mickey glared at Ian as subtly as he could. Mandy and Cooper laughed knowing exactly who Ian was talking about. 

 

“Well, if you decide this guy is a total idiot for not wife-ing you up then give me a call,” Aiden said. He wrote down his phone number and handed it to Ian without getting up. 

 

Ian smiled at him and took the piece of paper. He said, “Sure.” 

 

“Here,” Mickey said before taking his sandwich and coke with him. 

 

Mandy and Cooper tried to suppress their laughter as Mickey stalked out of the kitchen. 

 

“Was nice to meet you both,” Ian said to Cooper and Aiden before taking his food and drink and going after Mickey. 

 

 

Mickey was in the living room. Food and drink on the coffee table and TV remote in hand.

 

Ian sat down next to Mickey, putting his stuff down on the coffee table as well. He turned to look at Mickey but he wouldn’t look at him. Ian took the controller from Mickey.

 

“Give it back,” Mickey said looking at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked even though he knew. He held the controller behind his back.

 

“You know what, asshole,” Mickey said trying to reach for the controller.

 

“You’re jealous of that guy hitting on me,” Ian said simply.

 

Mickey groaned and sat back when he wasn’t going to get the controller back. “He could not have been more straight forward,” Mickey said.

 

“So what?” Ian asked.

 

“So nothing,” Mickey said, “The guy has a boyfriend.”

 

“For me he wouldn’t,” Ian said with a smirk.

 

“He’s an asshole, are you actually considering taking his offer?” Mickey asked with furrowed brows.

 

“You have nothing to be jealous of,” Ian repeated Mickey’s words with a knowing smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah, smartass,” Mickey said shoving Ian slightly. 

 

Ian laughed and handed him back the controller. He said, “Just cause you say that there’s nothing to be jealous of doesn’t make the jealousy go away.” 

 

“Fine, I’ll stop,” Mickey said flipping through the channels again. 

 

 

They ate and watched TV. Soon after Mickey was driving Ian home to get his uniform and they hung out there a bit before they had to leave. Mickey dropped Ian off at work and told him he’d be by to pick him up when he was done work. 

 

 

Mickey got back home and saw that Cooper stuck around but Aiden left for home to eat but said would be back for the party. Nicole and Joey had stopped by as well and the five of them ordered pizza. Nicole’s older brother, that Mandy had a crush on, showed up with the booze around nine (since they were all underage and were so not allowed to touch Terry’s booze). There was about fifteen or so people there, people they knew from school that lived in their neighbourhood. Mickey wouldn’t allow more than that, especially since they didn’t talk to that many people anyway. 

 

At some point during the night Kai had texted him back telling him to let him know when he could hook up again. Mickey knew he didn’t want to hook up with Kai again because of Ian, and that’s what fucking scared him. The feeling that he had absolutely no interest in sleeping with Kai or even seeing him again, all because he liked Ian. He likes hanging out with Ian, he likes being fucked by Ian, he likes the feel of Ian around him, he likes Ian; and that’s what he hates. He hates that he feels this close to him so fast and that he can’t really do much about it. He can’t have a boyfriend, he just can’t, and he knows Ian is leaning towards that with all his jealousy issues about Kai and their almost kiss the night before. They hadn’t slept together in the time they knew each other but they broke that last night. Slowly but surely Ian was chipping away at Mickey and if he wasn’t careful he was going break those two rules he set out from the beginning; no kissing and no boyfriends. 

 

Even with all these rules and knowing he’s in too deep already with Ian he can’t stop. He can’t stop seeing him or talking to him. Ian quickly became his best friend (apart from Mandy) and even without the fucking, Mickey would still want to see him all the damn time. 

 

 

Before midnight Mickey let Mandy know he was going to get Ian. He also told Nicole’s older brother, Jeremy, just in case. The guy wasn’t drinking much and was more of a chaperone than anything else.

 

 

Mickey pulled up outside of Rosa’s and hopped out of the car. He leaned against the car and smoked his cigarette. 

 

“Hey,” Ian said coming out of the restaurant. He had on different clothes than the uniform. 

 

“Hey,” Mickey said as he blew out a cloud of smoke. Ian walked over to Mickey and ran his hand through the side of his hair. He kept his hand on the back of Mickey’s head as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. 

 

“How’s the party?” Ian asked stealing the cigarette from Mickey’s fingers.

 

Mickey cleared his throat, a little thrown off from that kiss. He said, “Fine, I guess. Bunch of fuckers I don’t really like.” He took the smoke back from Ian and finished it off. 

 

“Ready to go?” Mickey asked walking back to the drivers side.

 

“Yup,” Ian nodded before hopping in the car.

 

 

 

They got back to the Milkovich home and everyone watched as Ian came in. They grabbed a couple beers and sat with the people Mickey actually likes. 

 

At one point Aiden came over and sat next to Ian. He was relentless in his flirting and Mickey had about enough of it. He couldn’t say anything or do anything so he just got up and went to get a stronger drink. 

 

“Let’s do a shot,” Jeremy said joining Mickey at the table with the drinks on it. The house has a very open space to it. There’s no wall cutting between the kitchen and the hall. 

 

“You read my mind, man,” Mickey laughed. He poured them two shots each of whiskey. 

 

“Bottoms up,” Jeremy said before they took their first shot. They took the next shot right away. 

 

“You okay, man?” Jeremy asked him. Jeremy was a chill guy. He’s twenty-one and comes to visit his family a lot. Nicole and her parents live across the street so they grew up with them. 

 

“Not sure,” Mickey said honestly.

 

“This have to do with the redhead?” Jeremy asked softly. Mickey gave him a look and Jeremy said, “Yeah, I know dude,” He laughed, “Don’t worry, I don’t give a shit, and I won’t say anything.” 

 

“I know. I just don’t know what to do,” Mickey said, “I know I need a fuckin’ smoke though.”

 

Jeremy laughed, “Same, let’s go outside.” 

 

 

From the sofa, Ian saw Mickey and some older guy take shots, talk and laugh, then go out front together. A bunch of people had already left and now there were just him, Mandy, Mickey, that guy, Nicole, Joey, Cooper, Aiden, and a couple guys he didn’t care to know. 

 

Aiden had finally fucked off so Ian said to Mandy, “Who’s that guy that was talking to Mickey?”

 

“What guy?” Mandy asked looking around.

 

“They went out front. He’s tall and has black hair and is really good looking,” Ian supplied.

 

Mandy kept looking around then said, “Oh, Jeremy. That’s Nicole’s brother. He’s in his last year at college. We grew up with them, they live across the street.” Mandy knew the next question that was coming and said, “He’s straight. Trust me.”

 

“Have you two?” Ian asked with a wave of his hand.

 

“God, I wish. No, I’m too young or some bullshit, doesn’t stop him from flirting with me though,” Mandy said. 

 

Ian nodded and Mandy said, “You jealous again there, Ian?” Ian shrugged so Mandy continued with a bit of a slur to her words, “He likes you so stop worrying so much. Just don’t push things or you’ll just push him away. He’s had this mentality since day one that being gay is wrong, provided by our father. He’ll get over it eventually, just gotta have some patience. Even though he can be extremely frustrating, he cares a lot about others and if you’re lucky enough and patient enough you can find out what it feels like to be loved by him. Trust me when I say, that alone is worth the wait.” 

 

Ian smiled at her. He knew that he had to have some patience, that they’ve only been hanging out for three months but he couldn’t help but want some things to move forward between them. He wants to be able to kiss Mickey, or touch him whenever, or hold hands in public, or come over even if his dad is home. The worst part is that he already thinks he’s falling in love with him. He’s known since day one that there was something different about Mickey and that he would fall fast and hard if he wasn’t careful. The thing about Mickey was that he couldn’t be careful even if he tried. 

 

A few minutes later Mickey and Aiden came back inside. They shrugged out of their coats and went back to the drink table picking up a beer each. Nicole bounded over to them and spoke to Jeremy. Mickey looked to where Ian was still sitting. Ian smiled and patted the spot next to him. Mickey smiled and rolled his eyes but went over to sit next to him anyway. 

 

“You’re a dick for leaving,” Ian said, “That kid doesn’t stop talking.”

 

“Your fault for looking like you do and not expecting everyone to be all over you,” Mickey said before taking a sip of his umpteenth beer. Mickey was a little drunk if he had to say so himself.

 

“You drunk?” Ian asked with a smile. 

 

“Maybe,” Mickey said. He looked into Ian’s eyes and asked, “Why?”

 

“You compliment me a lot when you’re drunk,” Ian said simply.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Please.” He then said, “I’m not driving you home, I can drink as much as I want.”

 

“As long as you don’t puke,” Ian said. 

 

“I know how to control myself,” Mickey said. Before he could stop himself he added, “Except with you.”

 

“You seem perfectly able to control yourself with me,” Ian said back.

 

Mickey furrowed his brows in confusion, “What’s that s’pose to mean?” 

 

“We’re gonna go, you guys,” Nicole said in front of them.

 

“It was nice to meet you,” Ian said to her. 

 

“You too,” Nicole smiled. She took Mickey’s face in her hands and said, “Bye, drunky. See you, Monday,” she then kissed him on the forehead. Cooper did the same, and Jeremy said bye with a wave. 

 

Aiden and the two other guys said their goodbyes as well and it was just Mandy, Joey, Mickey, and Ian left. 

 

“We’ll clean up,” Mandy said to Ian. 

 

“You sure?” Ian asked her.

 

“Yeah, just bring him upstairs,” Mandy said. 

 

“The fuck are you talking bout me like I’m an invalid?” Mickey asked annoyed, “Jesus Christ.” 

 

Mandy rolled her eyes and her and Joey got to cleaning. Ian went to grab a glass of water from the fridge and came back to the sofa being empty. Mandy nodded her head to the stairs. 

 

 

Ian got to Mickey’s room and saw that he was changing out of his clothes. Ian closed the door behind him. 

 

“Here, drink this,” Ian said handing the water to Mickey. Mickey rolled his eyes but took the glass and drank the water. He got naked and climbed into bed under the sheets. 

 

“You comin’ or what?” Mickey asked looking at Ian. 

 

“Maybe I should sleep on the couch or something,” Ian said. 

 

Mickey groaned, “Do whatever the fuck you want.” He rolled over, turning away from Ian. 

 

Ian stripped down, closed the light, and climbed into bed behind Mickey. 

 

“You’re so frustrating, you know that?” Ian said softly. Being in the dark made him feel like he needed to talk quietly.

 

“So are you,” Mickey said back just as softly. Mickey turned around and they lay on their sides facing each other. He then said, “What did you mean downstairs when you said I seem fine being able to control myself?” 

 

“Forget it,” Ian said.

 

“This about not kissing?” Mickey asked. Ian’s lack of response told Mickey he had his answer, “That’s not about you. That’s my own shit.” 

 

“So it’s not cause you don’t want to?” Ian asked carefully.

 

“I just- I don’t really know,” Mickey started, “Just know that I haven’t kissed anyone so you don’t need to worry about why I won’t let you kiss me…” 

 

Ian smiled at knowing Kai didn’t get to kiss him either. It just made Ian more determined to be the one Mickey would kiss. He said, “Alright.” 

 

Mickey mumbled, “Good,” before moving closer to Ian. He pushed against his chest until Ian was laying on his back. Mickey moved Ian’s arm so he could put his head on his chest. Ian smiled and put his arm around Mickey. 

 

Mickey breathed in Ian’s scent before exhaling contently and laying his hand on Ian’s abs. Much like the night before Ian intertwined their fingers before Mickey gave him a gentle squeeze and falling asleep. 

 

 

The next morning Mickey had a small hangover. He drove Ian to work and wondered when the next time he’d see him would be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: this story, my tumblr prompt series, and 11 au's series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts again :D


	6. I Want More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a short chapter but don't worry I'll try to update again soon with another long chapter lol :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.... just remember I love you. :O

After school Clayton came to pick Ian up so they could get to Ian’s appointment for four o’clock. It’s a standard appointment that Ian has every Wednesday. He gets there and waits a few minutes before his doctor calls him in. He sits with her and she asks him questions about his week, how he’s feeling, if he’s taking his meds every day, how the meds are working, etc. Then at the end of the last appointment of the month she prescribes him more meds of the same dosage or different, depending on how they have been working for Ian throughout that month. 

 

This wasn’t the first time Clayton was bringing Ian to his appointment but it still felt weird to him to have him in his life. He didn’t fit in in his world. He had dinner at Clayton’s home with his wife and son once but it was a disaster. Lucy hates him, because he is the reminder that her husband had an affair with Monica. Jacob loves Ian though, tries to hang out with him all the time. Sometimes when he has dinner or whatever with Clayton he brings Jacob along. Ian hasn’t seen Lucy since that one dinner, and he didn’t care to see her again. She was rude, homophobic, and just a plain old bitch.

 

 

After Ian’s appointment and the getting of his prescription, Clayton suggested they get some dinner. They were at a restaurant not far from his doctors office, some Chinese restaurant. 

 

“It’s a good thing she didn’t prescribe a new dosage,” Clayton said after they ordered.

 

“Yeah,” Ian said, “New dosages always fucked with me. Good thing this is still working for me.”

 

Clayton smiled then started talking about something that Jacob did and Ian sort of zoned out. His phone vibrated on the table next to his chopsticks. He picked it up and saw he had a text from Mickey. 

 

Mickey [5:48pm]: **How was your appointment?**

 

Ian couldn’t help but smile. They spoke since Mickey dropped him home Sunday morning but they haven’t spoken about his appointment or anything to do with it.

 

Ian [5:50pm]: **Same pills, same dosage, so it went well**

 

Mickey [5:53pm]: **Good. Whatcha up to?**

 

Ian [5:54pm]: **Dinner with dad, waiting on our food, you?**

 

“Who are you texting?” Clayton asked breaking Ian out of his reverie. 

 

Ian looked up and said, “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. By the way you’re smiling looks like you’re talking to a guy you like,” Clayton smiled, “Boyfriend?”

 

“Ah no, not a boyfriend,” Ian said. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand but waited to look.

 

“But you want him to be?” Clayton asked.

 

Ian shifted and half shrugged giving Clayton his answer. Clayton said, “So why don’t you ask him on a date?”

 

“It’s complicated, Clayton. He’s told me multiple times that he doesn’t do the boyfriend thing,” Ian said. 

 

“Is this someone from school?” Clayton asked.

 

“No,” Ian said, “He’s north side.”

 

“How’d you meet?” Clayton asked.

 

“I worked his family’s party,” Ian said, “Milkovich.”

 

“Terry Milkovich’s son? The younger one?” Clayton asked.

 

“Yeah, Mickey,” Ian stated.

 

“Okay… I see why he doesn’t do relationships,” Clayton said, “Terry is a huge homophobe. He tries to hide it for his image but every now and then when I see him at Rosa’s he makes these comments that are just disgusting.”

 

“Yeah,” Ian said, “I know about his dad, I just wish he’d let me in more, you know? He doesn’t even let me kiss him for fuck sakes.” 

 

Their food came so Ian looked at his phone and saw two messages

 

Mickey [5:56pm]: **Same, whole family dinner…**

 

Mickey [6:03pm]: **Working tomorrow?**

 

Ian [6:10pm]: **No, I work this weekend, same hours as last week.**

 

Ian [6:11pm]: **Got a project to work on after class at home but you can stop by if you want. Hopefully we’ll be done by dinner time.**

 

Mickey [6:14pm]: **Ok**

 

Ian dug into his food and Clayton brought up school instead of their previous conversation.

 

 

 

The next day, Mickey finished class at three. He headed home right away like he’s been doing all week. He did the bit of homework he had to do before showering and changing. Ian said he could come by for dinner but he didn’t know what time around to go. He didn’t want to go too early and seem too clingy but he was also done everything he needed to do. 

 

It was almost five thirty so he decided to just go. Now that it was the beginning of December he had to put on a thicker coat. It started to snow even. 

 

 

Mickey got to Ian’s a little before six. He smoked a cigarette out front before heading up the steps and knocking on the front door. 

 

Fiona answered the door, “Mickey! I keep telling you to just walk in, no need to knock.” 

 

Mickey followed her in and shrugged out of his coat. He hung it up and she said, “How are you?”

 

“Good you?” Mickey said following her towards the kitchen.

 

“Good. Ian’s upstairs in his room with his partner for some project,” Fiona said nodding towards the stairs. 

 

“Thanks,” Mickey said as he headed up by the kitchen stairs. 

 

 

Mickey entered Ian’s open bedroom and saw Ian and some guy sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. 

 

“Hey!” Ian said as he saw Mickey enter.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said back with a nod. 

 

“Mickey this is my lab partner, Max. Max, that’s my friend Mickey,” Ian said as introduction.

 

Max and Mickey nodded to each other. Ian said to Mickey, “We’re almost finished our report, take a seat.”

 

Mickey nodded and sat on Ian’s bed behind them. He sat back and just listened to them chat about their report. Once they were done Max brought something up that happened at school and Ian kept laughing or shoving at Max playfully. 

 

“I can’t believe how long this fucking took us to do,” Max said.

 

“We so don’t even give a shit,” Ian laughed. 

 

“True,” Max agreed as he laughed too. “I hope we get paired up or get to choose next report.”

 

“Yeah, definitely,” Ian said. He stood up and Max followed suit. 

 

Max put his things away and said, “I better go.”

 

“I’ll walk you out,” Ian said to Max. He turned to Mickey and said, “I’ll be right back. Stay here,” and with a wink he was walking Max down. 

 

 

Ian came back up a couple minutes later and closed the door behind him before making his way to Mickey who was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

Ian pushed Mickey down and crawled on top of him. Ian kissed Mickey’s jaw as he roamed his hands down his body. He purred, “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Mickey said as he pushed Ian off of him.

 

Ian moved back as Mickey started to sit up. He looked at him confused, “What’s wrong?”

 

“That guy was totally flirting with you,” Mickey said not looking at Ian.

 

“So what?” Ian said moving closer to start up again.

 

Mickey pushed him back and said, “So, are you fucking him?”

 

“What? What are you even talking about?” Ian asked confused.

 

“You heard me,” Mickey said. He didn’t know why he was asking him that, he knew he sounded jealous and that he had no right to feel this way.

 

“What fucking difference does it make if I am? We’re not a couple, you won’t even let me fucking kiss you!” Ian said angry. He hopped off the bed.

 

Mickey stood up too and said, “I told you that that has nothing to do with you, Ian.”

 

“I can’t fucking do this. I want more than what we have right now, Mickey, and if you can’t give that to me then I can’t keep doing this with you,” Ian said stepping back from Mickey.

 

“This seriously cause I won’t kiss you?” Mickey asked.

 

“Not only that… I just want more out of this than you do… I can’t do this to myself anymore,” Ian said.

 

“This why you to told me to come today?” Mickey asked thumbing at his bottom lip.

 

“No, it wasn’t. Just decided now when you acted all jealous over someone I’m not fucking. You have no right to act that way if you won’t even kiss me, and you won’t date me,” Ian said. He continued, “I don’t want to force you into any of this if you’re not ready.”

 

Mickey nodded as he said, “Alright,” and headed to the door.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ian said before Mickey left.

 

“Me too,” Mickey said before exiting. He went down the stairs and said a quick goodbye to Fiona before leaving and driving back home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and my 11 au's series.  
> Will let you know when I am taking prompts AGAIN :D


	7. I see it in the way that you stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey can't cope from being apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooop I updated! Hope you guys enjoy this, and the episode that's on tonight!!!!! So excited/nervous!
> 
> <3

It’s been a couple weeks after he and Mickey ended things between them and Ian was still feeling the effects of it. They weren’t even a couple, they weren’t dating, they hadn’t even kissed for Christ’s sake, but that hasn’t stopped Ian from wishing they were still together. He missed Mickey so fucking much. They didn’t just fuck, they were best friends too, and that’s what really hurts.   
  
It was Thursday night and he had the next day off from school so he decided to hop on the train and go see his brother. He had no one else he could talk to about it all and Lip at least knows they were banging so maybe he could help somehow.  
  
He got to Lip’s dorm and knocked. Lip answered it and said, “Hey, man!” before enveloping his brother in a hug.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Lip asked as he let go of Ian. They entered the dorm and Lip closed the door.  
  
“Can’t a guy just visit his brother?” Ian asked.  
  
Lip laughed and said, “Sure he can but I know that’s not the real reason you’re here.”  
  
Ian sighed and said, “Mickey and I are over.” He scoffed then added, “Over. Like we were even a couple.”  
  
“What happened?” Lip asked sitting at his desk, Ian sitting on his bed.  
  
“I ended it with him. He came over like two weeks ago to hang out then got jealous of my lab partner who apparently was flirting so I ended it cause he has no right to be jealous of someone I’m not fucking nor have I ever fucked when he won’t even fucking kiss me!” Ian explained.  
  
“Whoa, you guys never even kissed?” Lip asked shocked.  
  
“No! He has some fucking weird ass rule about not kissing or being in a relationship,” Ian said exasperated.   
  
“I hate to say this little brother but you’re overreacting a bit,” Lip started to say, “Let me finish. You ended it cause Mickey got jealous but you got jealous of Kai.”   
  
“That’s different-“ Ian started to say when Lip said, “How’s it different? You got jealous of Kai and he reassured you nothing was going on anymore. He got jealous of your lab partner and you end it.”  
  
“Who’s fucking side are you on!?” Ian said annoyed.  
  
“Yours but I’m just looking at the facts,” Lip said.  
  
“I didn’t only end it cause of the jealousy thing, which by the way, is totally accurate. He’s fucked Kai before… I’ve never fucked Max, nor have I thought about it. I don’t even know if the guy is gay for fuck sakes,” Ian said, “I ended it cause I really like him and I know that I’ll fall for him if we keep things up the way they were going. I’d just get fucked over.”  
  
“Than why are you so mopey about it?” Lip asked.  
  
“Cause I fucking like him, douchebag. Are you even listening?” Ian asked.  
  
“Relax drama queen, it’s a legitimate question,” Lip said, “Look, you did the right thing. Forget about Mickey Milkovich and get yourself some new ass. Someone who actually gives a shit and wants to date you. Shouldn’t be too hard to find. Look at you, you’re a catch.”  
  
Ian laughed and said, “You’re an asshole.”  
  
Lip went over to sit next to Ian. He put an arm around his shoulder and said, “I’m serious, Ian. Forget him. You can do a hell of a lot better, and you deserve better.”   
  
“Thanks,” Ian said with a small smile.   
  
Lip smiled and patted his brother’s back. He said, “You staying the night?”   
  
“Nah, didn’t bring my pills. Plus, got tomorrow off from school so I’m doing a day shift at work,” Ian answered. “I can stick around a bit though.”  
  
“Great, let’s go get some food,” Lip said getting off the bed. Ian followed him.   
  
  
—— ——   
  
  
Mickey didn’t know what to do with himself. Whenever he wasn’t at school or doing homework, he was alone. He barely hung out with Mandy or their friends, he just stayed home and got high in his room.   
  
He hates how he let some guy get in his head so much and fuck up his life. He was perfectly fine the way he was before Ian fucking Gallagher came into his life. Well, that’s what he tells himself.  
  
He hates how much he misses Ian. Not just the amazing sex they would have, but just hanging out with him and his loud as shit family.   
  
Mickey’s been avoiding going to Rosa’s for the past couple weeks. He just used school work as an excuse and his father didn’t bat an eyelid, just takes Mandy with him. Mandy would tell him if Ian was working or not and if she spoke to him. He tried to make it a point to not give a shit but he can’t deny that he does care.   
  
Mandy can feel her brother’s pain and his energy. She knows how much this is affecting him, even if he doesn’t talk to her about it. Twins just know these things. She tried to talk to him about it all but he nearly chewed her head off in the process so she decided to leave him alone.   
  
  
One night where he got very high he found himself at the university, making his way over to Kai’s dorm room.   
  
Kai opened the door to Mickey’s knocking. He grinned at Mickey and said, “I’m glad you finally took my offer. Come in.”  
  
Mickey didn’t say anything just went inside. They had a few drinks before Mickey had enough and started undressing Kai. They did what Mickey came there for.   
  
He regretted it as soon as it was happening. The feel of Kai’s hands on his hips, the feel of Kai inside of him, the smell of Kai’s cologne in the air, everything about it, Mickey couldn’t do it.   
  
Mickey stood up on his knees and pushed Kai away from him. He panted, “What are you doing?”  
  
“I can’t fucking do this,” Mickey said scrambling for his clothes. He tipped over and nearly fell flat on his face but caught himself last second. He got dressed as quickly as he could.   
  
Kai sat in bed with a sheet over him. He watched as Mickey got dressed and once he was he said, “This about Ian? I mean, I figure you two are done for you to have finally took my offer to come over.”  
  
“Fuck off, man. We weren’t a couple…” Mickey finds himself saying.  
  
“Obviously not, you’re not the boyfriend type. You’re too in the closet to be with a guy like Ian. Not judging, I mean, you’re like me,” Kai said.  
  
“Fuck you. You don’t know shit about me,” Mickey spat.   
  
“Oh, trust me, I know you, Mickey. Once you’re over all this shit about him, you’ll be back here,” Kai said with a confidence, and an arrogance to him.   
  
“Fuck you,” Mickey repeated before taking off.   
  
  
Mickey drove back to his neighbourhood but instead of going home he found himself at the baseball field. The one he brought Ian to the first time. It was cold as fuck out but he didn’t care. The alcohol in his system and the joint between his lips were warming him up.   
  
He stayed there just sitting in the dugouts until he felt completely numb. He went back to his car and warmed up before driving home.   
  
  
—— ——   
  
  
It was now the winter holiday’s and a few days until Christmas would hit. Ian had hung out with Max a few times. It started with them working on another lab report together and Ian inviting him to hang out. It happened a few days after he went to visit Lip at school. At least Ian finally found out if Max is actually gay or not.   
  
They’ve only hung out a few times and fucked half of that time. The guy wasn’t a bad lay but he just couldn’t get Mickey out of his head. He hated himself for it.   
  
If he wasn’t already thinking of Mickey every five fucking seconds, his boss made matters worse when he told him he would be working the Milkovich New Years party, no negotiations. Rick said he needed all his good people, and that included Ian.  
  
  
New Years Eve rolled around. He didn’t need to go in right away but the chefs and the boss went in the afternoon so they could start setting up.  
  
Ian got dressed in his uniform and he and the other bartenders went to the Milkovich home. Maria had answered the door and smiled sweetly at Ian but didn’t mention anything about him not being around the last month or so. Ian was glad he didn’t see Mickey around yet. He didn’t even see Mandy, just Maria. He helped set up what little they had left to do until the party guests were to arrive. Terry Milkovich came into the kitchen and said hello to everyone and to check on everything. Everything seemed up to his standards and soon enough everyone was in the house.   
  
Ian recognized Terry’s oldest son, Iggy, when he entered the home but that’s about it. That was until he saw Mickey and Mandy coming down the stairs. They both looked unreal. Mandy was dressed in a sparkly silver dress and black high heels. Her hair was in loose curls and she had on a lot of makeup but not to the point where she looked trashy. Mickey though. Ian couldn’t look away. Mickey was dressed similarly to the first night they met, except his suit was grey and he had a darker grey tie on, and black dress shoes, and his hair is slicked back. Ian looked away before he could make eye contact with either of them. He continued walking around the house with his tray of champagne until it was empty. He switched with another bartender, she made the rounds and he stayed behind the bar with his other coworker and served drinks to those who asked for something specific.   
  
Ian watched Mickey from where he worked but tried to never make eye contact. He noticed that some of Mickey and Mandy’s friends were there too. After a little while of working Mandy and her friend came up to the bar when his coworker left Ian alone so he could go to the bathroom.  
  
“Hey, Ian,” Mandy said with a smile. Her friend, Cooper, smiled at him.  
  
“Hey, Mandy. Hey, Cooper,” Ian said to both girls.   
  
“Can we have some champagne?” Mandy asked.  
  
Ian smiled and handed them their flutes of champagne. He said, “You know you didn’t have to come here to get that.”  
  
“We know,” They said in unison. “Can you make up with my brother already?” Mandy said.  
  
“It’s not that simple,” Ian said running his hand through his hair.  
  
“It is though. He’s more of a pain in the ass now that you’re not around and it’s unbearable. Fix him,” Mandy said.   
  
“It’s not up to me, Mandy. I want more from him and he doesn’t,” Ian said. “Look, I gotta get back to work. It was nice to see you, you look great.”   
  
“You’re both idiots,” Mandy said before her and her friend were off.   
  
Ian sighed. He watched as they walked away and ended up making eye contact with Mickey. Their eyes stayed locked on each other for a few seconds before Mickey gave him a half smile. Ian sighed again and broke eye contact. His coworker came back so he said he would be right back and he went to the bathroom. He could feel Mickey’s eyes on him as he walked away.   
  
  
—— ——   
  
“Fuck,” Mickey muttered under his breath. He watched as Ian walked away and to the bathroom. When he came downstairs that night he saw Ian right away and he looked so fucking good, even in his uniform. When his dad confirmed that they were going to have Rosa’s catering their New Years Eve party he knew he would be seeing Ian, well he hoped he would see him. Throughout the night he’s been watching him work. He stayed with Mandy, Cooper, Nicole, and Joey but he barely spoke to them. They were just here for the food and pre-drinks before they were to go to a real house party, not one with a bunch of boring old people.   
  
Mickey drank some champagne to try calm his nerves but didn’t go for anything harder. He wanted to do something and he didn’t want to fuck it up by being drunk.   
  
  
Around eleven, Mandy and their friends left for the house party, walking since it was two streets over. Mickey stayed at home and went out front to smoke. He came back inside and made eye contact with Ian again. Ian looked a little surprised for some reason but then broke the contact and went back to work.   
  
  
Mickey waited until it was the right moment. Closer to midnight he could see a lot of the staff just standing around, waiting for someone to ask for a drink or something. He looked over and saw his father engrossed in a group of his coworkers, friends, and his annoying girlfriend.   
  
Mickey walked over to Ian and took his hand pulling him with him. Ian went with it, too shocked to really know what was happening.   
  
Mickey turned the corner and was in the small hallway near the bathroom before pushing Ian slightly up against the wall.  
  
“What are you doing?” Ian asked finally. He watched as Mickey stood close in front of him and then slowly come closer.  
  
“I miss you. I want to be with you, Ian,” Mickey said coming to stand right in front of Ian.  
  
The crowd started to count down from ten, and that’s when Mickey did it. He brought his hand up to cup Ian’s face before pressing his lips to his. Ian was shocked at first but before he even knew it his hands were pulling Mickey closer by his waist until they were flush against each other. He brought one hand up to grab onto the back of Mickey’s neck. Mickey held onto Ian’s head with both hands, one on the back of his neck and one near his shoulder, as Ian parted his lips, allowing Mickey’s tongue to enter. They could hear everyone counting down and then shout ‘happy new year!’, but it was muffled by the feel of each others lips on the other and the feel of their hands on the other.   
  
They kissed until they were breathless and panting a little. Mickey pulled back from Ian and looked up into his green eyes. Ian smiled down at him before placing a small, gentle kiss to Mickey’s lips.   
  
“I want to be with you. I want to make this work,” Mickey said again.   
  
“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Mickey?” Ian asked with a small smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Mickey pushed at Ian’s shoulder and said, “Yes.”  
  
Ian chuckled and said, “I don’t know…”   
  
Mickey sputtered before Ian had the biggest shit eating grin on. He said, “You’re a fuckin’ dick.”  
  
Ian laughed and pulled Mickey closer to him until they were pressed up against each other again. He tilted Mickey’s chin up and said looking into his eyes, “Does this mean I get to kiss you now?”   
  
“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Mickey asked bringing his hands to rest on Ian’s hips.   
  
Ian pecked Mickey’s lips and said, “I just want you.”  
  
Mickey kissed him again, a little deeper than what Ian just did but not as much as their first kiss. He licked inside Ian’s mouth and their tongues slowly moved over the other. Mickey pulled back and said, “Good, cause you got me.”  
  
Ian grinned and tightened his hold on Mickey, hugging him close.  
  
“Okay, let go of me you fuckin’ giraffe,” Mickey said pushing him off.   
  
Ian laughed and said, “Fuck off, I’m not a giraffe.”  
  
“Mhm, sure you aren’t. Now get back to work,” Mickey said. Ian shook his head but couldn’t help the grin from spreading on his face. As he walked away Mickey slapped his ass.   
  
“I’m getting you back for that,” Ian said turning to half-heartedly glare at him.   
  
“I’d like to see you try,” Mickey teased. “Now, go.”  
  
—— ——   
  
A little while later people started to leave and the employees started to pack up their things. Mickey came up to Ian who was putting things away.   
  
He leaned against the counter and said, “You got anything planned after this?”   
  
“Gallagher party at home, should still be in effect,” Ian said with a shrug, “You?”  
  
“Well there’s that party my sister went to a couple blocks away,” Mickey trailed off.  
  
“Oh right, why didn’t you go to that when they left?” Ian asked.  
  
“Can’t figure that one out on your own, big guy?” Mickey said with a smirk.   
  
Ian smiled and a blush started to creep up his neck. He said, “You wanna come over? Spend the night?”  
  
“Yeah, uh, let me just change,” Mickey said.  
  
Ian pouted and said, “You don’t have to change.”  
  
Mickey chuckled, “Suit is doing it for you, huh?”  
  
“Big time,” Ian said. A glint in his eyes.  
  
“I’m not going to the south side in a suit man,” Mickey said, “I’ll be back in a minute,” and with that he went upstairs to change.   
  
He came back down and in dark jeans and a black plaid shirt. He came to Ian and said, “You good to go?”  
  
“Yeah, we’re all done,” Ian said.   
  
“Alright, let’s go,” Mickey said.  
  
“You don’t need to go tell your dad you’re leaving or anything?” Ian asked unsure.  
  
“He doesn’t give a shit, I’ll have Mandy text him. Let’s go,” Mickey said again. This time Ian didn’t say anything and followed Mickey out.   
  
Mickey [1:02am]: Spending the night at Ian’s. R u sleeping out?  
  
Mandy [1:04 am]: Fucking finally!!! Yeah at Coops, why?  
  
Mickey [1:05am]: Text Terry, tell him we’re both sleeping out tonight. Already texted mom, she said she’ll be back home from Dani’s tomorrow afternoon.   
  
Mandy [1:08am]: Okay, have fun  
  
Once he finished texting Mandy, he started the car and left the house. They drove in relative silence into the south side.   
  
  
Ian opened the front door to his home and the pair walked in. Everyone was still up and partying. They took their boots off and hung up their coats before making their way fully inside.   
  
Fiona saw them and shouted over the music, “IAN!” She bounded over to them and hugged her brother. “Happy new year, sweetface!” She said to him.   
  
“Happy new year, Fi,” Ian said hugging her back just as tight. He pulled back and said to her, “Guess who’s got a boyfriend.”  
  
Next to him Mickey rolled his eyes. Fiona grinned at him before pulling Mickey into a hug. She let him go and said in as much seriousness as she could in her intoxicated state, “You hurt him again and I will chop your dick off.”  
  
“Jesus, Fi,” Ian said but couldn’t help laugh.   
  
“She’s right though,” Lip said coming in. He pulled Ian in for a half hug and said, “Happy new year, little brother.”  
  
Once everyone got their hugs in and ‘happy new years’, Ian and Mickey got themselves a drink and joined the party.   
  
They were all in the living room, some dancing, some sitting and talking. Lip passed Mickey a joint but Mickey refused.   
  
Ian looked at him curiously and Mickey said, “You can’t smoke so I’m not going to. Plus I might have smoked way too much weed in the last month. I might have killed off too many braincells.” Ian gave him a small smile.   
  
  
When everyone was done for the night and went off to their bedrooms, Ian asked Lip to go in his old bed so that he and Mickey could have the bigger bed.   
  
The two of them crawled into bed in their boxers and lay next to each other. Mickey moved closer to Ian and lay his head on his bare chest. He placed his hand on his stomach and breathed in deeply.   
  
Ian wound his arms around Mickey and kissed the top of his head. He whispered, “I’m glad you’re here.”  
  
“Me too,” Mickey agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and my 11 au's series.  
>  Will let you know when I am taking prompts AGAIN :D


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian could be honest right now and say that yes, he did fuck someone else while they weren’t together, but he couldn’t seem to find the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy look who updated! hahaha   
> Can't promise you'll love me after reading this but I promise you will again soon :p 
> 
> Enjoy! xo

Ian finally had Mickey to himself. They’ve been a couple for the past couple months and Ian was over the moon about it. The school year was coming to a close real soon and he couldn’t wait to spend his summer with Mickey before they were to start college.   
  
Ian really wants to go to the same school as Mickey but he doesn’t know how to bring it up without freaking Mickey out. Sure, they were now officially a couple and get to make out but Mickey’s father still can’t know about them so Ian is still not allowed over unless Terry is out of town. With that, it means Ian can’t hold his boyfriends hand, or kiss him in public, and that is why he’s scared as shit to bring up college to Mickey.   
  
  
Ian was always so grateful for Mandy. Especially in moments like these.  
  
“Mick, we only have like a week or so to apply to colleges,” Mandy stated. The three of them are chilling in Ian’s room, all sprawled out on the bed. Well, Mickey and Mandy are. Mickey’s laying down with his head in Ian’s lap and Mandy has her head on Mickey’s stomach. Mickey and Mandy came to pick Ian up after school and drove him to his therapy appointment that he has every week. They waited in the waiting room for him for an hour and then went back to Ian’s house to hang out.  
  
“Your point?” Mickey asked flicking her head.   
  
“My point is that we need to figure out which ones we’re going to apply to that we could both get into,” Mandy said, “Ian, what about you? What school did you apply to?”  
  
“I haven’t applied yet,” Ian said. He continued to run his fingers through Mickey’s blond hair.  
  
“Oh my God, we are so fucking bad. We need to do this now,” Mandy said sitting up. She riffled through her purse and pulled out her laptop. She turned it on and started to look at schools.  
  
“Nicole and Coops are smart as shit and already got in to the smartypants schools so we can’t really apply to those. I know that Joey applied to U of Chicago and of Michigan, and UCLA. I guess we should apply to U of Chicago. Where else?” Mandy ranted.  
  
“I don’t know how many places I can apply to cause of the fees,” Ian said, “Was probably just gonna apply to U of Chicago since Lip is there and it’s close by so I can still help out at home.”  
  
“We can help you out. You are definitely going to the same school as us,” Mandy said.  
  
Ian looked down at Mickey who looked up at him. He said, “I don’t want to be some charity case. I don’t even know if I can get into U of Chicago or how I’d pay for it.”  
  
Mickey moved to sit up. He went to sit against the wall next to Ian and ran his hand down the side of Ian’s face. He said, “You’ve been doing a lot better, don’t be so hard on yourself. Any of these fucking schools would be lucky to have you.”   
  
Ian smiled at his boyfriend and felt all warm inside. He said, “I don’t want to impose. I’ll just find a way to get the money to pay for these applications.”  
  
“Just pay for your precious U of Chicago and I’ll cover the others. Wherever Mandy chooses cause I couldn’t give a shit. Don’t worry about it,” Mickey said to Ian.   
  
“Are you sure?” Ian asked tentatively.   
  
“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure,” Mickey said, “I gotta go to college or else dad will be fucking pissed, it’ll be better if you’re there.”  
  
Ian grinned from ear to ear. He linked their hands together from where they lay in between them. Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand and rubbed his thumb against Ian’s.   
  
“Money wise, why don’t you ask your dad? The north side one, he’s probably got some dough since he hasn’t paid child support for you for what, seventeen years?” Mickey asked.  
  
“He’s been paying half of the bill for my meds and therapist since I got diagnosed in the summer, but I guess I could ask him to help me out if I get accepted anywhere,” Ian shrugged. Ian really didn’t want to ask but he didn’t know how to say that to Mickey. He didn’t want to be a charity case to Mickey nor to Clayton, even if they are his boyfriend and father.   
  
They spent the rest of the evening applying to Colleges. They applied to three; University of Chicago, Northwestern University, and NYU.   
  
  
A few weeks later Lip invited Ian, Mickey, and Mandy to a St. Patrick’s day party at the dorms. It was a school night so they couldn’t stay too late but they were still down to go out and drink green beer.   
  
Mandy dressed in a cute green, long sleeved dress and her white converse shoes. Ian wore his green and dark blue stripped, long sleeved shirt and grey pants. Mickey didn’t give two shits about wearing green but Ian really wanted him to so he wore a green v-neck t-shirt and his dark jeans.   
  
  
The party was in full effect. Everyone had green on, some were in minimal clothing but still green. Some wore costumes, and some just had on silly hats and ribbons. The main thing people had in common was that they were all drunk.   
  
Apart from Ian and Mickey. Ian can’t drink too much because of his medication and Mickey has to drive them back home in one piece.   
  
Ian went to the drinks to get him and Mickey one more beer and the one person he did not want to see tonight, or ever again, just happened to be there too.  
  
“Ian right?” Kai said. Ian had to hold back an eye roll, like he didn’t know his name.  
  
“Yeah,” Ian said turning to him, both beers in hand.  
  
“Of course, you’re Lip’s brother,” Kai stated.   
  
“Mhm, and Mickey’s boyfriend,” Ian said puffing out his chest a little. He couldn’t help but want to make himself seem more of a threat. Sure, Kai may be his height and have a strong build but Ian could definitely beat the crap out of him if it came down to it.  
  
Kai widened his eyes a bit and said, “Oh wow, so he actually did it. Never thought he would, you know, the whole relationship thing.”   
  
“Well clearly you don’t know him that well since we’ve been together for a while,” Ian said.  
  
“Couldn’t have been too long since I saw him over the holidays and you two were definitely not an item… Unless I misunderstood the situation,” Kai said with a light smirk to his lips.  
  
Ian narrowed his eyes at him and said, “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Well, Mickey finally took me up on my offer during the holiday’s. But you two weren’t together, right?” Kai said, smirk growing.   
  
“‘Scuse me,” Ian said walking away from him, if he didn’t he couldn’t guarantee the guy would be in one piece when he was finished with him.  
  
Ian walked back to Mickey and their little group they were talking with and handed him his beer roughly. He said, “Here,” then walked away.   
  
Mickey called after him, “Ian, wait.”   
  
Ian kept walking but that didn’t stop Mickey from following him. Ian went into Lip’s dorm and so did Mickey who closed the door behind him.  
  
“The fuck was that about?” Mickey asked putting down the beer on the desk.  
  
Ian stopped moving and starred at Mickey intently. “Did you fuck Kai while we were broken up or whatever we were?”  
  
“Why are you asking me this?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Just answer the fucking question,” Ian said louder than he intended.  
  
“Yes,” Mickey said. Ian started walking to go past him but Mickey stopped him. He said, “Don’t fucking leave. Look, yes, I did fuck Kai while we were not together but it didn’t last long. I stopped him not long after we started. I only went there cause I was really high then drunk and he texted.”  
  
Ian looked him in the eyes, searching. “That’s all that happened?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Mickey asked.  
  
“You didn’t kiss him or anything, right?” Ian asked.  
  
“No, Jesus, Ian. You’re the only one I’ve ever kissed, okay?” Mickey said.   
  
Ian nodded, “Okay.”   
  
“Are we okay?” Mickey asked tentatively.   
  
“Yeah,” Ian said. Mickey smiled and pulled Ian closer to him. Ian smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
“What about you, big guy?” Mickey asked as they broke apart.  
  
“What about me?” Ian asked still holding Mickey close.  
  
“You fuck anyone while we were broken up or whatever?” Mickey asked. Ian could see that Mickey asked it with strength but could see in his eyes that he was worried.   
  
Ian could be honest right now and say that yes, he did fuck someone else while they weren’t together, but he couldn’t seem to find the words. “Uh no, I haven’t,” He said with a small smile.   
  
Mickey searched his eyes then smiled back at him. He leaned up a bit and kissed him again. Ian kissed Mickey back, bringing his hand up to cup Mickey’s jaw, pulling him closer. Ian could admit to fucking Max while he and Mickey were apart but the fact that Mickey stopped Kai not even mid-fuck and Ian and Max fucked about a handful of times made it seem worse than lying about nothing happening.  
  
  
  
Mickey drove over to Ian’s school to pick him up from school. He waited outside as he smoked a cigarette. It was warmer now that it was the last day of March so he didn’t feel rushed to finish his smoke to get out of the cold. Soon enough Ian came out the school doors and over to Mickey’s car.   
  
“Hey, what are you doing here?” Ian asked with a quick peck to his lips. He did it so fast Mickey barely even registered it happened.  
  
Mickey smiled at him and said, “Can’t a guy just pick up his boyfriend from school?”  
  
Ian chuckled, “Sure, he can.”  
  
Mickey laughed and shoved Ian slightly. He went around the car as he said, “Get in.”  
  
  
  
The two of them were on Ian’s bed post fuck. Mickey lit up a cigarette and sat next to the open window as he smoked. Ian was laying down with his head on Mickey’s lap which was covered by the thin sheet. All their clothes and things thrown on the floor next to the bed. Ian was playing with Mickey’s free hand, lightly running his own fingers up and down his hand and his arm, or just intertwining their fingers together just to repeat the pattern over again. Mickey didn’t mind, he actually was really enjoying it.   
  
“You okay?” Mickey asked as he blew smoke out of his nose.  
  
“Huh?” Ian asked not bothering looking up, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”  
  
“You sure?” Mickey pushed a little harder.  
  
“Mhm,” Ian said. He got up and said, “I gotta use the bathroom, be right back,” before slipping on some boxers and leaving the room.  
  
Mickey watched him leave and couldn’t help but think back on the past couple weeks. Everything had been perfectly fine up until they had that small fight at the University. Ian got pissed about Mickey fucking Kai again but he seemed to ease him with his worries. At least, he thought he did.   
  
Somewhere on the floor he heard a phone buzz. He put his cigarette out and reached over to find the said phone. He picked up the phone only to see it was Ian’s that buzzed and not his but he couldn’t seem to put it back down. On the locked screen Mickey saw a text from Max.  
  
Max [5:02 pm]: Been a while, hit me up if you want another round.  
  
Before Mickey couldn’t even process what that was Ian came back in the room.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Ian asked seeing his boyfriend so focused on the phone in his hand.   
  
Mickey looked up at Ian and said, “I don’t know, Ian. You tell me,” before tossing the phone at him. Ian caught it and Mickey got up and started to get dressed.   
  
Ian read the text and muttered a ‘shit’ under his breath. He said, “Mickey, don’t-“   
  
But he was cut off by Mickey saying, “You fucking lied to me.”   
  
Mickey pulled his shirt over his head as Ian said, “No, I didn’t. This isn’t what you think.”  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me right now? Ian, I read the text. Jesus, your solution to lying is another lie?” Mickey asked with a rough laugh.  
  
“Okay, yeah that probably wasn’t smart, just please let me explain,” Ian pleaded.  
  
“Explain what? Hmm? How when you asked me if I fucked Kai I told you the fucking truth but when I asked you if you fucked anyone else you fucking lied to my face? Or how for two fucking weeks you haven’t decided ‘maybe I should be fucking honest with my fucking boyfriend’? Or how you get a text from the guy I fucking knew liked you asking for another round and that’s how I find out instead of from you? What do you need to fucking explain to me that I don’t already understand?” Mickey challenged.  
  
Ian crumbled under Mickey’s speech. He said, “Mickey, please, I’m really sorry. I know I fucked up-“  
  
“Yeah, you fucked up, Ian,” Mickey interrupted. He then said more to himself, “I knew I shouldn’t have fucking done this.”   
  
“Don’t say that,” Ian said.   
  
“It’s the fucking truth! Something you clearly no nothing about…” Mickey said.   
  
Ian couldn’t help the tears from forming in the back of his eyes. “Mick, I’m so sorry. I just didn’t know how to tell you, okay?! What was I supposed to say after you told me you fucking stopped him mid-fuck but I fucked another guy more than once while we were over? I felt like an asshole and couldn’t stop myself from just saying that nothing happened. Now I feel like more of an asshole cause I’ve been lying to you for weeks.” Mickey tried to push past him but Ian blocked him, “Please, Mickey, don’t go. I’m really sorry. We applied to Colleges together… Please, give me another chance.”  
  
“You know, if you told me the truth when I had asked you than I would have been fine with you fucking that guy however many times you did. I wouldn’t have liked it but I would have been okay with it cause it was while we were apart and you would have been honest with me. I don’t need you fucking lying to me like that. How do I know you’re not still fucking him?” Mickey said.  
  
Ian said, “I’m not! Of course, I’m not. Mickey, I lo-“   
  
Mickey interrupted him again, “How do I know you’re telling me the truth now?!”   
  
Ian shrunk, he didn’t know what else to say to make Mickey believe him. Mickey ran his hand down his face and said, “I need some time.”  
  
“How much time?” Ian asked meeting Mickey’s hurt eyes.  
  
Mickey looked away and said, “I don’t know. I’ll talk to you when I’m ready.”  
  
Ian just nodded as he let the tears finally slide down his cheeks. He watched Mickey leave the room and not look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', my tumblr prompt series, and my 11 au's series.  
>  Will let you know when I am taking prompts AGAIN :D


	9. I'll make it feel like the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew that he had to wait for Mickey to be ready but all he wanted to do was call him and beg for his forgiveness or just for a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! <3  
> Title comes from 'Love me harder' by Ariana Grande ft. The Weeknd

That first day was rough. Mickey kept picking his phone up to text Ian but then remembered he was pissed at him. He couldn’t believe Ian actually lied to him like that. He ended up just blaming himself for it. Did he do something to make Ian lie? Is he not good enough for a guy like Ian?   
  
All these thoughts kept swirling around Mickey’s head and it wouldn’t stop. He didn’t know what to do to make it all stop.   
  
— —  
  
Every five seconds Ian would check his phone to see if Mickey texted or called and he somehow missed it, even though he never left his phone out of his sight. He knew that he had to wait for Mickey to be ready but all he wanted to do was call him and beg for his forgiveness or just for a second chance.   
  
Ian didn’t know what to do. He wanted so badly to give Mickey his space and wait but he also wanted to just call him and fight for this relationship. He didn’t know what would be the better option so he called the one person other than Mickey that he could ask.  
  
“Hey, Ian,” Mandy answered after two rings.  
  
“Hey, Mandy. What’s up?” Ian asked. He was sitting on his front porch, cigarette hanging from his fingers.   
  
“Not much, just chilling with Nicole in my room, you?” Mandy asked, she knew the dance, she played around until Ian was ready to say why he called.  
  
“How’s Mickey?” Ian asked instead.  
  
“Hurt,” Mandy said simply.  
  
“Fuck,” Ian muttered then Mandy said, “Dude, you need to stop hurting my brother or I’m going to have to break your kneecaps.”  
  
“I know. Fucking shit, I know,” Ian said running his hand down his face. “I fucked up.”  
  
“Why’d you lie?” Mandy asked straightforwardly.  
  
“What would you do if the guy you liked fucked another chick more than once and when you were with another guy it was half a fuck? I didn’t know what else to do, I couldn’t seem to get the truth out,” Ian said, “I was too afraid that Mickey would hate me and break it off.”  
  
“Well, you managed to do that all on your own,” Mandy said.  
  
“Did Mickey say he was going to break up with me?!” Ian asked in a panic.  
  
“No, Jesus, relax,” Mandy said, “He doesn’t know what to do.”  
  
“That’s the reason I called,” Ian said.  
  
Mandy chuckled, “And here I thought you called to talk to me!”  
  
“You know I love you, Mandy, but I just needed some advice and you’re the best for the job,” Ian said. When Mandy didn’t say anything Ian continued, “Do I give him the time he needs like he said or do I try to fight for us and call him?”   
  
“Shit, that’s tough,” Mandy said, “I know that Mickey hates it when someone’s pushy, it’ll just drive him further away, but it’s always nice to be fought for.”  
  
Ian groaned, “That’s my dilemma.”  
  
“What are you shitheads doing in here?” Ian could hear on the other line. Mickey.  
  
— —   
  
“Just hanging out,” Mandy said to him.   
  
Mickey came into the room and sat on her bed, joining the two of them. Mandy was on the phone and Nicole was laying on her stomach on Mandy’s laptop.   
  
“The fuck are you talking to?” Mickey asked trying to grab at the phone.  
  
“Fuck off, maybe you should call him yourself if you wanna talk to him,” Mandy said.   
  
Mickey stopped his actions and just looked at her. He said, “Ian?”  
  
“One and only,” Mandy said. She then said into the phone, “Sorry, Mickey just came in the room to bother us.”  
  
Mickey smacked her leg and she smacked him back with her free hand.   
  
“Okay, Ian. Talk to you soon?” Mandy asked into the phone before she hung up.   
  
“Asshole,” Mandy said pushing Mickey.   
  
“Why were you talking to him?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Cause he called me,” Mandy said moving in between her twin and her friend. She lay down on her stomach as well and joined Nicole at the laptop.  
  
“Why did he call you?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Why the fuck do you think? He called to ask about you,” Mandy said annoyed.  
  
Mickey couldn’t help but smile at that, before he remembered. He said, “What did you tell him?”  
  
“That you’ve been crying in your room like the pussy you are,” Mandy said.  
  
Mickey pinched her arm and she squealed. She moved to kick him in the stomach and succeeded. They nonverbally called truce and went back to their previous positions.  
  
Mickey said, “Seriously, Mandy.”  
  
“Seriously? I told him that you’re hurt and that if he ever hurt you again I was going to break his kneecaps,” Mandy said in all honesty. Mickey smiled at her and she continued, “He asked what he should do. To call you or to give you the space you asked for. He wants to fight for you, Mick, but he doesn’t want to push you away by doing so.”  
  
“He should have thought about that before fucking things up,” Mickey sighed.  
  
Mandy moved to sit in front of him. She took his face in her hands and said, “Mick, I know you care about him and want to fix this. So just fucking fix it,” before patting his cheek with the palm of her hand.  
  
“It’s not that fucking simple, Mandy. I don’t know if I can trust him anymore,” Mickey said.  
  
“Then learn to trust him again. If it doesn’t work and you can’t seem to truly forgive him then end it, but don’t end it now when you don’t know if you can learn to trust him again,” Mandy suggested.  
  
“I agree with, Mands,” Nicole said looking up to give Mickey a soft smile. “You clearly like him enough that this is eating at you. Give him another chance and if he fucks up again or whatever then dump his stupid ass. Everyone deserves a second chance.”  
  
Mickey sighed and got up from the bed. “Think about it, Mick,” Mandy said.   
  
Mickey nodded at them and left the room. He went down the stairs and put his shoes on. He had on his warmest sweater, his smokes, and his keys. Out front he smoked a couple cigarettes before ending up in his car and driving off.  
  
— —  
  
Ian was getting ready for work when someone was knocking on his makeshift door. He had work at five o’clock that Saturday night and had to leave pretty soon so that he made it on time with the L. He finished buttoning up his uniform shirt before sliding the door open, revealing Mickey.  
  
“Hey,” Ian said with a small smile. He moved out of the way and ushered Mickey in.   
  
Mickey thumbed at his bottom lip and went inside the bedroom. “Hey.”  
  
“What are you doing here?” Ian asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
“I don’t really know. One moment I’m smoking outside my house and the next I’m in my car driving here,” Mickey said.   
  
“Mickey, I’m really sorry. I can’t stop thinking about you, I miss you so much,” Ian said taking a small step forward.  
  
Mickey stood in place but put a hand up to stop Ian from coming any closer. He said, “Me too, but I’m still fucking pissed at you. You lied to me, Ian, you know how much that fucking sucks? I thought you were someone I could be myself with, someone that I could be completely honest with.”  
  
“You can be all that with me. Mick, please, I know I fucked up, but please let me earn your trust back. Give me another chance, I really don’t want to lose you,” Ian begged.   
  
“Okay,” Mickey said.  
  
“Okay?” Ian asked with a smile starting to form on his lips.  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Mickey said.  
  
Ian grinned and moved closer to Mickey. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward to kiss him but Mickey stopped him.  
  
“I still don’t fucking trust you, man, I’m not letting you kiss me,” Mickey said, his blue eyes a little cold.   
  
Ian’s hope deflated a bit. He moved to peck Mickey’s cheek before pulling away. He said, “Let me know what I can do to get us back to where we were.”  
  
“Time,” Mickey said, “Basically starting over, except this time I ain’t fucking you or kissing you, not until I know I can trust you again.”  
  
“So we’re friends?” Ian scoffed.  
  
“No, we’re boyfriends. Just cause you’re not fucking me doesn’t mean you get to fuck other people. If this is too fucking difficult for you then-“ Mickey was saying before Ian cut him off, “I didn’t say that. I was just making sure I didn’t get pushed into the friend zone.”  
  
Mickey chuckled, “No, you’re still lucky enough to be my boyfriend.”  
  
“I am very lucky,” Ian said with a small smile.   
  
Mickey rolled his eyes. He looked Ian over and said, “Start at five?”  
  
“Yeah, you wanna come by?” Ian asked.  
  
“Okay, let’s get Mandy and Nicole first. I ain’t sitting alone,” Mickey said when Ian gave him a curious look.   
  
Ian chuckled. He put on a light jacket before leading the way out of the bedroom.  
  
— —  
  
Fuck was it ever torture to not be able to kiss those lips. Mickey set the damn rule, he should be able to follow it, but it was getting harder and harder to not just say ‘fuck it’ and kiss Ian. He thought that over time it would get a little easier to stave off temptation, but it wasn’t, if anything it was harder. It’s been about a month since Mickey gave Ian another chance. A month without kissing his boyfriend. A month without having sex or anything of the matter with his boyfriend. Mickey was about to crack.  
  
Fuck was it ever torture to not be able to kiss those lips. Ian felt like he was dying. After he got a taste of Mickey’s beautiful lips he needed it like he needed his next fix. Damn Mickey and his damn rules. He knew he was lucky to even have another chance with him but it was getting harder and harder not to kiss him. He was also getting hard at any fucking form of physical contact with his boyfriend. He had so much pent up energy that he’s been running more and more and for longer.   
  
— —  
  
Mickey knew Ian was tired of the no kissing or no sex rule because he’s been working out even more than before. Mickey never thought he’d complain about Ian working out but he had to now. Ian was getting so fucking ripped that Mickey was practically drooling anytime he happened to see him topless. It was getting warmer out so whenever they hung out at Ian’s he would be in a tank top or topless and it was driving Mickey crazy.  
  
Mickey wasn’t sure if he completely trusted Ian now. How do you know when you learned to trust somebody again? He never had to deal with something like this before so he had no way of knowing if he trusted Ian again or not.   
  
What he did know was that he didn’t think about Ian with that fucking Max kid anymore. He did at first. Whenever they were in Ian’s room or just lounging together on the sofa. Mickey couldn’t help but think that Ian had Mix pressed up against him or under him as he fucked him. However, now he didn’t think of that, not as much. All he thought about was having Ian pressed up against him and fucking him.   
  
Mickey held out for another couple weeks. It was now a month until school was to end and Terry was out of town until Sunday night.   
  
“Do you wanna come over Saturday after your shift is over?” Mickey asked. It was Thursday and they were chilling in Ian’s backyard trying to get the warm May air to cool their bodies down.  
  
“And stay the night?” Ian asked turning to look at him.   
  
Mickey blew smoke out of his nose and glanced over at Ian. “Well yeah, you finish at two in the morning.”  
  
Ian grinned at him and said, “Okay.”  
  
— —  
  
Ian was definitely happy for Saturday night to finally roll around. Since Mickey gave Ian another chance they haven’t slept together (physically and sexually) since, and he was happy to finally be able to sleep together, even if it was just physically and not sexually.  
  
Mickey came to pick him up after work. He looked a little sleepy.  
  
“You look so cute,” Ian said when he got into the car and saw Mickey’s disheveled look. He had major bed head and he was wearing loose blue shorts and a white tank top.   
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey said as he yawned.  
  
Ian chuckled, “Okay, grandpa. You ready to get to bed?”  
  
“I slept a bit before,” Mickey admitted, “I just got up to come get you.”  
  
Ian’s heart warmed at that. He woke up specifically just to come pick Ian up. He place his hand on Mickey’s exposed knee and rubbed his thumb against his skin softly. Mickey placed his hand over Ian’s and squeezed before putting it back on the steering wheel.  
  
— —   
  
Mickey led Ian up to his bedroom silently as to not wake up Maria. Mandy was sleeping out since she knew Mickey was bringing Ian over. She didn’t want to risk hearing them in case they finally fucked.  
  
Mickey didn’t tell her for obvious reasons but he was planning on fucking Ian again.   
  
Inside the bedroom, Mickey locked the door behind them. The only light illuminating the room was his lamp on the bedside table. Ian stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do, until Mickey came up to stand in front of him. He slipped his hands over Ian’s chest and over his shoulders before removing each button from it’s hold.   
  
Ian watched as Mickey undid the buttons on his shirt, keeping his hands to himself. Once the shirt was open, Mickey held onto the sides of it at the bottom.   
  
He looked up at Ian and bit the bottom of his lip. Ian’s eyes focused on Mickey’s lips before going back up to his eyes. He said, “Are you sure?”   
  
“I trust you,” Mickey said. It was all he needed to say for Ian to crash their lips together and lift him up. Mickey wound his legs around Ian’s waist and wound his arms around Ian’s shoulders. He gripped onto Ian’s hair, drawing him in closer.   
  
Mickey bit down on Ian’s lip pulling it into his mouth before releasing his mouth. Ian practically growled before dropping them onto Mickey’s bed and hovering over him. They rid themselves of their clothes before Ian was devouring his lips again.   
  
He moved his lips over to his jaw and down to his neck. Mickey moved his head to give Ian better access. Ian moved back up and nipped at Ian’s earlobe before whispering, “I want you so fucking bad, Mickey.”   
  
Mickey moaned and his hips involuntary jerked up. Ian grinned at him and ground his hips down into Mickey’s causing some much needed friction between their hardened erections. Ian kissed down Mickey’s body, taking in every inch of this boy’s body as he could, God did he miss him.   
  
Ian sucked a small mark into Mickey’s hip just above where his straining cock was standing at attention. Ian moved over to his cock and swallowed him whole. Mickey moaned out, arching his back. He ran his fingers through Ian’s hair and grabbed hold.   
  
“Fucking-, Ian,” Mickey moaned out when Ian hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue up and down Mickey’s shaft. Ian moaned around Mickey’s cock causing Mickey to moan out even louder than before.  
  
Ian let go of Mickey with a loud pop before moving back up his body and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Mickey didn’t even hear it but Ian reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out the lube and condoms. He slicked his fingers up as he continued to kiss Mickey before slipping a finger gently into Mickey’s hole. Mickey detached from Ian’s mouth and moaned out, exposing his neck to Ian.  
  
Mickey planted his feet on the mattress, making Ian settle between his hips and giving him better access to his hole. He worked two fingers then three before Mickey was panting and begging for Ian’s cock.   
  
Before Ian could do it himself, Mickey switched their positions. He tore the condom open with his teeth before putting it into his mouth and lowering it onto Ian’s shaft with his mouth. Ian moaned out and gripped onto Mickey’s blond hair. Their eyes connected and they could see the others eyes blown wide full of lust, and something else.  
  
Mickey made sure the condom was on properly before straddling Ian’s hips and lowering himself onto his shaft. They both moaned out loud when Mickey was fully seated. They started to move and it soon became erratic. They were both not able to control themselves; Ian pounded into Mickey as Mickey slammed back down onto Ian, sure to be leaving them both with dark bruises on their hips and pelvises.   
  
Mickey leaned forward and sucked a dark red mark into Ian’s sick just above his collarbone, his hands running over his chest and down his sides. Ian had a firm hold on Mickey’s hips as he slammed up into him.   
  
Mickey kissed his way up to Ian’s lips and Ian parted them to allow Mickey’s tongue inside. They were on the edge for so long that one roll of their hips and they were both coming hard with a loud moan of the others name, and a firm grip on the other.   
  
  
They lay next to each other just their arms touching each other, before Mickey placed his head on Ian’s chest. Ian grinned and wrapped his arm around Mickey’s body, pulling him closer.   
  
“I’ve missed this,” Mickey said against Ian’s chest.  
  
“Me too,” Ian said into Mickey’s hair before placing a kiss there. “Were you serious? Do you really trust me?”  
  
“I do,” Mickey said. He lifted his head to look at Ian, “Why? Should I not?”  
  
“No, you should,” Ian said looking deep into his eyes, “Because I love you, Mickey.”   
  
Mickey’s lips parted slightly as he looked at Ian in shock. Before Mickey could say anything Ian said, “You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to finally tell you.”   
  
He stroked the side of Mickey’s face before Mickey placed his head back on his chest. Mickey kissed Ian’s chest and wrapped his arm around Ian’s middle. Ian smiled and kissed the top of Mickey’s head again before reaching over to shut off the lamp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', & my tumblr prompt series


	10. You're Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian, Mickey, and Mandy get their letters from U of Chicago, Northwestern, and NYU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the chapter after this will more than likely be the last chapter followed by the epilogue.  
> I love you all, thank you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

[Amazing cover art ](http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/post/114629376075/theunforgivngminute-the-good-life-by-bellafarella)

* * *

It felt like this other being was in the room with them every time Mickey and Ian were together. Ian told Mickey that he loves him two months ago. It’s been about two months that Mickey hasn’t told him he loved him too. Does he love him? There’s a reason he hasn’t said it yet. He has no fucking idea if he loves Ian or not. He has a pretty good idea that he does but he has nothing to compare it to. Sure, he loves Mandy and Maria but that’s family. He has never loved nor has been loved by a guy before and he has no idea how that should feel. He sees it in Ian though, the way he looks at him and acts around him. Ian loves him, and it feels fucking amazing. However, it also feels like shit cause every day that goes by that Mickey doesn’t say it back is another day that Ian doesn’t hear how much he’s loved. And fuck, does Mickey want to be able to let Ian know how much he’s loved.  
  
They only have a little over a month left of their senior year in high school. Mickey could not be happier. He was so done with living under Terry’s roof.  
  
*  
A few days ago Terry had made a comment about some gay guys on TV. Mickey and Mandy were watching a new show and one of the main characters is an openly gay guy who is very sexual. The guy was making out hardcore with another guy when Terry came into the room.  
  
“The fuck are you two watching? Turn that faggot shit off,” Terry said with a sneer.  
  
“It’s just a show, daddy,” Mandy said not even bothering to look up, she was too into this new show.  
  
“It’s fucking disgusting,” Terry said before turning his attention to Mickey, “Better not be enjoying this queer shit.”  
  
Mickey had to fight the urge to roll his eyes or punch Terry’s stupid fucking face in. All he did was bring his phone out for Terry’s view and said, “I’m not even watching it.”  
  
“Good. I won’t have a faggot for a son,” Terry said before walking back out of the room.  
*  
  
Reasons like that is why Mickey can’t wait to get out from under Terry’s roof.  
  
  
It’s Wednesday and Ian has his weekly therapy appointment. Today is a day that Clayton is taking him so Mickey just meets Ian at his place after dinner.  
  
Mickey walks in from the backdoor since it’s usually unlocked more so than the front door.  
  
“Hey, Mickey!” Fiona says upon seeing him. Seems as though they just finished eating cause she just got out of her seat with her plate.  
  
“Hey. Ian back yet?” Mickey asks coming further into the house.  
  
“Not yet, he should be back soon though,” Fiona says, “Make yourself at home.”  
  
Mickey nods and takes a seat at the table next to Carl. Carl starts talking to him about- well, he doesn’t really know what, but that doesn’t really matter.  
  
A few minutes later Ian comes homes. He walks into the kitchen with a doggy bag in hand and calls out, “Got some leftovers!” When he sees Mickey sitting at the table he says, “Oh, hey, Mick. When’d you get here?”  
  
“Just got here,” Mickey says getting up. “Nice chat, man,” He says patting Carl on the top of his head.  
  
Ian puts his leftovers away and Fiona says to him with a knowing smile, “You got mail today.”  
  
“What kind of mail?” Ian asks catching her tone.  
  
Fiona doesn’t answer, just hands him two envelops. Ian looks at the addresses on them. Northwestern and University of Chicago.  
  
Ian looks at Mickey and says, “I got two of the three letters.”  
  
“Same,” Mickey says pulling out his same two envelops from his back pocket.  
  
“Did you open them?” Ian asks walking toward him.  
  
Mickey shakes his head ‘no’ and says, “Thought we could together.”  
  
Ian smiles and leads them up to his room. They sit in the middle of his bed and hold their two envelops in their hands.  
  
“Did Mandy get hers?” Ian asks.  
  
“Yeah, bitch didn’t even wait till I came back downstairs before she opened hers,” Mickey says.  
  
“And?” Ian asks.  
  
“She didn’t get into either. She’s kinda pissed about U of Chicago, you know, your brother and all,” Mickey answers.  
  
Ian chuckles and says, “Yeah well Lip’s a smartass that got a scholarship.”  
  
They’re quiet for a second before they both breathe out and look at each other. They open up the envelop from University of Chicago.  
  
“Rejected,” Mickey says like he’s not surprised. Mandy hadn’t gotten into either school they applied to in the state. They aren’t at the same level in every subject but what Mandy lacks, Mickey gains, and vice versa.  
  
“I got in,” Ian says in a whisper.  
  
“Ian, that’s great!” Mickey says, excited for his boyfriend.  
  
“You didn’t though,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey furrows his brows and says, “Who fuckin’ cares, man. You got in! I told you you could do it.”  
  
Ian still doesn’t look too pleased. He says, “Next one?”  
  
They both open it and Mickey says the same thing, “Rejected.”  
  
“I got in,” Ian says again, “What the fuck?!”  
  
“Ian, why aren’t you happy about this? You got into both schools! The one your so called genius brother got into, you got into also!” Mickey says.  
  
“You didn’t though!” Ian says like that’s supposed to mean something to Mickey.  
  
“That doesn’t matter. I didn’t even really want to go to College, it was just an excuse to move out of Terry’s house. I can still do that without College,” Mickey says with a shrug.  
  
“But we’re supposed to go to the same school,” Ian says.  
  
“There’s still NYU,” Mickey says, hoping it’ll cheer Ian up a bit.  
  
Ian grins and says, “There’s still NYU.” He pushes the letters aside and kisses Mickey on the lips.  
  
Mickey laughs when Ian straddles his hips and peppers him with kisses. He says, “You’re so fucking weird, man.”  
  
“Why? Cause I want to go to the same College as my boyfriend?” Ian asks.  
  
“Cause you’re not more excited about getting into two out of the three schools you applied to,” Mickey says.  
  
“It means shit if you can’t go with me,” Ian says looking into Mickey’s blue eyes.  
  
Mickey pulls Ian closer and kisses him on the lips.  
  
  
They go downstairs so Ian can tell Fiona that he got into both schools. Ian didn’t want to but he knew he’d be asked so he told her. She jumped for joy and hugged him tight. Already planning a party to celebrate.  
  
— —  
  
The following Monday the three of them receive an envelop from NYU. This time, Mickey and Mandy open them together. Mandy jumps for joy when she sees that she got accepted. Mickey’s starring down at his letter when she notices he’s not doing anything. She asks him and he doesn’t answer, so she takes the letter from him and reads it.  
  
_Congratulations on your acceptance into New York University._  
  
“I got in,” Mickey says so lowly that Mandy almost misses it before he says it again, louder, “I got in.”  
  
“We got in!” Mandy yells and hugs her twin tight to her.  
  
“Holy crap,” Mickey says as he hugs Mandy back just as tight.  
  
“Mick,” Mandy says pulling back to look at him, “We’re moving to New York.”  
  
“Holy crap,” Mickey says again, and they both start to laugh.  
  
  
A little while later Mickey calls Ian.  
  
“Did you get it too?” Ian asks upon answering.  
  
“Yeah, did you open yours?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Not yet,” Ian says, “Did you?”  
  
“Yeah, with Mandy when we got home,” Mickey says, “Open yours now.”  
  
“What did yours say?” Ian asks.  
  
“Ian, just open yours,” Mickey says.  
  
“I want to know first, Mick. Did you get in?” Ian asks.  
  
“I got in,” Mickey says, “I fuckin’ got in!” He can’t help but let the excitement take over.  
  
“I’m proud of you, Mick!” Ian says. He can feel Ian’s smile through the phone.  
  
“Okay, fuckin’ open yours now,” Mickey says impatiently.  
  
“Okay,” Ian says. Mickey can hear Ian tearing the envelop open and some rustling.  
  
“I got in! Mick, I got in!!” Ian practically shouts.  
  
“Who’s the genius now? You or your dumbass brother?” Mickey says. Ian starts to laugh and so does Mickey. He says, “I’m really proud of you, Ian. I told you you could do it.”  
  
“Mickey, that means we get to go to the same school,” Ian says.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says. Ian got into all three schools, two of which are in the state, near his family, his siblings that he said he wanted to keep helping out. If he goes to NYU with him and Mandy, he can’t help them out as much.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Ian asks immediately.  
  
“Huh? Nothing, man. This is great, Ian, really,” Mickey tries to reassure.  
  
“New York,” Ian says, “I’ve always wanted to go to New York,” he starts to laugh, “Guess now I’m going to live there. Oh my God, I’m going to live in New York.”  
  
“Hey, look, don’t make any quick decisions. You got into three schools, two that are close by. You should think about it, Ian,” Mickey says.  
  
“Nothing to think about,” Ian says simply.  
  
Mickey sighs and says, “When are you working next?”  
  
“Tomorrow, they need me for some party at the restaurant. You gonna come by?” Ian asks.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Just text me when your break is,” Mickey says, “I gotta go.”  
  
“Okay, talk to you later,” Ian says.  
  
— —  
  
The next day, Mickey goes to see Ian on his break at eight o’clock.  
  
“Hey,” Ian says when he sees Mickey making his way over. Ian is sitting outside of the restaurant smoking a cigarette.  
  
“You smoking again?” Mickey asks before taking it from him.  
  
“The party inside,” Ian says, “It’s horrible. Fucking annoying pricks, man.”  
  
Mickey blows smoke out of his nose before Ian steps closer to him and places his hand on his waist. He says, “Hey,” before placing a kiss at the base of his jaw.  
  
Mickey checks around but sees no one outside. He brings his free hand up to grab the back of Ian’s head and pulls him into a kiss. Ian pulls Mickey closer to him and kisses him back.  
  
They pull apart and Mickey continues to smoke Ian’s cigarette, Ian just smiling like a goofball.  
  
“Just think, we’ll be able to do that wherever we want in New York,” Ian says with a dreamy smile.  
  
“Yeah… Ian, I was serious about you taking time to decide. You have family here that you even said you wanted to help out. You were only going to apply to the same school as your brother just cause it’s closest to your family,” Mickey says.  
  
“That was before you didn’t get in there,” Ian says. Mickey starts to shake his head and Ian continues, “Mick, I want to go to school with you. I want to stay with you. I want you. I can still help them out if I’m in New York. I can send them extra money I make, anything. I just want to be with you, Mickey.”  
  
“Are you sure about this? I’m not worth it. You got options, Ian. You got into three schools, two are here. Your family is here,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian takes a step closer and holds Mickey’s face up so that they are looking into each others eyes. Ian says, “Mickey, you are worth it. You’re worth it to me. I love you, and I want to be with you. I don’t want states separating us. I want to go to NYU with you.”  
  
Mickey nods so Ian let’s go of his face. Mickey stubs the cigarette out and says, “Did you tell that to Fiona?”  
  
Ian laughs and says, “I told her I got into all three and that NYU was my top choice.”  
  
Mickey hummed and lit another cigarette. He said throwing an exhale of smoke, “When you gotta go back?”  
  
“Like twenty minutes. You wanna come sit inside? I was gonna eat something,” Ian asks.  
  
“Yeah, gimme this much time,” Mickey says showing his cigarette.  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Alright, I’ll meet you inside.”  
  
  
While Mickey smokes his cigarette he can’t help but wonder how he got so fucking lucky in finding Ian. Ian, who after all this time still tells him that he loves him, chooses him over staying in the state for his family. Ian who repeatedly chooses Mickey over everything.  
  
It’s in this moment that he realizes he’s in love with Ian. He has been for a long time. How could he have not noticed it before? Mickey is deeply in love with Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', & my tumblr prompt series


	11. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has to put his trust in Mickey and have faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: homophobic language in this chapter & minor violence
> 
> OMG this is the last chapter, WTF?! Okay so first of all THANK YOU SO MUCH to those of you who have been following this story, leaving me kudos & comments, and even to those who have this bookmarked for when it's complete. It means so much that you like this story! The next and final chapter will be the epilogue.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluffy, angsty, smutty chapter! Love you all <3

Mickey didn’t know when to tell Ian those three words he should have said so long ago. He kept trying to say it but Ian hasn’t said it again and he didn’t know how to just say it. It’s been too long that he’s held it in. All he wants to do is just tell him.  
  
They just graduated high school and were now about to enjoy their last summer in Chicago before moving to New York. Ian told Fiona and the rest of his siblings of his decision and they were all fine with it. Ian has to take out loans to pay for school seeing as though he doesn’t get his tuition payed for like Lip.  
  
Mickey and Mandy know that they’ll have their school payed for. Terry didn’t seem to give two shits that they were moving away. He even seemed a little too happy about that.  
  
  
It’s the first weekend that they’re finally done high school and Terry is out of town. Maria moved in with her daughter and Mandy went out for the night so Mickey picked Ian up so that he could stay the weekend.  
  
On Sunday morning the two of them were in the living room in just their boxers and they were mindlessly watching TV. Ian was sitting with his legs parted and Mickey couldn’t resist. He got up and went to kneel in front of him. He put his hands flat on both of Ian’s thighs.  
  
Ian smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair once. Mickey freed Ian’s half hard cock from his boxers before licking the underside of it. He licked and sucked on the head until Ian was fully hard before taking him into his mouth. Mickey relaxed his throat and took as much of Ian into his mouth as he could.  
  
Ian moaned softly, “Mmm, Mick.”  
  
Mickey moaned around Ian’s cock making Ian moan louder. Mickey moved up and down Ian’s shaft with tight lips creating pressure on Ian’s dick causing Ian to moan out. Mickey was dripping in his boxers. He couldn’t get enough of Ian in his mouth, in his ass, in his heart.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so fucking good at this, Mick,” Ian praised as he tightened his grip in his hair.  
  
Mickey moaned around Ian’s dick and moved his free hand down to release his own erection and give it some attention. Ian looked down and saw Mickey jerking off to sucking his dick. He said, “Christ, Mick, this making you hot? Touching yourself to having your lips wrapped around my dick? So fucking hot, you’re so fucking hot, Mick.”  
  
Mickey jerked his dick a little faster at that and moaned around Ian’s dick. He started sucking faster and harder just as he worked his hand on his own cock.  
  
“Ah, fuck, I’m gonna come-“, Ian started to say before he shot his load down his boyfriend’s throat with a moan of his name. Mickey right along with him came in his hand.  
  
When they were done Mickey sat back on his heels and wiped his hand clean on his boxers. They both put themselves back into their boxers just as someone was walking in through the front door.  
  
  
“What the fuck?!” Terry said loudly as he walked closer and closer to where Mickey was still kneeled in front of a half naked Ian.  
  
“Fuck,” Mickey said panicked before getting up. Ian also shot upright.  
  
“What the fuck is going on here?” Terry snarled.  
  
Both boys just looked to each other before looking back at Terry not knowing what to say or do. Terry moved in closer to them and said to Mickey, “I thought I told you I won’t have no fucking faggot as a son!” before he punched him in the face.  
  
Mickey stumbled back and covered his immediately bleeding nose. Terry turned to give Ian the same treatment but Mickey yelled, “Dad, don’t!”  
  
Terry turned back to Mickey and said, “What? You don’t want me to hurt your dick sucking boyfriend? Oh no wait, that was my pole smoking queer of a son sucking ginger dick!”  
  
Right before any more harm could come Mandy came home. She immediately saw what was going on, Ian and Mickey both in their boxers, Mickey bleeding, and Terry standing in the middle of it all. She said, “What’s going on?” When nobody said anything she said, “Daddy?”  
  
“Your brother is a fucking faggot!” Terry shouted. Mandy went to stand next to Ian who had moved back in it all, trying to get away from Terry.  
  
Terry looked back to Mickey and said, “I should fucking kill you. Disgusting AIDS monkey.”  
  
“Daddy, please don’t hurt him,” Mandy pleaded. She sounded like a child.  
  
“I’m going to give you one last chance. No more seeing the faggot and you can still be a Milkovich. If not, you’re out. I cut you off and you are no longer my son,” Terry said.  
  
Mickey didn’t have to think before he said, “Okay. I’m sorry, dad.”  
  
Terry nodded at him and Mickey looked over his shoulder at Ian who looked heartbroken. Mickey then glanced at Mandy and she started to lead Ian upstairs.  
  
Terry said to them, “You better be getting your shit and getting out of my fucking house!”  
  
Mickey was about to go upstairs also but was stopped by a death glare from Terry. He sat back down on the sofa and had to watch as Mandy led Ian outside.  
  
When Mandy came back inside they both went upstairs and into Mickey’s room.  
  
“Mickey, what the fuck?” Mandy said had smacked his chest.  
  
“The fuck did you expect me to do!? You think I wanted more than just a bloody nose? He wouldn’t just let me leave and not be his son, he would fucking ruin my life even without me being here,” Mickey said. “Just trust me, okay? I have a plan… I’ve always had one just in case this happened.”  
  
“You planned on Terry catching you with a guy balls deep in you?” Mandy scoffed.  
  
“He wasn’t balls deep in me, Christ. But yes, I’ve had a plan ever since I realized I’m gay,” Mickey said. He took his phone and tried to call Ian. Straight to voicemail. He called a few times without any response.  
  
“Fuck, can you try calling Ian and just tell him to trust me, please? He’s not answering my calls,” Mickey pleaded.  
  
Mandy tried calling also but he didn’t pick up so she texted him. They both did.  
  
— —  
  
Mickey [10:05 am]: **Trust me.**  
  
Mickey [10:06 am]: **Please, just trust me, Ian.**  
  
Mandy [10:07 am]: **Trust him, Ian. He has a plan.**  
  
Ian read both messages on the train ride home. He ignored all of their calls but seeing their texts now he didn’t know what to think. He wants to trust Mickey, he really does, but he just basically chose being rich over him.  
  
Ian hasn’t heard anything from Mickey in over a week. Nothing. He was starting to lose hope and trust in him. Because of Terry Milkovich, Ian lost his boyfriend and his job. Rick had to let Ian go from Rosa’s because Terry being his best customer filed a major complaint, what he said who fucking knows, but he has a lot of power there and they had to fire Ian.  
  
— —  
  
Mandy called Ian one night and they went to Boystown together. They were in some club called the FairyTale having a drink at the bar.  
  
Mandy said over the noise, “Just trust him. He just needs a bit more time.”  
  
“For what?! Christ, Mandy! You won’t tell me anything, you just keep telling me to trust him yet he hasn’t spoken to me in almost two weeks! How am I supposed to just trust him?” Ian snapped.  
  
“Who’s idea do you think it was to take you out tonight? Not specifically here, he’ll probably kill me when he finds out I took you to a gay bar filled with half naked men dancing around for money, but he told me to make sure you’re okay and just to tell you to wait a bit longer. Please, Ian,” Mandy pleaded. “He really cares about you.”  
  
“Fine! But make him sweat about you taking me here,” Ian smirked.  
  
Mandy started to laugh, “Are you insane!? He will kill me!”  
  
“Hey, there you guys are!” Joey shouted from behind them.  
  
“Hey, boo!” Mandy said before hugging her best friend.  
  
“There are so many delicious men here I got distracted and couldn’t find you,” Joey said with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
  
Ian snorted and Joey looked him up and down. He said, “You know, Ian, you could totally work here.”  
  
“Are you insane?” Ian said incredulously.  
  
“No, my mother had me tested,” Joey said to which Mandy and Ian laughed. Joey continued, “Seriously though, I know you need money for New York, and they make great fucking tips here. Plus with your face and what I’m sure is a killer bod, you would rake it up.”  
  
“You think?” Ian asked curiously. He does need to make a lot of money before going to New York in September.  
  
Mandy couldn’t help but laugh. She said, “Fuck. Mickey is going to kill you, Joey, when he finds out you just talked his boyfriend into being a stripper.”  
  
“They’re not strippers, they already come out on their stages in those shorts,” Joey said.  
  
Mandy burst out laughing, “That doesn’t help!”  
  
“Just for the summer though, what’d be the warm in it?” Ian asked.  
  
Joey grinned like the cheshire cat whereas Mandy just sat their shaking her head with a small smile on her face. Ian got up and said, “I’m gonna see if I can find the manager.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Mandy said before smacking Joey. “You are so dead when Mickey finds out!”  
  
“Who’s gonna tell him? He’s not even talking to Ian right now, and I sure as shit won’t tell him,” Joey said. Mandy gave him a look and he said, “Don’t fucking tell him!!”  
  
“I have to! If I don’t he’ll kill me just for not telling him! He’s already gonna kill me for bringing him here. Fuck,” Mandy said.  
  
  
Ian came back a little while later. He pulled out a pair of gold booty shorts and Mandy and Joey started to laugh.  
  
“No fucking way!!” Joey squealed as Mandy said, “We are all fucking dead.”  
  
“I start now,” Ian said, “They wanna see what I can do first.”  
  
Mandy and Joey just squealed. Ian rolled his eyes and went in the back to change. He came back out in those gold booty shorts and Joey gaped at him.  
  
“I just died and went to Heaven,” Joey said starring at Ian as he got up on a platform and started to roll his body to the beat of the music.  
  
Mandy would have smacked him for ogling her brothers boyfriend but she couldn’t really do that when she was starring just as hard. Ian looked fucking good up there.  
  
— —  
  
Ian knew Fiona wouldn’t like his new job so he just told her that he was going to bartend at the club instead of what he was actually doing.  
  
The first week or so at the new job was killer on Ian’s schedule. He was up all night and slept all morning. His whole life turned upside down. He couldn’t run early anymore but only in the evening before his shift (afternoon was way too hot). His meds were the worst part. He had to keep taking them early in the morning so he would get home and sleep for a couple hours before having to wake up to take them. Sometimes he couldn’t get back to sleep for a few hours because of that.  
  
Before his first real shift though he got a text from Mandy that was actually from Mickey.  
  
Mandy [9:12 pm]: **It’s Mickey, I killed Mandy. Be careful at your new job. I don’t like it but if it’s what you want to do for the summer I can’t stop you.**  
  
Mandy [9:15 pm]: **I miss you, Ian. I hope you still trust me.**  
  
Ian couldn’t help the tear that slid down his cheek. He wiped it away and chuckled.  
  
Ian [9:20 pm]: **I miss you, Mick, so much. Just hurry up whatever you’re doing so I can finally see you again.**  
  
Mandy [9:22 pm]: **Promise.**  
  
It’s been a month since Ian last saw Mickey and he felt like he was dying. He saw a lot more of Mandy and her friends though. It seemed like they were always at the club when Ian was working. Most likely sent by Mickey.  
  
— —  
  
Even though Mickey’s walked up and down these steps hundreds of times it felt different today. He would normally just walk in but he hasn’t seen Ian in over a month so he brought his fist up and knocked on the front door.  
  
Mickey stood there waiting with knot in his stomach. Ian finally opened the front door and had a huge grin on his face upon seeing Mickey.  
  
“You’re here,” Ian says.  
  
“I’m here,” Mickey says a little unsure.  
  
“Oh God, you’re not here to break up with me are you?” Ian asks in a panic.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes and says, “Dumbass check the bag,” before he lifts up the bag he has in his hands.  
  
Ian looks at him confused before Mickey says, “You gonna let me in or what? I’m sweating my balls off out here.”  
  
“Charming,” Ian says stepping aside to let Mickey in.  
  
“Where is everyone?” Mickey asks noticing the empty house.  
  
“Out back in the pool,” Ian says.  
  
“Right,” Mickey says pointing to Ian’s exposed chest.  
  
“This is weird so I’m just gonna-“ Ian says as he goes up to Mickey. He takes Mickey’s face in both of his hands and kisses him hard on the lips. Mickey drops his bag and brings his hands up to touch Ian. Settling his hands on Ian’s hips he pulls him in closer until they’re flush against each other. Ian moans into the kiss allowing Mickey’s tongue access into his mouth. They’re all teeth and tongue and rutting against each other before an awkward cough makes them stop.  
  
They turn to see Fiona standing in the entryway to the kitchen.  
  
“Sorry,” They both say in unison.  
  
“Good to finally see you again, Mickey. Keep it G-rated in the living room, guys,” Fiona says before heading back into the kitchen. She then yells, “There’s sandwiches outside!” before exiting the house.  
  
Ian laughs at the awkward encounter and Mickey just laughs cause God, did he miss Ian’s laugh. Ian takes Mickey’s hand and leads him to sit on the sofa.  
  
“So?” Ian asks awaiting why he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in over a month.  
  
“I left,” Mickey says simply.  
  
“Mick, I’m gonna need more details than that,” Ian says.  
  
So Mickey starts from the beginning, “I’ve been saving my money ever since I realized that I’m gay. So for the past six years I’ve saved almost every single penny that dear old dad gave us for birthdays or holidays, same goes for whatever Maria gave us as cash for gifts, which wasn’t much cause she usually gave us more thoughtful gifts, but anyway, any dime I got I kept. I’ve also been stealing a lot of Terry’s money. Anytime I could get to his wallet without him noticing. He never notices a 5 piece or 10 being missing, but over six years it’s accumulated. I just knew even from that young age that it’s something I needed to do just in case he ever found out who I really am. That I’m fucking gay. I knew I couldn’t leave when he caught us, not then. I needed more time. If I left right away I wouldn’t have anything now. But I did leave. I left him a note. I took all the shit I needed plus the money I’ve saved up and the laptop and bolted.”  
  
“Shit, Mick,” Ian said shocked.  
  
“Yeah, Mandy texted me before I got here that he saw it and flipped out. He told her that I was an ungrateful fudge-packer and was no longer his son, not like I was before. He’s always hated me. She said that he didn’t care about the shit I took that he paid for and that the car we shared is now hers. He’s going to pay her tuition but not mine but she said she would help me. I don’t really give a shit about all that though,” Mickey said as he placed his hand on Ian’s knee.  
  
Ian looked down at his hand before looking up and locking eyes. Mickey said, “Ian, I love you. I have for so long. I don’t need anything in this life if I can’t enjoy it with you. None of that shit ever meant anything to me. You’re what means everything to me.”  
  
Ian smiled with watery eyes, “I love you so much, Mick.”  
  
Mickey grinned. He brought his hand up to caress the side of Ian’s face before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.  
  
Ian said, “I can’t believe you left.”  
  
“Me neither,” Mickey said with a small laugh. “So uh, can I stay with you? I mean, if it’s okay…”  
  
“Of course you can! What kind of stupid question is that?” Ian laughed.  
  
Mickey shoved Ian’s shoulder. Ian said, “Come on, let’s get you into some trunks and get in the pool.”  
  
  
That night after everyone went to bed and it was just Ian and Mickey on the sofa, Mickey decided to bring it up. “So shaking your ass in gold shorts for money?”  
  
Ian laughed and said, “Basically.”  
  
Mickey squirmed in his seat causing him to move away from Ian. Ian noticed and said, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I don’t like it,” Mickey stated.  
  
“You should come by when I’m working tomorrow night,” Ian said.  
  
“So I can see you shake your ass for perverted old men,” Mickey said with a hint of bitterness.  
  
“So you can see what I do. I dance, Mick. Yeah, I’ve had to give a few lap dances-“ Ian started to say.  
  
Mickey interrupted him, “You what!?”  
  
“It’s apart of the job, but it pays more. I get twenty five bucks a dance, Mick. I don’t have to do it as often if you don’t want,” Ian bargained.  
  
“Of course I don’t fucking want you to grind up on some other guy, Christ, Ian,” Mickey said.  
  
Ian moved closer to Mickey making him sit with his back against the armrest of the sofa. He said, “If it helps you’re the only one I want to grind up on.”  
  
“Fuckin’ better be,” Mickey said before pulling Ian in and kissing him hard.  
  
Ian moaned into the kiss and moved to straddle Mickey’s hips. Ian rolled his hips into Mickey’s as he slipped his hands up his tank top.  
  
Ian scratched down his torso and Mickey moaned out, “Fuck, Ian.”  Ian kept rolling his hips and grinding up against him. They were both in loose shorts and the thin fabric barely held a barrier between their erections.  
  
“Take your fuckin’ clothes off,” Mickey said when Ian moved his lips down his jaw to suck on his neck.  
  
Ian got to work on a quick hicky at the base of Mickey’s collarbone before removing his clothes just as Mickey was removing his. When they were completely naked Ian licked and kissed his way down Mickey’s body before taking Mickey’s hard cock into his mouth causing him to moan out.  
  
“Shhh,” Ian said before sucking on the head of his dick. He took him all in his mouth before trailing a hand up his torso and forcing Mickey’s mouth open. He stuck two of his fingers into Mickey’s mouth and Mickey sucked on those long fingers like he would Ian’s cock. Ian moaned around Mickey’s cock at the way Mickey sucked on his fingers. He removed them and Mickey knew to plant his fleet so Ian had better access. Ian circled Mickey’s hole with one wet finger before plunging it in. Once Mickey was acclimated to it he added the second finger.  
  
“Fucking, mmph, Ian,” Mickey moaned out at having Ian’s fingers stretching him open and his pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock.  
  
Mickey pulled on Ian’s hair and Ian got the hint. He removed his mouth and fingers. Mickey sat up and pushed Ian back. He started sucking on his dick just enough to get it wet before he straddled his hips and lined himself up.  
  
“You sure to go bareback?” Ian asked looking up at Mickey.  
  
“I know I’m clean, I got tested when we got back together before we fucked again,” Mickey said.  
  
“So did I,” Ian smirked.  
  
“Then we’re good to go,” Mickey said as he sunk down on Ian’s cock. Mickey groaned at the burn of it.  
  
“Are you okay?” Ian asked.  
  
“I’m good,” Mickey said as he started to rock into Ian. They settled into a rhythm that ended up being way more pleasuring than painful for Mickey.  
  
The angle made Ian go deeper and he hit his prostate making Mickey moan out. “There, fuck, Ian right there.”  
  
“Fuck, Mick. You look so fucking good,” Ian said moving his hands up and down Mickey’s thighs on either side of him. “So fucking good.”  
  
Mickey ran his nails down Ian’s chest and moaned out. After a few more thrusts Mickey came untouched onto Ian’s chest and Ian came a couple beats later deep into Mickey.  
  
Mickey lay spent on Ian, in his own spunk, but he couldn’t be bothered to move. Once the disgusting feeling came of having Ian’s spunk run down his thigh he got up and put his boxers on, Ian doing the same. They went upstairs and took a quick shower together before getting into bed.  
  
“I’m coming with you tomorrow night, and every night that you work,” Mickey said as they settled in.  
  
“My own personal bodyguard, what fun,” Ian said sarcastically earning him a smack on the arm making him laugh.  
  
“Laugh it up, tough guy, still not gonna stop me from coming with you and making sure no one gets anywhere near this cock,” Mickey said as he grabbed Ian’s dick for emphasis.  
  
“Jesus, easy, Mick,” Ian said as he turned to face his boyfriend. “You should get a job there too.”  
  
Mickey looked at him like he was out of his damn mind. Ian said, “Not as a dancer but as like a bartender or security guard.”  
  
“We’ll see,” Mickey said. Ian smiled and pulled Mickey close.  
  
— —  
  
Mandy came over a couple days later. She plopped herself on Ian’s bed with the two of them and said, “So I convinced dad to let me live in an apartment in New York. Told him some BS about not wanting some random roommate and living in a dorm. He said ‘if I get you an apartment will you stop talking?’. He’s so clueless, I mean, he knows we still talk, he can’t make me stop. He’s not happy about it but he figures it’s just cause we’re twins or something, I don’t know and don’t really care. But we found an apartment online and he’s flying me and Iggy out to go check it out. Iggy knows by the way.”  
  
“What’d he say?” Mickey asked.  
  
“He pretended to be disgusted in front of dad obviously but when we were alone he asked when you came out. I told him I knew for years and he seems genuinely sad that you never told him. I know we were never close to him but he loves us, Mick, and he hates that he didn’t know this about you. You should call him,” Mandy said.  
  
“Okay, later. What’s this apartment?” Mickey asked. Ian was running his hands through Mickey’s soft hair as the fan moved back and forth in the room cooling their warm bodies. He listened as the siblings caught up.  
  
“It’s amazing, Mick! Well, from the pictures. It’s two bedrooms, I couldn’t ask for three, he’d be suspicious, plus I figure you two would spend more time in one bed than two so…” Mandy trailed off.  
  
“Two bedrooms is fine,” Ian commented.  
  
Mickey pinched Ian’s leg and Ian laughed. Mandy said, “Anyway, it’s great. It’s right near NYU and the building has a pool and a gym, and it’s fancy as shit, but dad’s paying for it. You know since it’s for me. From where he’s sitting he just thinks you’re no longer going to go since you have no money. He made a few choice comments you probably don’t need to know about but yeah he doesn’t know anything about you guys moving in with me. I told him two bedrooms just in case I had a friend stay over or if I ever decided to get a roommate and pocket the extra cash she’d contribute to rent. He thought that was genius.”  
  
“You’re the best, Mands. Thanks for doing all this,” Ian said.  
  
“Of course. I’d do anything for Mickey and now for you,” Mandy said with a soft smile. “Oh, and I figure we can start looking for jobs when we get there for your tuitions. Dads putting the lease for the apartment under my name so he won’t even know about both of your names on it, also he’ll be giving me money for food and stuff so we’re set.”  
  
Mickey sat up and hugged Mandy. He said softly, “Thank you.”  
  
Mandy smiled and hugged him tighter before they pulled back.  
  
Mickey couldn’t believe his life right now. He was free from his fathers thumb and sure, he didn’t have him to pay for school anymore but he was unknowingly paying for his apartment and food that him and his boyfriend will be enjoying. He was also living with his boyfriend and working with him for the summer at a gay club.  
  
  
That night when Mickey and Ian went to bed Mickey hugged Ian tight despite the heat. Ian hugged him back just as tight and whispered in his hair, “What’s this for?”  
  
“Just cause I can,” Mickey said before kissing the underside of Ian’s jaw.  
  
Ian smiled down at him as they locked eyes. Ian kissed him on the lips and brought his hand up to cup the side of his face. They fell asleep in each others arms, the heat wasn’t going to stop them. Nothing was going to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', & my tumblr prompt series


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey knew he had a good life and it was finally all that it was cracked up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took weeks to write but I had finals :( still very sorry! Now I am done finals so I can finish this story up properly. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the love and support on this story, I loved reading all your comments and your private messages to me on tumblr, it meant so much to me, so thank you.  
> 1\. I am taking prompts so hit me up on tumblr (under the same name) if you have any prompts :D  
> 2\. I will be working on a new story soon, just gotta get my brain wrapped around how I want it to go. Hint: I'm thinking high school sweethearts au  
> 3\. If we play our cards right, Amanda (sleepyfaceandsnark) and I will be co-writing an au together ;) wooop!
> 
> Without further a due, the final chapter of 'The Good Life'

_Four years later_  
  
  
“Mickey, where the hell is my apron?!” Mandy yelled from the kitchen of their two bedroom apartment.  
  
“How the hell should I know?” Mickey yelled back from where he lay with his head in Ian’s lap on the sofa.  
  
“I’m going to be late, douchebag!” Mandy continued to yell.  
  
“Not my fucking problem!” Mickey yelled back.  
  
“Jesus Christ, I’m surprised I’m not deaf by now,” Ian said. Listening to the Milkovich twins basically yell at each other for the better half of four years surprisingly haven’t damaged his eardrums.  
  
Mickey glared at Ian as best he could with the way he was laying in his lap. Ian just smiled down at him and continued running his hand through his boyfriend’s blond locks.  
  
“Found it!” Mandy said coming into the living room to shove her apron into her purse that was on their ‘dining room’ table.  
  
“Congratu-fucking-lations,” Mickey sassed and got the finger from his sister.  
  
“Will you be home tonight?” Ian asked watching his other roommate get her coat and scarf on. Winter was soon coming to an end in New York City but it was still cold and snow still covered the ground lightly.  
  
“Nope, gonna go straight to Ben’s house after work then we got his friend’s birthday thing to go to. You guys sure you don’t wanna come to that? It’s at that bar with the mechanical bull,” Mandy offered for the hundredth time that week.  
  
Mickey looked up at Ian who looked down at him at the same time then they both turned to look at Mandy and said, “Yup.”  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes and said, “Fine, be a lame old married couple and stay in on a Friday night.”  
  
“Nothing lame or old about our Friday nights,” Mickey said.  
  
Mandy scoffed, “Sure there isn’t, not like you two won’t be in bed by nine o’clock after you’ve fucked each others brains out.”  
  
“Exactly, how’s that lame or old?” Mickey asked whilst wagging his eyebrows.  
  
Mandy fake barfed and Ian just laughed at the pair of them. God, did he love his Milkovich twins.  
  
“Alright, I’m really going to be late now. Bye losers!” Mandy said as she shoved her feet into her boots and ran out the door.  
  
“Fucking finally,” Mickey said before sitting up and moving to straddle his boyfriend’s hips.  
  
“Mmm, hi,” Ian said as he ran his hands up Mickey’s thighs and up his back.  
  
“Hi,” Mickey said back as he went to kiss the underside of Ian’s jaw.  
  
“We’ve basically got the place to ourselves for the weekend, what do you wanna do?” Ian asked as he continued placing little kisses on every inch of skin that was exposed on his boyfriend’s body.  
  
“What do you think?” Mickey said as he started rolling his hips, grinding against Ian.  
  
Ian chuckled in Mickey’s ear before biting playfully at his earlobe. He whispered, “Your idea is way more fun than what we should actually be doing.”  
  
Mickey groaned, “Are you talking about fucking finals right now? I’m literally grinding against your dick, can we not talk school right now?”  
  
Ian laughed harder than before but stopped when he saw Mickey glaring at him. Ian bucked his hips up making Mickey smile. He said, “Fine by me, babe.”  
  
“Stop trying to ‘babe’ me, asshole,” Mickey said biting down on Ian’s shoulder.  
  
Ian groaned and bucked his hips up again. “You love it.”  
  
“Fuck off, _babe_ ,” Mickey mocked.  
  
“Are you mocking me?” Ian said pulling back, challenging Mickey.  
  
Mickey smirked at him and raised his eyebrows. Ian picked Mickey up and brought them to their bedroom. He threw Mickey onto the bed and Mickey looked up at him from where he lay in the middle of the bed.  
  
“The fuck are you doing, man?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Take your clothes off,” Ian ordered.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Mickey mocked again but obeyed, stripping down to his birthday suit.  
  
“Mmm, I like that,” Ian said going over to where Mickey was laying on the bed with his back up against the bed frame.  
  
Ian traced his fingers up Mickey’s slightly open thighs. “What? Me calling you sir? That doing it for you, Gallagher?” Mickey asked looking his lover up and down.  
  
“Mhm and I want you to call me that as I fuck your brains out,” Ian said lightly running his index finger down Mickey’s hardening cock.  
  
Mickey moaned out a sound that started in the back of his throat. Being with Ian for almost five years now, there’s nothing they haven’t tried, apart from right now. Ian has never asked Mickey to call him sir during sex, but fuck did it kind of turn Mickey on. They’ve done the whole dom/sub thing before and Mickey fucking loved that. Ian was one sexy son of a bitch when he was in charge.  
  
“You gonna join me or just stand there looking at me?” Mickey asked.  
  
Ian looked him over once more before walking off to their dresser. He pulled out two of their ties and walked back over to Mickey.  
  
“Oh, we playing this game, Ian?” Mickey asked with a glint in his eyes when he saw the neckties in Ian’s hand. He had to admit, he kind of loved being tied up. Only kind of though, because it mean’t that he couldn’t touch Ian but it also meant that Ian touched him more than ever.  
  
Ian slapped Mickey’s thigh and said, “What did I tell you to call me, Mickey?”  
  
Mickey suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and said, “Sir.”  
  
“Good. Now, arms up,” Ian commanded.  
  
Mickey obliged and lifted his arms up. Ian took one wrist into his hand before tying the necktie around it and one of the poles of the headboard, then doing the same to the other wrist. Once, Mickey was securely tied up Ian started removing his clothing slowly, making a bit of a show of it.  
  
Ian watched as Mickey’s light blue eyes got darker with lust and how his tongue came to swipe at his bottom lip before he bit into it.  
  
“See something you like, big guy?” Ian asked once he was fully nude.  
  
“Yes sir,” Mickey said raking his eyes over Ian’s body one last time before meeting his eyes. Ian was smirking at him.  
  
“I can get used to you calling me sir,” Ian commented before joining Mickey on their bed.  
  
“Don’t,” Mickey said which earned him another slap to his thigh for not calling Ian ‘sir’.  
  
Mickey groaned and said, “Sorry sir,” which made Ian grin because he got Mickey to apologize and call him ‘sir’ again.  
  
“Mmm, what should I do with you? Only good boys get a treat and so far you haven’t been that good for me, Mickey,” Ian said as he ran his hands lightly up and down Mickey’s thighs.  
  
When Mickey didn’t say anything Ian moved up his body some more so that he was face to face with Mickey. He said, “Can you be a good boy for me, Mickey?”  
  
Mickey looked Ian in the eyes and said, “Yes sir.”  
  
“‘Yes sir’ what Mickey?” Ian asked wanting to hear him say it.  
  
“I can be a good boy for you sir,” Mickey said. Ian knew Mickey was kind of hating talking like this right now but the way his dick got harder against his stomach was proof that he was also kind of loving it.  
  
Ian bit down on his bottom lip and said, “Good,” before he moved closer and kissed Mickey on the lips. Mickey moaned into his mouth and Ian licked his way into his mouth. Flicking his tongue and tasting that familiar taste of his boyfriends mouth, he moaned into Mickey’s mouth also.  
  
Ian pulled back and moved back down the bed. He put Mickey into the position he wanted, which was a bit lower on the bed so that he was more lying down and not siting up, his legs were spread wider, and feet planted on the mattress.  
  
Ian kissed Mickey’s jaw and moved downward. He licked and sucked on every inch of skin he got to. Leaving marks in his wake. One of Ian’s favourite things to do when they were intimate was to mark Mickey up, showed who he belonged to. Ian sucked one last mark into Mickey’s hipbone before licking up his shaft.  
  
Mickey whined/moaned out at Ian _finally_ giving his dick some attention. Ian smiled up at him from under his lashes before taking the head of his dick into his mouth.  
  
“ _Fuck, Ia- sir_ ,” Mickey moaned out. When Ian took him all into his mouth, Mickey moved his wrists against his restraints, itching to get his hands into Ian’s hair.  
  
Ian watched him as he sucked on his cock. Mickey arched his back trying to get further down Ian’s throat and he pulled at his restraints, and Ian was leaking onto the sheets at just the look of Mickey under his touch.  
  
Ian removed Mickey from his mouth and started licking down. He put Mickey’s legs over his shoulders and licked a stripe up Mickey’s warm hole.  
  
“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Mickey moaned louder than before. It never ceased to amaze him how Ian’s tongue in his asshole made him the loudest fucker in the sack.  
  
Ian stopped to look at Mickey. “I said call me ‘sir’, not ‘Jesus Christ’,” He said with a wink before diving back in and adding two fingers in to the mix.  
  
Mickey half laughed and half moaned out in ecstasy. Getting eaten out by Ian was one of his favorite things to do with the ginger who stole his heart.  
  
“Fuck, I don’t think I can take anymore,” Mickey said, he was leaking precum down his shaft.  
  
Ian pulled away to say, “Be a good boy, and come for me, Mickey,” before going right back in.  
  
Mickey moaned out Ian’s name before shooting his load over his stomach. Ian kept at it until the last of Mickey’s orgasm subsided. He licked a small bit of Mickey’s spunk off his stomach and hummed in appreciation.  
  
He got some tissues and cleaned Mickey off before going to untie Mickey’s wrists. Mickey’s arms fell onto the bed on either side of him. Ian took one into his hand and massaged it, getting the blood flow going again before treating the other wrist just the same.  
  
Once Ian was done, Mickey pulled Ian in for a kiss. He then said, “Need me to take care of that?” looking toward the hard on poking him in the hip.  
  
“I want to make good on my promise to fuck your brains out but are you up for it right now?” Ian asked looking into those blue eyes he fell in love with as a teenager.  
  
“Always up for you sir,” Mickey said with a wink.  
  
Ian laughed and moved to position himself between Mickey’s legs. Mickey wasn’t having it though, he pushed Ian back so he was laying on his back.  
  
“New game,” Mickey said as he straddled Ian’s hips and rubbed his ass over Ian’s erection making him moan out. Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips and held him down as Mickey continued to grind against him.  
  
Mickey leaned over to grab the lube from the bedside table. He drizzled some over Ian’s cock before jerking him a couple times to get him all lubed up before positioning himself over him and slowly seating himself on his dick. They both moaned out at the full feeling. Mickey’s dick got harder with every thrust of his hips.  
  
Mickey took Ian’s hands and held them up above his head as he slowly moved up and down his cock.  
  
“Fuck, you look so good riding my cock, Mickey. So fucking good, so good for me, always,” Ian praised as he tightened his grip on Mickey’s hands and watched his boyfriend ride him into the mattress.  
  
Mickey moaned before moving closer to Ian and kissing him hard on the lips. Ian lifted his hips up to meet every one of Mickey’s thrusts. With this angle, Ian hit Mickey’s prostate causing him to remove his lips from Ian’s and moan out. Ian kissed the base of Mickey’s jaw as Mickey continued to moan at the feel of Ian thrusting into his sweet spot.  
  
Mickey let go of Ian’s hands and planted them firmly on his chest. Ian instantly went to grab Mickey’s hips and start slamming into him faster. They both didn’t last much longer, it was a miracle Ian didn’t come the second Mickey sank down onto him.  
  
They came together with a moan of the other’s name before Mickey collapsed onto Ian’s chest. Ian rolled Mickey off of him and they lay next to each other trying to get their breathing under control. Ian then cleaned them both off before laying back down next to Mickey.  
  
Mickey instantly went koala on him. He swung a leg over both of Ian’s and an arm across his stomach, hugging him close, and his head in the space between Ian’s neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent.  
  
Ian couldn’t help but chuckle at how openly Mickey has become with him in the last few years. He placed a kiss to the top of Mickey’s head before whispering, “I love you.”  
  
“Mmm,” Mickey hummed, “I love you more, _babe_.”  
  
Ian chuckled, “Not possible.”  
  
“Mhm, very possible. Now shut the fuck up and let me sleep before we go for another round,” Mickey mumbled against Ian’s neck and placing a small kiss there.  
  
“Already planning the next round?” Ian asked.  
  
Mickey sighed and said, “Yup, now shhhh, trynna sleep here.”  
  
“Sorry,” Ian said as he kissed Mickey’s head again. Mickey tightened his hold on him before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.  
  
  
Ian didn’t know what he did right in his life to deserve someone as amazing as Mickey Milkovich but he was thanking God every single day for it.  
  
— —  
  
The past four years have been amazing for Mickey, for Mandy, for Ian, and for Mickey and Ian’s relationship. Not once did Terry actually come visit Mandy but she did go home on occasion to see him just for show and thank him for rent and stuff. Thank God he let Mandy keep the car, it was how they drove to New York when they moved there, and it was how the three of them got around mostly.  
  
They moved in a month or so before classes were to start. They got their school stuff settled before the three of them were off finding jobs, and then at some point Ian and Mickey were out taking student loans to help pay for school. Mandy had gotten herself a job at a diner not far from the apartment. It was a decent diner seeing as though it was in a pretty good neighbourhood, their neighbourhood. She met her boyfriend Ben at the diner two years into living in New York. Ben’s a book editor and does fairly well for himself. Mandy has been studying Psychology and hopes to be practicing the minute she’s done school.  
  
Ian had gotten a job at a recreational centre for the youth. He loved it right away. He was lucky that they hired him without any type of schooling or anything. They saw how well he was doing and that he was in school to become a teacher so they gave him a shot. The fact that he was the middle child of six also helped him. Mickey had gotten a job at a bar not too far from campus, they didn’t seem to care that Mickey was only eighteen. They put him behind the bar some nights to mix drinks and other nights they used him as security. Mickey was studying engineering, he was always good with his hands and was always the one to fix shit when it broke so he figured why not. He was top of his class and professors have told him that there would be people lining up to offer him a job the minute he was done school.  
  
— —  
  
Finals came and went and now they were graduating from university. Terry didn’t come to the ceremony (big fucking whoop), however Iggy and Maria came, as well as the whole Gallagher clan (sans Frank). Terry did send Mandy a check for graduating (same amount as he gave to Iggy when he graduated, and nothing for Mickey… obviously), but the check was so big and Mandy happily handed it over to Mickey to help him finish pay off his student loans.  
  
Each and every one of them hooted and hollered when all three of their graduates stepped up to receive their diploma. Once the ceremony was complete, the Milkoviches and Gallagher’s went to the apartment and had some drinks and food (provided by Maria).  
  
“To the university graduates, Ian, Mickey, and Mandy, may you not have just wasted four years of your lives in school for nothing!” Lip held up his beer bottle in a ridiculous toast.  
  
“What Lip _means_ to say is,” Fiona elbowed her brother, “Congratulations! May you get actual careers and make a shit ton of money!”  
  
“Hear, hear!” Everyone chanted, toasting to the three of them.  
  
  
Later on when they were all stuffed and sitting around the living room, some on the sofas, some on chairs, and the rest on the floor, Debbie asked them, “So what are your plans now that you’re done? Moving back to Chicago?”  
  
“Fuck no,” Mandy and Mickey said in unison.  
  
“You, Ian?” Debbie asked.  
  
“Definitely not,” Ian said before turning to look at Mickey. Mickey nodded so Ian continued, “Mickey and I are moving to our own place this summer.”  
  
“Since Mandy’s moving in with Ben, we can’t really stay here so we’re going to find a less expensive place, which will probably be in a shitty ass neighbourhood,” Mickey supplied.  
  
“I lived in the south side, I’m sure anything we find will be better than there,” Ian said.  
  
“Hey!” The Gallagher’s all said, seeing as though they all still live there, well, apart from Lip and now Debbie who will be going to college in the fall. So technically only Fiona was offended, Carl didn’t give two shits and neither did Liam.  
  
Ian shrugged his shoulder at Fiona. Maria said, “What about for work?”  
  
“Tell her, Mick!” Mandy encouraged.  
  
“Jesus, relax. Uh, I got a job offer after classes ended. Some big shot company wants me for some reason,” Mickey said.  
  
“They want you cause you were the best in your class,” Ian said beaming at his boyfriend, he was so proud of him.  
  
And so was Maria, “That’s amazing sweetheart, I am very proud of you.”  
  
“Thanks ma,” Mickey said blushing.  
  
“Yeah, Mick, that’s really great,” Iggy said.  
  
Mickey was glad he was able to connect with his brother after all these years. He never got to back at home but being away from Terry, Mickey was able to be himself completely and Iggy just wanted to know his brother.  
  
“Ian got a job too,” Mickey said shifting the spotlight off of him.  
  
“You did?!” Fiona and Debbie exclaimed.  
  
“No I didn’t, well technically not yet. The rec centre offered to put in a good word for me at the schools their kids come from, still waiting to hear from them. They said I’d hear back soon, once I was graduated and all,” Ian said.  
  
“Any school would be lucky to have you teaching their kids,” Carl said to his big brother who he always looked up to. Ian being gay and having bipolar disorder didn’t stop Carl from having him as his role model, nothing would stop him from looking up to Ian.  
  
“Thanks man,” Ian said ruffling his hair like he used to do when he was a kid, and not this seventeen year old sitting next to him.  
  
“What about you, Mandy?” Iggy asked.  
  
“Nothing yet but this amazing professor I had loved me and she practices for some patients and said she would look into them hiring her at her practice,” Mandy said, “So I’m hopeful.”  
  
“Good for you, baby girl. You’ll be fine no matter what, both of you will. You are Milkoviches. You are tough and will not let anything stand in your way of happiness and success, I have faith in you both and I am so, so proud of you, children,” Maria praised them.  
  
Since there isn’t room for everyone they all had to stay in a hotel, apart from Maria, she stayed in Mandy’s room and Mandy went to Ben’s. It was only for two nights before they were all back off to Chicago, leaving Mickey, Mandy, and Ian to themselves in New York.  
  
— —  
  
That summer Ian and Mickey were starting their new lives together in their new apartment. They both had good jobs, they had their own apartment, they had each other, and that’s all they ever really need.  
  
Mickey knew that there wouldn’t be anyone else for him, like Ian is. Mickey never thought he would find somebody that he would be able to spend the rest of his life with but here he was in New York City, wrapped up in the arms of his best friend and boyfriend, and far away from his tyrant of a father.  
  
“Whatcha thinking about?” Ian asked nudging him slightly.  
  
Mickey turned to face Ian from where he was sitting in-between his legs on the sofa in their living room. He said, “You sure you want this?”  
  
“Gotta be more specific, babe,” Ian said.  
  
“Me. Us. You sure you want this?” Mickey asked.  
  
Ian furrowed his brows and said, “Of course I want this, _you_. What brought this on?”  
  
Mickey shrugged the best he could and said, “Just thinking about the future, about us. You’re it for me, Ian. So if you want me you got me for life cause there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”  
  
Ian tightened his hold on Mickey and kissed his forehead. He said with a bright smile, “Just what I was thinking.”  
  
“Good,” Mickey said simply.  
  
“Good,” Ian said back.

  
  
Mickey knew he had a good life and it was finally all that it was cracked up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> I am taking prompts again so hit me up!!! http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
